


"We Are Heroes" | A Re-Imagined Kung Fu Panda Tale

by Ancient_Jade_Archives



Series: "We Are Heroes" | A Re-Imagined Kung Fu Panda Tale [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Disappointment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Kung Fu Panda Movies, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Prophecy, Re-imagined, Secret Crush, Strength, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Jade_Archives/pseuds/Ancient_Jade_Archives
Summary: The Kung Fu Panda Trilogy as we know it will always be epic in all its legendary glory, but in a distant multi-universe the story plays out entirely different. Grandmaster Shifu and the family must survive trial and error, and endless hardships in order to fulfill an ancient prophecy of old. Will love be enough for our beloved warriors to reign victorious over the unexpected upcoming war? Or will their universe suffer the same fate as many before theirs? Only the purest of heart will be able to make the ultimate sacrifice. Who will it be?





	1. The Legendary Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Archivians, and welcome to my home! Kick back, relax, and make yourself comfortable because this story is going to be epic. The beginning of this story follows the KFP Trilogy very closely, although with many and plenty changes. So expect many similarities to the movies, but be prepared for the unexpected. Major slow build, but bare with me, because things get juicy very quickly. My own OCs drop into play as the story goes along. Chapters will grow as I go about writing, so expect a series to be epically born into existence!
> 
> Also, I do not own Kung Fu Panda or its exceptionally awesome characters. I am just a storyteller doing what I do best, sharing legendary forgotten stories.

The wind was mightier than ever as it blew across the land. It’s strength alone was enough to cause the village bridge to tremble and groan in resistance to its constant push. The lake itself couldn’t help but be affected by it, flowing roughly under the bridge. But the wind was no match for the steady stride of a mysterious warrior. All it could do is flow through the robe he used to hide his true identity. Not even his brimmed hat could be bothered as he steadily trekked his way across the moaning bridge.

_Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes._

“Mr. Bunkin, they’ve already went through all our best brews. Anymore and they’ll put us out of business for a month!” A small bunny waiter whispered nervously to his boss in the back.

“He’s right! Our next shipment doesn’t come in until then. And I don’t think they’ll take too kindly to being asked to leave sir.” The bunny’s co-worker pipped in with concern.

The boss bunny straightened his glasses before making his way out from the safety of the back.

After a moment of looking around, he decided to walk towards the far right of his establishment where the biggest group of troublemakers were currently picking on another one of his employees by holding him upside down in the air. “Excuse me good sir, I would kindly ask that you release my employee. And after that, I would like for you and your company to leave my establishment quietly.” He demanded calmly.

His courage only amused the large group of bandits all the more, “Bravery will only get you killed bushy tail. Why don’t you go tell your tiny fluffy tailed buddies to bring us another round before we sink our teeth in you.” A rugged looking Wolf sneered.

“The service here is terrible anyhow, maybe we should teach them how to cook up a steamy bunny soufflé.” A crocodile with one eye missing chuckled.

“Your manners are atrocious mister. If you can’t ask nicely, service will not be offered. You’ve worn out our hospitality. Please leave. We will not ask again.” A female bunny stated walking up to her boss’s side.

“We don’t take too kindly to threats little missy.” A large buffalo warned, his eyes darkening.

“And we don’t take too kindly to ruffians preying on the weak.” She countered.

One of the wolves growled, moving off his chair to grab her roughly, “You’ll make for a good entrée.”

She struggled in his grasp.

“Get them all boys! Let’s burn this pathetic food joint to the ground.” The buffalo laughed.

Panic ensued for the bunnies as the bandits gained up on them.

Suddenly, everyone inside the tavern were startled by the abrupt entrance of the mysterious warrior, causing everyone to cease movement.

They watched silently as he calmly passes them taking a seat at one of the abandoned tables.

He begins to eat as the bandits remember how to move, slowly surrounding him.

The wolf throws the female bunny to the ground in favor of confronting the stranger, “Hey miscreant, that’s my food you’re eating.” He snaps hoping for a reaction.

But nothing, for the stranger continues to eat unbothered.

“Hey I’m talking to you!” The wolf backhands the various glasses of gin and whiskey off the table.

But again, nothing.

The wolf glances over to the buffalo leader baffled, whom rotates his shoulder before approaching the table, “I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY FIST!” He shouts slamming his fist on the table.

_The warrior said nothing for his mouth was still full, holding up his paw until he swallowed his food. Then he spoke-_

“Enough talk. Let’s fight! SHA-SHA-BOOEY!” The legendary warrior erupted.

With swift, precise movements, the legendary warrior delivered a series of fatal punches and kicks sending the gang of bandits flying in random directions.

_He was so skilled in fact, that it had been passed down through history that his enemies would go blind from over exposure to pure awesomeness._

“Aggghh!” A bandit cried out as he and three other ruffians were thrown across the room like ragdolls making contact with three separate windows, causing the shades to fly up exposing the entire room with sunlight.

This proved to be too much for various bandits, seeing as it blinded them in their drunken state, “MY EYES!” One cried out, “HE’S TOO AWESOME!” Another added in with pain.

“And attractive!” The female bunny pipped up with a blushing smile.

The remaining bandits scurried out of the tavern leaving their injured brethren behind.

After a moment, the legendary warrior turned to the bunny boss.

“How can we repay you, good sir?” But the legendary warrior turned away from him.

“There is no charge for awesomeness… or attractiveness.” He replied coolly.

Suddenly, the floor trembled as assassins appeared out of nowhere surrounding the legendary warrior.

He looked up to see the rafters swelling with dark ninjas.

“KABLOOEY!” The legendary warrior shouted, causing the roof to explode with his power sending the ninjas into the sky.

The warrior flew to them, and with a twist began kicking them all away rapidly.

_It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity._

Suddenly two groups of thousands of foes leapt at the warrior all at once while in the air, but with a single flash of his awesomeness he sends them flying away into oblivion.

One by one, the villains began plummeting into the water of the lake, the legendary warrior trekking back across the bridge unbothered.

_Never before had a panda been so feared… And so loved._

The legendary warrior abruptly looked up to the high mountain where resided the warriors of the Jade Palace.

A group of magnificent warriors stood at the very forefront of the palace standing in various poses.

_Even the most heroic heroes of China, The Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master._

The five warriors leap down from where they stood at the very top landing directly in front of the warrior, bowing respectfully before flanking in positions on both sides of him.

“We should hang out.” The Monkey master suggested dramatically.

“Agreed.” The legendary warrior responded coolly.

“Let’s go!” The Tiger master shouted as the scene abruptly changed to a field of an army marching towards them.

_But hanging out would have to wait. Because when you’re facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain- the legendary warrior slices off the heads of the bandits’ spears with his shiny green sword, leaping into battle alongside the Five afterwards- there’s only one thing that matters! And that’s-_

Suddenly everything comes to a complete stop.

The legendary warrior looks from side to side at the Five confused.

“PO GET UP!” The Monkey master shouts, “YOU’LL BE LATE FOR WORK!” The Tiger master added.

“Whuh?” The legendary warrior wondered out loud.

The legendary warrior suddenly falls out of his epic dream landing hard on the floor of his own bedroom.

“Ow.” Po whined, attempting to clear his head from the epic daze the dream ensued.

“PO! GET UP!” Mr. Ping, his father called again impatiently.

 _Ah, it was just a dream,_ Po thought to himself before running his hands over his face.

He looked around his room after a moment. Epic posters, including a rather large one featuring all five members of the Furious Five, souvenirs, a wooden version of the Sword of Heroes, and various other Kung Fu related merchandise cluttered his room from the floor to the ceiling.

With a sigh, Po then attempted to kick himself up into a standing position, but after two failed attempts surrendered to his defeat.

 _I really need to start working out. Maybe this time around I can last more than two days without quitting,_ Po groaned thoughtfully.

“Po! What are you doing up there!?” Mr. Ping asked irritably, curious as to what all the noise was about.

“Uh, nothing!” The panda quickly replied rolling over until he found his feet.

Po stretched his back, shoulders and attempted to reach down to touch his feet before giving up in favor of cracking his neck.

Then he narrowed his eye before jumping towards his windowsill, “HI-YAH! MONKEY! MANTIS! CRANE! VIPER! TIGRESS! RrrrAAWWRrrrr—” Po froze in mid roar, for standing directly across his window watering the flowers of their balcony was his piglet neighbor Mr. Higson, and he looked entirely dumfounded at having caught Po, once again, enthusiastically imitating the Furious Five. One might even call it highly embarrassing.

 _Crap. Not again!_ Po mentally slapped himself, turning away quickly before ducking out of sight entirely.

“PO! I WON’T CALL YOU AGAIN! COME DOWN STAIRS SON! YOU’RE LATE FOR WORK!" Mr. Ping’s voice echoed through the staircase leading up to Po’s room.

“Coming!” He replied while picking up one of his ninja stars randomly laying on his floor.

He stopped dramatically at his door way, slowing turning around to face the poster of a villain buffalo on his wall, “I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY NINJA STAR!” Po nearly shouted throwing said star at the wall with spunk.

It bounced off the wall lamely. He stood there staring at the wall for a moment.

 _Invisible shield, of course!_ Po realized, “I should’ve known you would bring an invisible shield to this fight. Oh- how childish of you to do so.”

“PO!” Mr. Ping’s patience was wearing thin.

With one last attempt to throw the star at the poster, but gave up and quickly left his room heading downstairs, but not before picking up another ninja star on his way out.

It was once he was half way down the steps that the large panda tripped and fell the rest of the way down the flight of stairs landing flat on his face on the kitchen floor.

“Sorry, Dad.” Po muffled into the floor.

“Sorry doesn’t make the noodles.” Mr. Ping replied, moving a large basket of supplies over to another counter.

Po slowly picks himself up off the floor.

“And what were you doing up there, all that noise?” The goose questioned.

“Oh, uh, nothing. It was just a crazy dream.” He replied calmly.

 _The Five and I will slay that army of demons tonight. No villain marches on the Valley of Peace with plans of destruction and gets away with it. Ha. Not on our watch!_ Po chuckled inwardly to himself while skillfully cutting up and cucumber.

“About what?” His father asked.

“Huh?”

“What were you dreaming about?” Mr. Ping pressed curiously coming to Po’s side to help him chop up the remaining vegetables.

“Well, I was, uh, I was dreaming about… uh, noodles?” Po lied nervously.

“Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?” Mr. Ping eyed him suspiciously.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, what else would I be dreaming about?” Po lied more confidently.

 _That was a close one,_ He thought to himself, handing a bowl of noodles to a waiting customer.

It wasn’t until the bowl was already in the customer’s hands that he realized one of his throwing stars had fallen in the bowl, “Oh, careful! That soup is… sharp.” Po lamely warns at the retreating customer’s back. He then glared at nothing in particular, annoyed at losing, yet again, another ninja star.

“OH! HAPPY DAY! My son, finally having the noodle dream!” The excitable Goose began rummaging through his drawers and cabinets until he found what he was looking for, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment. This is a sign, Po!”

Po watched his father cross the kitchen with an apron and a noodle hat, “Uh, a sign of what?” He asked skeptically.

“You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my ‘secret ingredient soup’. And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant!” Mr. Ping announced happily, moving over to a wall of portraits, “Just as I took it over from my father, who took it over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong.” The Goose spoke quickly pointing at each picture accordingly.

 _Oh, this seriously can’t be happening,_ Po groaned inwardly, “Dad, dad, dad, relax it was just a dream.” He attempted to ease the Goose’s excitement.

“No! it was THE dream. We are noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins.” Mr. Ping spoke confidently while handing two bowls of noodles to two customers without looking.

Po sighed heavily, looking around the shop for a moment before turning back to his father, “Dad, didn’t you ever want to do something else? You know, something besides noodles?” He asked politely.

Mr. Ping ceased cutting a vegetable, “Well, actually, when I was young and crazy, I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu.” He admitted nonchalantly.

“Why didn’t you?” Po asked.

“Oh, because it was just a stupid dream. Can you imagine it? Me making tofu?” The Goose laughed at his own thought, “No. We all have our place in this world, Po. Mine is here, and yours is at-”

“I know, it’s here, Dad.” Po finished his sentence politely.

“No, it’s at tables: two, five, seven and twelve. Service with a smile!” Mr. Ping spoke quickly, handing Po several bowls of soup, adjusting his hat before walking towards his pantry.

 _Oh, noodle shop villain, yet again you strike down my hopes and dreams. Drowning them relentlessly in every bowl of soup I deliver to each table,_ Po thought to himself depressively seconds before a loud gong caught his attention, the deep sound echoing through the valley.

Po glared at the Jade Palace in the high distance with a heavy sigh before getting back to work.


	2. Shifu's Ambush Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantis' soul is freezing over, Monkey just can't forgo morning breakfast, Viper is frantic and Tigress just wants this day to be over with. Will they come up with a good enough plan to pass this exam with flying colors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Always felt as though we missed a great chance to see the Furious Five attempt to work together as a team when they ambushed Shifu. This here is my take on what would've happened :)

Earlier that same day, the chilly early morning breeze filtered its way through one of the open windows of the Jade Palace student barracks, guiding stray leaves over a tidy desk of parchment paper.

One leaf in particular made it farther into the room, landing silently at the end of a messy bed.

The cold chill was successful at stirring the slumbering warrior. _Eh, cold, cold, cold._ The Monkey warrior groggily thought to himself, moving the covers over himself in an effort to keep the breeze at bay.

 _Ahhh, much better,_ He settled down again.

“Dude. Get up and close your window! I can feel the cold from over here!” Another warrior complained in a sleepy voice from the room across from his.

“Ssshh.” The Monkey warrior hushed.

“Seriously, dude. If you don’t close your window, I’m going to wring your neck.” The second warrior warned quietly.

“It gets too hot in here at night to ‘not’ have it open.” The Monkey warrior reasoned tiredly.

“You do this every night! First, it’s too hot, then it’s too cold. Make up your mind already!” The second warrior complained.

“You’re just jealous cause I’ve still got the best window view.” The Monkey master chuckled quietly.

“There’s a difference between jealousy and a frozen over soul. Close your window!” The second warrior deadpanned.

“No.” The Monkey master countered softly.

“Could you guys stop arguing? We only have an hour left before we have to wake up.” A third warrior pipped up irritably from the room next to the Monkey master.

“Tell Monkey to close his window!” The second warrior whined.

“Monkey, get up and close it.” A fourth, female, warrior ordered while making her way down the barracks hall.

“Alright.” Monkey replied with disappointment, lazily getting off his bed to close the window.

“Thank you!” The second warrior exasperated, throwing his hands above his head.

“You’re welcome, Mantis.” Monkey replied to Mantis in a sarcastic tone.

“How long have you been up, Tigress?” A fifth, female, warrior asked curiously from her room next to Mantis’.

“About an hour.” Tigress answered walking into her room.

“I don’t understand how you do it. My wings are killing me right now-” The third warrior yawned loudly, “-I can’t go on.”

Tigress ignored him as she looked through her closet for a new roll of binding tape.

“Seems like Shifu just enjoys watching us suffer on a whole new level these days.” Monkey spoke up sleepily from under his covers.

“That or he enjoys torturing us at the expense of his boredom.” Mantis chuckled, earning small laugh from his primate best friend.

“Any idea of what the plan is for today?” The fifth female warrior asked to no one in particular.

“Today is our Ambush Exam, Viper. So, if I were you, I’d get up now.” Tigress stated calmly removing the worn-out taping around her ankles so she could re-bind them.

“But you aren’t us, which is why you apparently got up an hour ago.” Mantis countered lamely.

“I thought the Exam was next week!” Viper suddenly panicked, slithering frantically out of bed. A small commotion could be heard in her room as she hurried to get her life together.

“I don’t see what the big deal is? We did good on last month’s exam. We’ll do fine today too.” Mantis reasoned.

“Master Shifu will be instructing the exam today.” Tigress pointed out calmly.

“WHAT?” All four warriors reacted with disbelief.

“Wait, hold on, Shifu never instructs the exam! It’s always been Oogway.” The third warrior stated hopefully.

“Crane’s right! If this is your way of getting us out of bed an hour early then you’re evil, Tigress.” Mantis complained.

“Everyone get ready. No breakfast, or early morning showers today. We can’t be seen or heard by anyone in the palace at all, or we fail. No seeking pre-exam guidance from Grandmaster Oogway. No use of weapons of any kind. The Training Hall and Courtyard are off limits, as is the Public Arena. The Hall of Heroes is off limits too.” Tigress debriefed calmly.

“How do you even know all of this already?” Crane asked curiously.

“I spoke with Master Shifu about thirty minutes ago. Our exam begins in an hour.” Tigress replied.

“I don’t remember Oogway ever having these kinds of rules for an ambush exam.” Monkey grumbled, searching through his closet for his best training pants.

“Exactly! Oogway doesn’t apply rules at all. All we’ve ever had to do was ambush him and land a single hit. Done, end of exam!” Mantis complained.

“Well, Grandmaster Oogway isn't Shifu. Plus, he thought it best for Master Shifu to take over Ambush Exams this time around anyway. He said he felt some kind of shift in the universe, and needed to meditate on it today.” Tigress added, testing out her newly tapped up ankles.

“This is insane! We should’ve known about this yesterday. This last-minute planning crap is really getting annoying.” Mantis growled.

“We’ll be fine, bestie. Let’s just get ready and head out.” Monkey reassured tiredly.

“Why do I feel like this isn’t going to end well?” Crane asked to no one in particular.

“You always feel like things aren’t going to end well. Don’t think about it or you’ll jinx it dude.” Mantis countered quickly.

“Everyone meet me at the entrance of the village within the hour. Shifu will be waiting for us there.” Tigress stated calmly before leaving her room.

"At least he didn't demand for us to meet him all the way down in the valley..." Crane mumbled.

“Are you sure we don’t have time for breakfast?” Mantis asked hopefully.

“Time is ticking.” Tigress replied, ignoring his question as she left the barracks.

“Has anyone seen my foam roller? I thought I put it here in my closet.” Viper questioned to everyone.

“Monkey has it.” Crane answered lightly.

“Snitch.” Mantis chuckled.

*****************************************************************

The valley was calm and quiet, despite the slight early morning bustle of villagers running their first errands. A vast majority of the villagers were still asleep. But one could always trust the owners of shops, markets, and eating establishments to be up before the crack of dawn. At times, even up and running before him.

The small red panda walked calmly through the village streets, nodding respectively to the few early risers he would pass when they bowed to him. He strolled his way towards the entrance of the village.

“Good morning, Master Shifu! Haven’t seen you in ages! Might I offer you a hot cup of morning tea?” An old male goat greeted him from the entrance of his shop with a bow.

“Good morning, Mr. Garthrow. I’ll pass on the cup of tea. But you are right, it has been too long.” Shifu stopped and bowed back to his old friend.

Mr. Garthrow has lived here in the valley for countless years, ever since Shifu was a young boy. The goat worked partnerships in the career field of guilds and craftsmen reaching as far out as the outskirts of China and was a very gifted Mahjong player if he did say so himself. His little shop of antiques and knick-knacks were nothing compared to the power he had outside of the valley. Why he chose to settle down here, he hadn’t the finest idea since he’s known him, but surely a good man he’s always known him to be.

“What brings you down into the valley at this hour, Master?” The Goat questioned in a friendly tone.

“Training.” Shifu offered a small smile.

“Oh, well, don’t let me keep you any longer then. Go teach those younglings some new tricks!” Mr. Garthrow chuckled politely, bowing to Shifu.

“It was a pleasure seeing you again, Mr. Garthrow. Enjoy your morning.” Shifu bowed back.

“You too, take it easy, Master Shifu!” The old Goat bid his farewell before returning to his shop.

As he ventured away from the shop, Shifu made a silent reminder in his mind to come visit the old goat more often, having missed the enjoyment of a good game of Mahjong, tea, and just decent company.

He continued to walk silently through the streets until the road ahead began to pan out, indicating that he was nearing the entrance of the village.

 _Let this exam go smoothly, and let this day pass quickly,_ Shifu thought to himself, stopping short of pathway leading out into the valley.

With a sigh, he turned to face the village itself.

Many more villagers were starting to arise and take to the streets. And judging by the dawn, he’d say only twenty minutes remained before the start of the exam.

 _They better not be late,_ He thought to himself while looking up towards the Jade Palace.

“Monkey, we don’t have time for this!” Mantis groaned following his best friend into the kitchen pantry.

“Just two cookies! I’m starving!” Monkey countered with a whine, climbing up into the rafters in search for a cookie jar.

“You’re going to make us late! No cookie is worth angering Shifu this early in the morning!” Mantis argued.

“Hey!? What happened to all my cookies! Someone stole all my cookies!” The primate shouted in annoyance, glaring into his private cookie jar.

“Are you looking in the right jar?... Wait, what am I saying? Dude, worry about this later! We’ve got to go!” Mantis jumped up the shelves, landing on his best friend's shoulder.

“I’m going to murder whoever stole them! I specifically said, this jar of cookies was mine! Nobody touch it! And what’s the first thing people do? They touch it!” Monkey growled with frustration, jumping off the rafters.

“Well if you would hide them better, no one would find them!” Mantis reasoned impatiently.

“How am I supposed to perform at my best on an empty stomach?” Monkey questioned irritably, running out of the pantry.

“Uhhh... How about: By performing your best on an empty stomach... You aren’t the only one who’s hungry you know.” Mantis deadpanned, their voices echoing through the silent palace as they made haste towards the entrance.

 _Where are they? They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago,_ Tigress thought, the notion of being late because of Monkey and Mantis making her patience wear thin.

“Shifu doesn’t look too happy from up here.” Crane stated quietly, peering over the edge of the roof they were currently hiding behind.

“What’s taking them so long? They should’ve been here by now.” Viper hissed, wiping her tired eyes with her tail.

“Chances are, Monkey’s stomach got the best of him again.” Crane answered lamely, earning a disbelieving head shake from the Snake.

“There they are!” Tigress informed just seconds before Monkey landed next to them on the roof.

“Where have you been? Shifu already looks aggravated!” Viper snapped quietly at them, making them flinch.

“No time to explain. Let’s just get down there already.” Crane suggested following Tigress’ lead.

With swift, precise movements they reached Master Shifu in a matter of seconds, landing directly in front of him in a rank.

“Good morning, Master!” They all greeted in unison, bowing just the same.

“Another moment and you all would’ve been late.” Shifu stated firmly, glaring at each of them.

No one moved, simply holding their bow.

Shifu then bowed to them, allowing them to stand at attention afterwards.

“Now that you're all here, I presume Master Tigress has debriefed you all in regards to the Exam. Am I correct?” Shifu questioned.

“Yes, Master.” Everyone but Tigress answered in unison.

“Good. You all know what to do then. You have until the Second Gong ringing to complete your Exam. This is a group effort, so work hard and stay together. I wish you all the very best of luck.” Shifu said quickly, but firmly, casually walking around his students until his back was facing them.

He waited a moment.

“Go.” He dismissed them, listening to their fast scurry to get away from him.

 _This is going to be very interesting,_ He thought to himself with a small smile, as he casually began his walk back through the valley.

Just moments after his dismissal, the Furious Five re-grouped at a near by large tree structure just a few houses away from the entrance.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Mantis asked quietly from Monkey’s shoulder.

“Please tell me someone has a plan.” Crane deadpanned, looking around.

“Listen up,” Tigress spoke up quickly, “Today is Wednesday... That means at high noon just after the First Gong ringing, he’ll be playing his reed flute outside of the Training Hall-”

“Wait I thought you said the Training Hall was off limits?” Monkey interrupted her.

“Be quiet and listen! I was getting to that.” Tigress scolded, “Although he has specifically stated that the Training hall is off limits, I doubt he will forgo his daily schedule just to accommodate our exam. I’m thinking he’ll use his off-limit places as safe zones. Thus, allowing him to stick with his schedule.”

“So, you’re thinking if he’s playing his reed flute, he’ll be distracted enough for us to catch him off guard?” Viper asked curiously.

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking.” Confirmed the tiger.

“There’s only one problem though.” Mantis pipped up.

“What might that be?” Crane inquired.

“The whole Training Hall area is littered with leaves. The wind today is strong enough to move them without much effort at all.” Mantis stated with concern.

“You would know how strong the wind is...” Monkey chuckled, earning a slap on his arm from Viper.

“What’s your point?” Crane asked impatiently.

“My point is that not only will we have to be extra careful as to where we step, but we also have to remember that rustling leaves equals Shifu being far more alert than usual.” Mantis deadpanned.

"Yeah, you're right. Those big ears of his equals a huge disadvantage for us." Monkey agreed.

“He’s already far more alert than usual. This is an Exam after all. He's not going to forgo caution to the wind just cause it's time to play his flute.” Crane replied nonchalantly.

“In what fashion should we form up for when it comes time to attack? That way we know which direction we need to come up from. Because we all can’t come from the same way.” Viper informed strategically.

“Viper, I need you to come in hard left. You can hide best using the Training Hall pillar. When the moment comes, I think it may be best if you launch yourself, then slither in from beneath. You can have the first strike from behind.” Tigress replied after a moment of thought, “And I’m separating you two this time.” She pointed at Monkey and Mantis.

“Aw what? Why?” Mantis groaned.

“Because you both distract each other too easily. Monkey you’ll pair up with me. I’ll cover Viper’s right side if you’re comfortable with covering my right. We can haul ourselves over the Training Hall wall and strike from Shifu’s far right.” Tigress suggested.

“I’m alright with that.” Monkey agreed with a smile.

“Guess you and I are partners buddy.” Mantis jumped on Crane’s straw hat.

“How fortunate for me.” Crane deadpanned.

“Crane you’ll come in on Monkey’s right, and Mantis you’ll cover the his far right.” Tigress finished suggesting.

“Sounds like a plan.” Viper approved, flickering her tongue with a smile.

“We have to move stealthily; we can’t move ahead of him without risking being seen by either him or the villagers. So, we’ll have to stay behind him until he reaches the palace.” Tigress thought out loud.

“Stealth mode… I like it.” Monkey chuckled.

“More like stalker mode.” Mantis added.

“Alright, let’s get moving.” Tigress ushered, jumping away from the tree with Monkey trailing behind her.

Viper went her own way slithering up the tree until she was able to slide onto one of the village roof tops.

“Hey you think we can grab a quick bite to eat before we reach the palace?” Mantis honestly inquired, hanging on to Crane’s straw hat tightly as the bird pushed up with his wings away from the tree.

“You leave my hat and I swear I’ll drop you from the clouds.” Crane warned darkly.

“Dang, aggressive much? Are Monkey and I the only beings who need food to survive around here?” Mantis complained as they stealthily flew away.

 _I hope this plan works…_ Tigress thought as she and Monkey silently crept over the roof tops unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Tigress on this one... A part of me wants Shifu to put them to shame, another part of me wants them to actually pass this exam! Let's see what happens next :)


	3. Up the Grand Staircase, to the Red Panda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Shifu's tough and precise, but someone knows him well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it went quite well.

“What’s he doing now?” Monkey whispered to Tigress from his hiding spot beneath her.

“Talking to a villager.” She replied in a hushed tone.

They’d been hiding in that spot for a couple of minutes. A ledge just beneath a canopy rooftop, shielded by a large tree. It was a perfect place to stop and catch their breath, for no villagers, nor Master Shifu would see them so as long as they don’t come close enough.

At this point, there were more villagers walking the streets below than an hour ago.

She looked down at Monkey just in time to see him attempting to grab a biscuit from an open window just below his hiding spot.

“Don’t even think about it.” Tigress growled lowly, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

He smiled sheepishly, slowly withdrawing his hand.

She glared at him for a moment before turning her attention back to where Master Shifu was STILL talking a lamb villager.

 _He’s stalling on purpose,_ she thought to herself, _any longer and the First Gong will go off before we reach the Palace._

Her tail began flickering impatiently, causing Monkey to duck his head further so as to not accidentally touch her.

She was always feistier when they trained with Shifu. It was almost as if she had something to prove to him, but if one would ask her, that would never be the case. She just wanted them to do good, to succeed. Which was always hard to do when it came to Shifu and his training methods. Sometimes it felt like they could never please him.

He couldn’t imagine how hard Tigress took Shifu’s scolding every time they slipped up, what with her being their unofficial leader. He just thought Shifu was just plain too hard on them most times. Grandmaster Oogway never yelled at them for anything.

“What’s he doing now?” Monkey inquired again out of boredom.

“Hush.” Came Tigress’ annoyed reply.

Monkey sat down in his hiding place with a slump, resting his fist against his chin as he watched her tail flicker about.

Tigress glared at her master; watching, waiting, until something caught her eye off to the far left... Something green.

Slithering over a rooftop on the other side of the street was Viper, hiding in plain sight, but thankfully out of Shifu’s view seeing as his back was turned to her.

She watched as the snake slithered down a large pole, going completely unnoticed by two villagers casually passing by, until she merged down into a large bush just inches away from the pole, completely hidden now.

Tigress then turned her attention back to her master, whom finally ended the conversation with the lamb and was now walking towards the market place.

 _Finally,_ she thought.

“He’s moving. Let’s go.” She whispered to Monkey below, but when she looked, he wasn’t there.

 _Dammit, Monkey. Where the hell did you go?_ She thought with a growl.

“Hey! He’s moving! We should go!” Monkey hissed from a rooftop ahead of her, a half-eaten biscuit in his hand.

 _I’m going to kill him if we’re caught,_ she growled again inwardly, hurrying to catch up to him.

****************************************************************************

“Didn’t Tigress say to stay behind him? What’re were doing all the way out here?” Mantis questioned curiously from Crane’s hat.

They were currently perched on a tree branch, deep within a high tree just off the path of the Jade Palace Grand Staircase.

“It’s called surveillance.” Crane replied coolly.

“Couldn’t we do that from down there?” Mantis pointed towards the village.

“You and the others can. I don’t have that luxury. I can’t low crawl around the floor like you guys can.” Crane explained.

“You can try.” Mantis argued.

“And risk getting caught by our beloved red panda? Yeah, I don’t think so.” Crane chuckled.

“You know, I’ve always thought he looked more like a raccoon than a red panda. I mean, don’t raccoons have swirly circles on their tails too?” Mantis wondered out loud.

“No, no. Racoons have big swirly circles on their tails. Master Shifu has several.” Crane corrected, “And their ears are smaller and pointier, Master Shifu’s are big and round.”

“You mean ovular.” Mantis suggested.

“I think the term you’re looking for is circular.” Crane said.

“No, they wouldn’t be circular, because that would mean that they’re round. Master Shifu’s ears aren’t round, they’re oval.” Mantis argued.

“Then the word you want is: ovoid.” Crane reasoned.

“Is that even a word?” Mantis questioned curiously.

“Yes.” Crane answered after a moment.

“Huh. I guess that makes sense considering we’re trying to ‘ovoid’ being seen.” Mantis laughed.

“I hate you.” Crane deadpanned.

“Oh- come on! You have to admit that was funny!” Mantis continued to laugh.

“I refuse.” Crane rejected.

*********************************************************************

Viper slithered effortlessly through the village until a she noticed Master Shifu stop in his tracks at a loud shout coming from the local noodle shop.

She too stopped moving, hiding low against the scales of the roof top next to the one Shifu was looking at.

She watched as he listened for a moment, then carried on upon realizing that the owner of the shop was simply yelling for someone to wake up.

Viper let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, _T_ _hat_ _was a close call,_ she thought to herself.

With a sigh she continued slithering until she reached the far-right edge of the roof she was on.

She was about to make the jump when suddenly a large stranger jumped into view at his windowsill, oblivious to her presence.

“HI-YAH! MONKEY! MANTIS! CRANE! VIPER! TIGRESS! RrrrAAWWRrrrr—” The Panda froze in mid roar, for standing directly across his window watering the flowers of their balcony was what she presumed to be his piglet neighbor looking entirely shocked and dumfounded at having caught the panda enthusiastically say the names of what appeared to be action figures of the Furious Five.

She felt his embarrassment based on the expression on his face.

Within seconds he turned away quickly before ducking out of sight entirely.

Viper watched him disappear.

“PO! I WON’T CALL YOU AGAIN! COME DOWN STAIRS SON! YOU’RE LATE FOR WORK!” An impatient voice echoed through the panda’s room.

“Coming!” The panda replied.

Viper looked around before continuing on her way. _Curious, I didn’t even know there was a panda residing here in the Valley of Peace,_ she thought to herself as she quickly slithered away, hurrying to catch up to Master Shifu.

*********************************************************************************

“We have an hour left before the First Gong goes off. You think we’ll make it back to the palace before then?” Monkey asked Tigress, as they both settled in a new hiding place just behind a local tavern.

“I’m sure of it. His pace is quickening. I’m willing to bet he’ll be at the top of the mountain before the 30-minute mark.” Tigress replied quietly.

“That gives him another 30 minutes to grab his reed flute and settle down in front of the Training Hall.” Monkey agreed.

“Hey, I’ve just seen the most bizarre thing a couple of minutes ago.” Viper slithered up to them, startling Monkey, causing him to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t give away their position.

“Don’t do that to me!” He whined softly, willing his heart to settled down.

“Sorry, Monkey.” She apologized.

“It’ll have to wait, we’re getting close.” Tigress began moving again, the two following closely.

**********************************************************************************

“Okay, now imagine this: Master Shifu versus Master Raccoon from the Southern Province. Who would win in a fight?” Mantis pipped up from where he sat on the tree branch.

"Please be quiet." Crane countered in annoyance.

"Come on dude! A dumpling for your thought!" Mantis pressed.

“I’m not playing this game with you.” Crane mumbled, scanning the village below.

“Well, I feel like it will be a half decent fight. Considering Master Racoon knows at most 12 different styles of Kung Fu.” Mantis argued playfully.

“Master Racoon would still have nothing on Master Shifu. Considering that he was trained by the Great Grandmaster Oogway.” Crane stated confidently, after a few seconds of pondering the bugs' statement.

“Oh-ho-hooo… So, Monkey was right, you secretly are a Master Shifu fan!” Mantis cooed.

“I am not. I’m just stating the obvious.” Crane defended himself.

“Hey look buddy, there’s no shame in it. We all know Tigress is the biggest Master Shifu fan of them all. At least you have a fanatic partner to geek out with.” Mantis teased.

“I’m done with this conversation.” Crane deadpanned.

“Now riddle me this: Master Flying Rhino versus Master Chicken! Who would win?” Mantis threw in another question.

“Master Shifu.” Came the birds quick reply.

“Huh? Look man, I get it. You favor Master Shifu in battle, but he’s not even in this set to begin with-”

“No, focus, Mantis! It’s Master Shifu! He’s walking up the Palace steps!” Crane hissed at the bug, effectively silencing him.

They both watched their master calmly walk up the grand staircase with little to no effort.

They didn’t move an inch as the red panda master surpassed them in height, continuing up the staircase unbeknownst that they were hiding there.

“How long do you think we have before the First Gong goes off?” Mantis inquired.

“Forty-five minutes and counting.” Monkey answered before Crane could, startling both of them.

“Where did you come from?” Crane questioned irritably, annoyed at how easy it was for the primate to sneak up to them.

“The girls are hiding just below. We should join them.” Monkey spoke quickly, ignoring the bird’s question.

Together they moved down the tree quickly, joining the others before their master decided to stop and look over his shoulder.

“Okay, listen up. Once he reaches the top, we’ll have approximately thirty minutes on our side before that gong goes off. Cross your fingers and pray he sticks to his schedule.” Tigress spoke quickly as Viper peered over the large rock to try and get a glimpse of where their master was up the staircase.

“He’s passed the halfway mark.” Viper informed smoothly.

“Okay, new question. How do we get up there without him seeing us? We can’t just follow him up the staircase cause he could look back at any moment.” Mantis reasoned.

Tigress looked over the rocks herself, catching Shifu’s movements up in the far distance. He was getting closer and closer to the top. “Okay. Crane, you and Mantis fly Viper to the top. Take the western route up the side of the mountain, but stay as close to the side as you can so there’s no chance he, or anyone else, can see you flying.” To which Crane and Mantis nodded in agreement.

“Once you’re on palace grounds, all three of you will have to manage on your own until Monkey and I get there.” Tigress added looking at Viper.

“No problem, sweetie.” Viper replied confidently.

“We attack at the final ring of the First Gong.” The feline added.

“What about us, Tigress?” Monkey questioned curiously, scratching his chin.

“We don’t have the privilege of flying. So, we’ll have to give it everything we’ve got to make it up there before the gong goes off.” Tigress reasoned, determination setting in her features.

“Jeez, the entire Grand Staircase in under thirty minutes? I’ve got to see that to believe it.” Mantis chuckled.

“I can always just come back for you both.” Crane offered.

“No, it’s too risky. We'll be a bigger, noticeable, target if you fly us up there. Without a doubt we’ll be seen.” Tigress reasoned.

“Won’t you guys be exhausted by the time you reach the top?” Mantis asked, looking at the staircase skeptically.

“He’s nearing the top! We need to hurry!” Viper spoke quickly from looking over the rocks, ignoring Mantis’s question. She quickly slithered over to Crane effortlessly wrapping around his shoulders.

“On my mark-” Tigress moved back to the rocks and looked around them to where Shifu was.

She focused her vision on him, using her god given feline abilities to zoom in on where he was.

He only had a few steps left.

 _Three… Two… One…_ “Go!” Tigress shouted, and everyone jumped into action.

Crane took off with a gust of wind so strong, it literally helped get both Tigress and Monkey up the first flight of stairs a little faster.

They ran as fast as they could as Crane soared through the wind, taking Tigress’s advice on staying close to the wall a little too literally.

“IF WE CRASH, I’M ‘GONNA KILL YOU!” Mantis shouted fearfully.

“Stick with me, buddy, I’ll learn you something!” Crane laughed.

“I AM NOT AMUSED.” Mantis countered in annoyance.

By the time they were halfway up the stairs, Tigress noticed Monkey falling back a little.

“Give it everything you’ve got, Monkey! Keep going!” She encouraged, affectively motivating him to speed up enough to stay next to her.

“I need to run more!” Monkey whined in his struggle to keep up.

 _We’re almost there. We’ve got this!_ Tigress thought to herself.

**********************************************************************************

“Where do you think he went?” Mantis questioned a little too loudly.

“Be quiet! He’ll hear you!” Viper hissed as Crane landed directly in front of the front gate to the palace.

“Should we wait for them to catch up or just go in now?” Mantis honestly asked, jumping off Crane’s hat.

“We can’t wait for them; they’ll be arriving at the last moment. We need to get into position now.” Viper spoke quickly, slithering away from the boys at lightning speed.

“Is it too late to forfeit?” Mantis asked lamely.

“Come on, quickly.” Crane lowered his head enough for the bug to jump onto it, before flying quietly towards their designated position.

Master Shifu sat cross legged under the tree just in front of the Training Hall. He’d given his students until the Second Gong to find him and complete their examination. The First Gong was at early morning, the Second at high afternoon, and the Third later in the evening.

If they were wise, they would wait patiently until the Second Gong closes in. But he knew his students well, and they knew him, or at least Tigress did. She knew he would expect an attack earlier than around the afternoon, and he knew they’re just too impatient to wait. They definitely weren’t the wisest. But they were clever at best. He had restricted certain areas that would give them the most cover and leverage, but again he knew his students well. They would bend the rules to their advantage regardless. He couldn’t hold it against them entirely, for he too used to bend the rules when training under Master Oogway. He supposed that that’s where they get it from indefinitely; from him.

Nonetheless, he began playing his favorite flute. Waiting.

**********************************************************************************

Moments later.

**GONG.**

“We’re not going to make it, Tigress!” Monkey reasoned through heavy breaths.

“Yes, we will! Hurry!” Tigress growled, the both of them now moving as fast as they could. Nearing the top.

 **GONG**.

“Where are they?” Mantis hissed at Crane as they watched Viper stealthily slither into position down the nearest pillar of the Training Hall.

 _Come on, Tigress. Hurry!_ Crane yelled in his mind.

**GONG.**

“Now?” Mantis hissed impatiently.

“Wait for Viper’s mark.” Crane whispered.

They watched as Viper visibly coiled in on herself and realized her naturally spring loaded body until she launched herself towards the occupied red panda.

"Now!" Crane yelled, and everyone, including Tigress and Monkey, charged into action.

Suddenly the air around them intensified and Shifu’s eyes snapped open.

The ground swelled with precise motion as the four warriors swarmed their master.

The red panda moved like lightning, wielding his flute like a staff. Master Shifu deflected, blocked, dodged and parried every single hit his students dished out at him and when he felt they’ve had enough, he sent them each flying in different directions.

With quick rolls, they each find their feet and immediately take their stances.

Master Shifu stands posed, ready for their next move, eyeing them with sharp eyes.

Suddenly, Tigress lunges at him, to which he effortlessly flips her over him before avoiding a sneak attack from Viper.

He blocked a hard kick from monkey just in time to flip him too, sending him flying straight into Crane who tried diving at him again. With quick feet, he deflected Mantis’ efforts of a nerve attack just in time to jump out of the way of Viper’s tail whip.

In the air, a growl caught his attention, and with a twist he managed to catch Tigress’s sudden leap towards him using her as leverage to jump onto the roof of the Training Hall. She landed on all fours beneath him.

She looked up to see the spar continuing with Monkey swing up there through the trees and Crane performing one of his specialty aerial corkscrew moves. Each attempt was dodged and deflected with ease. Tigress made a last-minute decision to sneak up from behind.

 _All or nothing,_ she thought to herself as she climbed up the other side of the roof. She crept low once at the top, eyeing the fight just a few feet away from her. But it wasn’t until all her friends were either thrown, deflected, or swatted away that Shifu finally noticed her.

She took her stance with a growl, willing herself to steady her own breathing.

Shifu took his stance.

 ** _Ready,_ **they both unknowingly thought.

Suddenly, they both went at each other, moving with balance unmatched by any of the five. With every punch, kick, and swipe of her sharp claws, Shifu inched backwards until there was no choice of where to go but off the roof. With a final attempt at a punch, Shifu grabbed ahold of her fist and used it to jump off of.

He didn’t even have a chance to collect himself once landing before the remaining Five swarmed him all over again, Tigress joining them seconds after.

In a huge blur of motion Shifu deflected the hits as they came, until finally a hard kick made contact with his stomach accompanied with a low roar.

He flew back a few feet, but managed to flip until he landed on his feet, taking a new stance. He looked up, not bothering to hide his utter surprise at being struck.

Each of the Five surrounded him, panting heavily as they took their stances.

They waited, unsure of what to do next.

 _She got me… Tigress got me!_ Shifu thought, clearly bewildered.

Without another moment of hesitation, he straightened himself up, masking his shock with a hard expression while flipping his flute until it rested behind him. 

Everyone looked at each other before taking their bowing positions.

“Well done, students. It would appear as though you have won. You have successfully passed my ambush examination.” Shifu began calmly.

Everyone breathed a little easier.

“However, had I placed a time limit on how long you would’ve had to actually land a direct hit on me, you would have surely failed. The longer the spar, the slower you become, which means lack of precision. Which ultimately means more openings and opportunities for me to survive such an ambush.” He stated strictly, “You all need more work on speed, precision and agility, if Tigress was the only one who successfully landed a hit.” He added firmly.

With the pointing of his flute, he addressed each student accordingly, “Amongst other things: Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, definitely greater speed. Crane, height. Viper, subtlety. Mantis-”

“Master Shifu?” A voice interrupted the red panda, causing the easily agitated master to point his staff directly at the source of the voice.

"WHAT!?" Shifu growled.

“Aggh.” Zeng, the Jade Palace head attendant, whimpered fearfully, “It-it’s Master Oogway. He wishes to see you.”

Master Shifu’s expression instantly changed from aggravation to concern, quickly leaving his students’ side a second later.

“Whoa… I can’t believe we actually passed.” Crane stated quietly watching Shifu leave.

“I honestly believe we wouldn’t have, had it not been for Tigress. Great job, sweetie.” Viper congratulated, slithering up to her side.

“We all exceeded expectations. Especially you, Monkey.” Tigress turned to him.

“Huh? Me?” Monkey suddenly blushed out of nowhere.

“Yes, you. I don’t care what Master Shifu says, you went above and beyond today in regards to speed. Keep up the good work.” Tigress congratulated gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah you both made an all-time record today. Sprinting up the Palace’s Grand Staircase under thirty minutes? No one’s going to beat that record anytime soon.” Mantis exclaimed proudly for his best friend.

“Want to bet on that?” Crane offered removing his straw hat, using it to fan his over-heating body.

“You? Making a bet? Well, that’s unheard of.” Viper chuckled.

“No, seriously. I’m willing to wager someone’s going to beat that record at any given point in time.” Crane explained.

“Alright then, it's a bet! What do I get if I win?” Mantis asked curiously.

“I’ll do all your palace chores, plus my own, for a whole year.” Crane answered.

“And if you win?” The bug inquired skeptically.

“You give me every Master Mei Ling magazine you receive in the post for an entire year, and do my chores, plus your own, while you’re at it.” Crane suggested.

Mantis thought long and hard about it. “Make it two years on both ends and you have yourself a deal.” He finally countered.

“Deal.” Crane chuckled.

“You’re all witnesses! This guy is gonna lose dramatically.” Mantis stated in a matter of fact tone.

“So, what do we do now?” Viper asked curiously.

“Rest, get some food in your stomachs before Master Shifu returns. We still have a long day of training ahead of us.” Tigress answered gently.

“Aw, why can’t we just have the rest of the day off? We did just pass our near impossible exam after all.” Mantis complained, hopping on Monkey’s shoulder as they all began walking towards the kitchen.

“A day off? Does such a thing even exist?” Monkey chuckled.

Tigress slowed down a little from the group, looking towards the Hall of Heroes, where Master Shifu and Grandmaster Oogway were surely about to converse about something.

"Tigress? You alright?" Viper asked gently, slithering towards the feline.

 _Something doesn't feel right..._ Tigress thought to herself. "Everything's fine." She lied to her best friend.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's grab something to eat before the boys wreck the entire kitchen." Viper mused with a smile.

Tigress followed her towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typical Shifu always underestimating his students. Smh. At least they passed, yaayyyyy :) I wonder what Master Oogway needs to talk to Shifu about?


	4. Grandmaster Oogway's Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once your mind becomes settled, answer becomes clear." - Grandmaster Oogway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandmaster Oogway tries to reason with Shifu. Hard to do when one is so easily caught up by the past.

Master Shifu ran as quickly as he could towards the main part of the Jade Palace, eager to get to the Hall of Heroes.

He didn't know what Grandmaster Oogway had saw in his recent vision, but he doubted it was good considering how abruptly the old tortoise chose to forgo instructing the Ambush Exam for his students as he did every month, in favor of meditating due to the vision.

That was two days ago, and he hadn't heard from his old friend since.

So if the red panda master felt a little antsy these past two days, it was for good reason.

He ran past the palace geese going about their business as per usual, tending to the palace.

If there's one thing he'd give the palace staff credit for, it was their hard earned talent for reacting quickly to the his presence.

He didn't like wasting valuable time when something needed to be done, so he was immensely grateful towards them when they spotted him running up to the Hall of Heroes, hastily opening the doors for him just seconds before he would've kicked the door down himself.

Without wasting another second, he ran through making his way to the very end of the hall.

The huge hall was dark, but it was a peaceful kind of dark. The kind appropriate for deep meditation. Warm candles, and emerald hued lighting filled the ancient hall as well, making a stand against the darkness, ready to fight off any given shadow that dare try to lurk within its old artifacts.

Shifu skids to a stop just a few feet away from where his old friend was. A part of him wanted to simply blurt out questions like a child demanding random answers for anything and everything. But at the last moment, he remembered to keep his bearing. Smoothing down his robes while intaking a deep breath before bowing.

"Master Oogway? You summoned me. Is something wrong?" The red panda master inquired, looking up slightly out of curiosity.

Slowly, a little too slow for his tastes, Master Oogway emerged from his deep meditative position. Quite literally balancing effortlessly upside down on his favorite thin wooden staff.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" The old tortoise countered gently, slowly climbing down the staff.

 _Okay...?_ Shifu thought, "So... Nothing's wrong?" He uttered uncertainly.

"Well, I didn't say that." Master Oogway nonchalantly replied, slowly walking up to the large roundabout set of lit candles.

 _So, I was right. Something is wrong,_ Shifu thought begrudgingly.

He watched Oogway begin to blow out his candles.

One. By. One.

 _He can't be serious right now,_ Shifu thought suddenly as Master Oogway appeared as though he was about to say something to him before turning back to blow more candles out.

 _No, I'm not playing this game with you today,_ Shifu sighed impatiently before using a powerful Kung Fu air movement to blow them all out instantly. "You were saying?" He pressed politely.

Oogway hovered over the smoke of the candles before turning to him, "I have had a vision, several in fact."

"What did you see?" Shifu inquired.

Oogway stared at the defused candles for a moment more, turning to look him dead in the eyes after.

Shifu felt uneasy at the sudden change of mood.

"Tai Lung will return." The old tortoise’s voice was firm, but gentle.

Images instantly invaded Shifu's mind; images of a large, dark, shadowy figure charging at him with deadly intent. "But that is impossible! He is in prison!" Shifu reasoned desperately.

"Nothing is impossible." The look on Oogway's face only stirred up panic in Shifu's heart as he stared at his old friend in horror.

When it became clear that his old master wasn't joking around about this, he turned around sharply, "ZENG!" The red panda yelled.

"Yes, Master Shifu!" The goose flew to him quickly.

"Fly to Chorh-Gom Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons, double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!" Shifu practically yelled into the goose's face.

"YES MASTER SHIFU!" Zeng sounded off obediently, taking off from where he stood so suddenly that he collided with one of the hall's columns.

 _Tai Lung must not return, this can't be allowed to happen,_ Shifu got too lost in his thoughts, the images of the large Snow Leopard clouding his mind, he didn’t realize Oogway was slowly walking away from him.

Oogway shook his head with a sigh, "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it."

Shifu turned and rushed towards him, "We have to do something, we can't just let him march back on the valley and take his revenge! He'll, he'll-"

"Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see," Oogway interrupted Shifu's attempt to defend himself, "-but if you allow it to settle," Oogway taps the water in the Moon Pool, "the answer becomes clear."

They both stared into the water to see the reflection of the ceiling, where a intricate carving of a Jade Dragon statue was clutching a scroll in its mouth.

Shifu suddenly looks up, _Of course..._ "The Dragon Scroll." He breathed.

"It is time." Oogway announced softly, looking up at the scroll with him.

"But who? Who is worthy enough to be trusted with the secrets to limitless power? To become... The Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked him honestly, wanting to know the answer himself.

A short pause ensued as he waited for Oogway to respond.

"I don't know." The old tortoise replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Shifu glared at him dumfounded, _I swear, if he keeps playing games with me-_

 _"_ Believe it or not, my dear old friend, but I do not always have the answers you seek." Oogway interrupted Shifu's thought process.

Shifu glared at the scroll on the ceiling again, "You have more answers than I do on any given day. Surely, you must know how to go about finding someone worthy enough to receive the Dragon Scroll." Shifu reasoned.

"I could no sooner choose a star in the sky and deem it worthy enough for such a thing. China is a big place, Shifu. There are potential warriors not even yet born that could be entrusted with it, no less thousands upon thousands walking these lands as we speak." Oogway countered gently.

"We have to start somewhere. Time obviously isn't in our favor at the moment." Shifu spoke with determination, following Oogway's lead towards the entrance of the hall.

"Indeed, which is why it would make all the more sense to start in our own front yard." Oogway suggested.

"Are you insinuating that my students are potential choices?" Shifu inquired curiously.

"There are possibilities all around us, Shifu. It would not do us well to start eliminating those possibilities before we've even begun searching for them." Oogway replied coolly.

 _Could it really be that easy? Master Oogway_ _receiving a vision of adversity only to find the solution standing right in front of us the entire time?_ Shifu thought to himself, looking back at the scroll on the ceiling again.

"Do you not have faith in your own students? If my knowledge serves me well, they did just pass your exam with outstanding resilience." Oogway chuckled.

 _How does he even know that? I_ _haven't told him anything-_ "I wouldn't call it outstanding. But yes, they did pass." Shifu confirmed, opting not to question how he knew when they only just passed moments ago. _They passed because of Tigress,_ He added thought.

"I would call it an extraordinary performance of unity and effort. They started as a team, they ended as a team. That alone deserves the highest praise." Oogway spoke gently.

"Too much praise and it will undoubtedly cloud their vision." Shifu countered firmly.

"Too little, and their resilience may very well suffer." Oogway countered back calmly.

"I will not let their victories get to their heads." Shifu stated in a rough tone.

Oogway paused to look at him, "Your students are not Tai Lung, Shifu. Treat them as such, and you'll have even bigger problems to worry about." Oogway reasoned softly.

Shifu glared at him with a pained expression. Shame, and guilt slowly settling into his stomach. "I will not make the same mistakes again, not with them, master. I can't treat them as I once treated him. Too much of love will-... I will not lead them astray." Shifu spoke softly, catching his vulnerable slip up.

Oogway gave him a sympathetic expression, "Wether it's leading them down a path of light, or leading them straight into the darkness, your students are willing to follow your lead no matter the cost. I firmly believe that you are incapable of leading them astray, so as long as you choose to go down whichever pathway for the right reasons." Oogway advised gently.

Shifu stared at him for a long moment before looking away.

"Come, Shifu. We have much to do." Oogway breifly placed a hand on his shoulder before resuming his walk towards the entrance.

"I assume you have an idea?" Shifu inquired through a heavy sigh.

Oogway chuckled lightly, "A splendid one, if I do say so myself. The main courtyard hasn't seen the village' eye in far too long."

"You're thinking of a tournament?" Shifu wondered curiously.

"Precisely." Grandmaster Oogway agreed with a smile.

"I'll inform the Five, and and begin the necessary preparations." Shifu replied, determination in his voice.

*********************************************************************************

 _Here, in the Valley of Peace, awaits the Dragon Warrior. Of that, I am sure of. His presence has been known to me for countless years. Tomorrow, he will rise from the depths of the village and take his place amongst us,_ Grandmaster Oogway thought to himself as he and Shifu walked through the palace informing their staff of whats to come within the next day, _and he will not only lead us to victory, but he will make the family whole, strong, as a family should be,_ Grandmaster Oogway smiled as he watched Shifu rant at the geese in his charge. 

_All in good time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shifu may be in for one hell of a long ride. Po is about to get a taste of awesomeness. Oogway knows something no one else knows, SEVERAL somethings in fact. But he will always be the greatest secret keeper in the history of China.


	5. I'll Always Be Strong For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantis attempts to close Monkey's window, and Tigress shows concern for Shifu. This should be good :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit emotional, but I'm loving the slow build.

It was early evening when Master Shifu found himself pacing the walkway just in front of the Assistant Palace Attendant's office.

His mind replayed Master Oogway's words from earlier in the Hall of Heroes. Dissecting every word as if they were a punch line to some universal riddle, even when he knew he should just take them for what they were, simple advice.

Everything was happening so abruptly; after years of comfortable peace, he didn't know what to do with himself.

So he walked until he was running out of places to walk here at the Jade Palace. Observing their staff at work in what Master Oogway liked to call: 'high palace traffic' mode.

He had been distantly trailing the assistant palace attendant, Zu Lang, since earlier that morning.

The goose had been placed in charge of seeing to every detail of the Tournament by Grandmaster Oogway shortly after he and the old Tortoise informed the entire staff. He had reputable experience handling the on goings of the palace, for he'd been working at the Jade Palace for years alongside Zeng. Therefore, he had every faith in the goose that the upcoming event would go smoothly without his supervisor.

The staff would have to work through the night to ensure that everything was prepared and ready, from decorations, to the training equipment, to the fliers and poster announcements.

Yes, they truly had a lot of work to do tonight due to the last-minute call for a tournament.

He was nervous, but he'd never admit it out loud. He was worried, but anyone other than Master Oogway and his students would never notice.

His students, the look on their faces when he informed them of the tournament bothered him a lot more than it should have. So much uncertainty, shock, and disbelief just plastered in their expressions. And as much as he hated to admit it, it ached his heart when he realized he was seeing an ounce of fear hiding behind their eyes along with the rest of the mixed emotions their expressions held.

They had asked why Master Oogway deemed it time to choose a Dragon Warrior, after endless years of the idea just being nothing more than a legend passed through generations. And when they did, he found that he couldn't answer them.

"Don't ask questions. Just prepare yourselves for tomorrow's tournament."

He had told them before abruptly walking away, leaving them standing in the Training Hall, wondering, thinking God knows what. All because he was scared to reveal the true reason why China suddenly needed the Dragon Warrior. He couldn't help the fear that settled in his heart. If he didn't know better, he'd swear it was slowly starting to paralyze him from the inside out, the thought of Tai Lung returning...

"Good evening, Master Shifu. I apologize for keeping you waiting." Zu Lang, the assistant head attendant walked past Shifu carrying a rather big box into his office.

"Think nothing of it. I do believe we have been running you ragged since this morning." Master Shifu reassured, walking into the office with his hands behind his back.

"That, you both have. If I'm being very honest with myself, this is the first time I've been tripled up in work since the rebuilding of the palace kitchen no more than five years ago." Zu Lang chuckled while quickly sorting through the big box of papers.

"Ah, yes. Monkey and Mantis truly suffered severe consequences for their shenanigans that led up to that kitchen explosion." Shifu agreed with amusement.

"Yes, the kitchen truly was a horrendous sight to behold. Now then, I've received a rather excited confirmation in regards to the tournament announcement posters. I've managed to strike a very good deal with the village craftsmen, so I can assure you, the entirety of our request won't cost us a dime. Even the village entertainers and pyromaniacs are willing to give us a grand performance free of charge." Zu Lang spoke vibrantly while un-scrolling something just to toss it behind him and resume searching in the box.

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'pyrotechnicians'." Shifu corrected with a smirk.

Zu Lang huffed in annoyance, "Better than just calling them 'Egotistical Fire Starters'. Do you know how long it took our palace cleaners just to remove the burn marks off the courtyard last year for Master Oogway's birthday? Nearly three weeks!" He then haul himself half way into the big box, "One would think they would try going for a more respectable profession rather than simply blowing stuff up."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you looking for?" Shifu questioned curiously.

"The manual for 'Iron Ox and his Blades of Death'. My staff will not go near that piece of training equipment unless they know how to operate it properly. After that one incident last year... Problem is: I just don't know where Zeng put it last." Zu Lang replied, nearly shouting because of how deep inside the box he now was.

Shifu walked slowly towards the nearest shelf, looking at the very bottom toward the left of it.

He recalled having to create a manual for the machinery himself, after the... incident.

"I do believe this may be it, Mr. Zu Lang." Shifu stated calmly reaching for it.

"Beg your pardon? Oh! You found it! I've been searching everywhere for it!" The goose practically snatched it from Shifu, opening it quickly to read through it.

"Zeng tends to keep his, what he likes to call: 'Life Saving Information', on the bottom shelf. It may do you some good in remembering that." Shifu said coolly.

"And remember it I shall. Oh- pardon me, my manners escape me. Did you need to speak to me about something, Master Shifu?" Zu Lang inquired, lowering the scroll.

"I simply wanted an update on everything. Which you have already brought me up to speed with. Please, you have much work to do. Don't let me keep you any longer." Shifu waved him off.

"Excellent! Have a pleasant evening, Master Shifu. Don't worry about anything. We'll have everything ready for you and Master Oogway by early morning. You can count on us." Zu Lang reassured with a smile, walking away quickly after.

If Shifu were to be very honest with himself, he was literally looking for anything to distract his ever-wandering mind.

If he didn’t keep moving, didn’t keep entertaining his mind with something, anything, his mind would surely wander back into the past. A place where darkness lurked; a place where his heart grew heaviest with pain.

So, he walked out of Zu Lang’s office, his hands joined behind his back. Where he was going to walk next, he didn’t know and he didn’t care. He just had to keep walking, even if it was aimlessly. He had to find a way to relieve his anxiety, even if it was running behind the palace staff making sure things go according to plan.

He’d suffer Mantis’ obnoxious ongoing ranting about anything and everything just to escape those certain menacing thoughts of what could come, and that thought alone was really pushing it.

***********************************************************************************

After a few minutes of walking, he found himself walking along the palace public courtyard, watching the geese scramble around with purpose in their step. Putting up decoration by decoration, and any other entertainment intended thing they needed for the tournament.

After a few moments, he decided he needed to find a place much quieter for a while, for the consistent chatter and noise was beginning to aggravate his ears at such an hour, as sensitive as they were. So he walked towards the student barracks. Curious as to wether or not his students were asleep. He'd be willing to bet that they weren't because of the distant ruckus the palace staff were ensuing.

There he ventured silently, staring at the ground as he did so. Watching his tired feet carry his restless-self cooperatively. Without thinking anything of it, he entered the barracks, but stopped short of entering the main hallway when he heard slight shouting. Instead, he inched towards the threshold, listening in.

"Get out of my room, Mantis!" Monkey nearly shouted, his tone drenched with annoyance.

"No! We're not doing this tonight! I've had it with you and your indecisiveness!" Mantis snapped.

"Get out and go back to bed!" The primate growled.

"CLOSE YOUR WINDOW!" The praying mantis growled back.

"Request for the palace construction workers to build you thicker walls!" Monkey argued.

"Or you can just close your window and go back to sleep!" Mantis reasoned hotly.

"Just switch rooms with someone!" Monkey countered.

"Oh-yeah sure, every night? News flash! My room isn't the only room that gets cold when you keep your window open! So that won't solve a damn thing!" Mantis snapped back.

"Can you guys just go to bed already?" Crane asked tiredly.

"How am I supposed to sleep when my soul is literally freezing over every night?" Mantis argued.

"The same way a normal person would. Just use your covers." Monkey reasoned.

"YOU. AREN'T. NORMAL. But I'll tell you what will be normal." Mantis growled.

"Tell me what 'would' be normal then, Mantis. Tell me." Monkey pressed.

"This window. CLOSED!" Mantis nearly shouted, followed by the closing of a window.

"Touch my window again and I'll toss you into someone's soup pot!" Monkey threatened, followed by the re-opening of his window.

"I swear its like we're living with children! GET OUT OF MY WAY." Viper growled, slithering past them to slam the window shut.

Shifu flinched slightly when he heard two grand slaps behind their heads follow shortly after.

"YOU, GO TO BED. AND YOU, GET OUT!" She hissed angrily, pointing at Monkey with the tip of her sharp tail first, then to Mantis.

Mantis moved out the room solemnly.

"But-"

"If you so much as come within a foot of this window, so help me God, I will wring your neck until you turn purple. Either you sleep without your blanket if you get hot tonight or sleep with it if you get cold! DO NOT TOUCH THIS WINDOW!" Viper hissed threateningly at Monkey.

"Yes, ma'am." He surrendered in a slightly frightened tone.

She then slithered out of his room, slamming his door behind her.

A few seconds of silence lingered in the air,

"Hey, I'm really sorry for-"

"Go to sleep, Mantis." She interrupted his apology by pushing him into his room and slamming his door closed on him too.

"Sheesh. I just wanted to apologize for making a big deal about the window." Mantis said in annoyance.

"To me, or to her?" Monkey inquired curiously.

"You can eat rocks for all I care, dude. I was apologizing to Viper." Mantis said solemnly.

"Apology accepted. Now go to sleep." She bit out tiredly.

With a heavy sigh from Mantis' room, the barracks hall grew quite again.

Shifu was nearly about to move away from the threshold but stopped short when Mantis spoke up again, his voice more sincere than he'd ever heard it,

"Am I the only one who's nervous about tomorrow?"

No one responded at first.

"I'm nervous too." Monkey admitted.

"We're all nervous, guys. Just try not to think about it. Try to get some sleep. Tigress wants us up early so we can get a good training session going before the tournament, at the Training Hall. A little sleep will do us some justice." Crane reasoned gently.

Another small silence ensued.

"What if none of us are picked? Wouldn't that be a great dishonor to Shifu?" Mantis asked honestly.

"He won't disown us as his students in the event of us not being picked." Crane replied reasonably.

Shifu inched closer, his ears dropping slightly.

"He did it to Tai Lung... What's to stop him from doing it again?" Mantis spoke sadly after a moment.

"I don't believe that's what happened. I think there's more to it than either him or Master Oogway are willing to tell us. We don't know the whole story, and we probably never will. So we can't assume." Viper suggested respectfully, her voice gentle.

"Could we not talk about this right now? We aren't supposed to be bringing him up at all you know." Crane said firmly.

"I think Viper is right. Shifu loved Tai Lung, despite the uh... bad things that happened. I'm willing to wager he still loves him in his own way." Monkey spoke up, ignoring Crane.

"Guys, come on. Seriously. Either change the subject or go to sleep. Master Shifu's still probably walking around the palace right now. I don't want him hearing this conversation if he decides to come through here." Crane's voice went hard with warning.

"Let alone Tigress. She still hasn't come back from meditating. I really hope she gets at least some kind of rest before tomorrow morning. It seems like she hasn't been her normal self lately." Mantis said calmly.

"That's because Shifu hasn't been himself lately." Monkey reasoned, "We all know her emotions and moods reflect his very closely."

"A little too closely. I would hate to see her lose herself over trying to please him anymore than she already has." Mantis agreed with Monkey.

"She'll be fine, guys... please, lets get some sleep now. As bad as it is, the palace staff working all night will be hard to sleep through, we don't need to keep ourselves up as well," Crane reassured, "Not that I don't enjoy our conversations. I could do without all the arguing over the window though."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Good night everyone." Crane yawned gently, earning a round of good nights from them.

The barracks then grew silent.

Shifu stared at the floor with a hard expression, for he didn't know what to make of what he'd just overheard.

They were all nervous, he knew they would be. But he didn't think it would run as deep as to relate things to Tai Lung.

He regretted the tournament in this moment, but it needed to be done.

They had to be sure his students were tested. Either one of them was chosen, or none of them were.

But at least now he knew, that reassurance was vital to their emotional feedback should none of them be chosen by Master Oogway. He couldn't let them believe that they were somehow like Tai Lung, because they weren't. He had to be strong for them.

Problem is, how could he be strong for them when he wasn't strong for Tai Lung himself.... No...

He couldn't think like that. Not now. He needed to keep moving.

They said Tigress had not returned from meditating. Perhaps he should find her, and check on her. Just to be sure that she returned to bed sometime soon to get some rest for tomorrow. Yes, he would do that now as he silently moved his way out of his students' barracks.

He didn't have to think about where Tigress would be, because he already knew where she liked to meditate at at this hour of the night. So it was without difficulty that he found his most prized student at the very top of the Jade Palace's Hall of Heroes rooftop.

He slowly, silently, made his way to the very edge, where she was meditating.

From this angle, it seemed as though she was basking in the night's white moonlight. Her back was facing him, and for a moment he hesitated.

"I used to believe that the whole Dragon Warrior tale was just a myth. That we'd never see the day Grandmaster Oogway would get to choose someone to take up the title or its responsibilities." Tigress spoke up so suddenly, he thought she was talking to herself.

But the moment she stood up from her meditative position and glanced back at him before turning back to gaze at the moon proved him otherwise.

He simply stared at her for a moment before looking at the moon himself. "I could really say the same, in a way." Shifu admitted.

He had drowned himself in his own self pity and guilt the day Tai Lung was taken away from him, that he truly believed that the Dragon Warrior tale was just a myth. That he'd been so foolish to let such a glorious idea become so shoved up in his head, that it clouded his judgement and forced him to lead Tai Lung down a false path. Filling his son's mind up with hopeless dreams all because those very same dreams appeared to be worth it all in his own mind. He wanted something to blame for the person he allowed himself to become. A mythical Dragon Warrior tale was the perfect accusation for how foolish he allowed himself to be.

But he learned the hard way that the tale wasn't to blame. He was.

Master Oogway wasn't the one who failed his son. He was.

And now... Now that the tale has meaning to it again, could he finally have a chance at making things right.

To train the true Dragon Warrior, and bring inner peace to those who need it the most. Even if he, himself ended up with none. He had to be strong...

"You don't always have to be strong, you know." Tigress pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked away from the moon to see her amber glowing eyes resting on him.

"We can be strong for you." Her voice was gentle, a tone he didn't get to hear as often as he'd like.

It was smooth, and calm, like steady rainfall during a thunderstorm. There was a power in her voice, wether it was gentle and soft, or a deafening roar. So much so that he found himself hanging on her every word.

"Sometimes, it's through other peoples' strength, that you find your own. At times, far greater than what it would've been if you were going about it all on your own." She said calmly, concern evident in her sharp gaze.

Shifu couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of her words.

"Using Master Oogway's words against me." Shifu looked down at the scaled rooftop tiles.

Tigress smiled.

"Your strength is not like mine, Tigress..." He spoke gently, causing her smile to fade a little.

He raised his ocean blue eyes to meet hers, "Your strength is effortlessly much stronger. Which at times, i truly believe not even Master Oogway could compete with."

Tigress stared into his eyes with hope as clear as day, "All the more reason for you to lean on me then, when you need it the most." Her voice was as serious as her expression was genuine, "That's what family does. We lean on each other when it matters the most. No matter what, we'd give all the strength we have and more just to keep you standing, Shifu."

He gazed hard into her eyes at the use of his first name.

"I'd give all of my strength." She added as if to make a point.

_Tigress..._

His heart ached at just how genuine her words were.

How vulnerable she was being with him just to ensure that he knew he didn't have to stand, or suffer alone.

But it was a choice he was making, a sacrifice stemmed from his past mistakes that was his and his alone to bear. He would never allow such weight to be placed on any of their shoulders, let alone hers. His strong Tigress...

 _I love you too much for that..._ He thought as he slowly closed the distance between them, calmly pulling her down to his level before wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Thank you, Tigress. For being strong for me." Shifu spoke softly, feeling her arms slowly warp themselves around his waist.

He suddenly realized that his heart didn't feel as heavy as earlier. Like a small weight was lifted from his shoulders for a time. He felt his heart ache, but for another reason entirely that he couldn't quite understand at the moment.

And he felt like that was okay.

He didn't have to understand, he just needed to pull strength from it. To rest his relentless mind and heart for a few minutes so it could recover from the sudden turn of events as of late. This strength, this white moon light was all he wanted at the moment. All he needed.

 _Please, let this last for a few moments..._ He thought to himself, sinking a little further into her embrace. Because even if it did last only for a few minutes before tomorrow's tournament, then he'd take all that he could get. He didn't have to keep moving, he just needed someone to steady him. And Tigress knew him well enough to do so, without the slightest bit of hesitation.

He loved her for that.

For seeing through what others couldn't enough to know when to catch him when he least expected it, so unlike others always coming at him with a dead on charge, or tip toeing around him.

"Thank you." He spoke again, this time in a hushed whisper, burying his face a little in her shoulder.

Her embrace slightly tightened in reaction, "I'll always be strong for you."

After another moment, Shifu reluctantly pulled back from her warm embrace, "You should get some rest, Tigress. You'll need it for tomorrow, as do I."

She nodded in understanding as he looked down for a second or so before meeting her gaze again.

He had missed the small, quick flash of disappointment that shot across her features when his warmth vanished from her arms after pulling away, but it was skillfully masked by a small smile before their eyes met again.

With a small sigh, she stood tall and slowly walked a few feet away from him before turning to face him again.

He looked, and saw something grace her features, something that looked like a mixture of concern and... something else.

But he didn't know what...

"Good night, Shifu." She finally spoke after a moment.

"Good night, Tigress." He replied, equally as gentle.

He watched her turn and slide effortlessly down the side of the rooftop before jumping off the edge entirely, landing precisely on another rooftop much lower to the ground than the one he now stood alone on.

She moved quickly towards the student barracks, eventually disappearing into the shadows.

Within a few seconds, he turned his attention back to the white full moon.

And it was in this moment, he chose to stay a while and bask in the white moon light.

Tigress's words fresh on his mind, pushing away the darkness. Settling his anxiety. Keeping him steady for the moment.

It was because of these few moment's that they just shared, when he needed it the most, that he'll always view her as his ounce of "white moon light".

A source of healing for him to resort to, even if it was only temporary. Because when it came down to it, it was better than having nothing.

Down below, amber eyes watched him for a moment more.

Ensuring that her attempt at helping him settle his nerves was not in vain.

 _"I'll always be strong for you."_ was what she had said, and she meant every word.

With that final thought, Tigress surely made her way to her room. To rest, for tomorrow's tournament. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little *cough* *cough* Shigress vibe going on here. Anyone else feeling it too? XD Some of you are going to end up hating me, but that's okay. I have a secret ingredient to this secret ingredient soup! So have it haha.


	6. The Dragon Warrior... is a Panda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po takes matters into his own hands for once. Shifu obviously favors Tigress above all else. And Grandmaster Oogway apparently loves to dance. This should be interesting...

It was surprisingly a quiet early morning in the Valley of Peace, aside for the usual morning ambience.

Shifu trailed after a quick paced Zu Lang as they made their way to the village Ink & Parchment shop with their assigned team of announcers.

Within the hour, the team was set to start posting the Tournament posters, once Master Shifu gave them the approval for it of course.

The owners of the shop tended to over dramatize announcements at times, so a quick look at the initial posters was a must for Shifu.

It was also good that they waited for this morning to do so, for there were few villagers roaming around at the moment considering it was still pretty early in the morning. He loathed having to strike up a conversation and 'Be Social', as Master Oogway had put it, when he didn't feel up to it.

It had been a long night for him, and the day was only going to be all the more tiresome considering what was taking place. He truly did not want to socialize anymore than he already needed to.

"All of you, line up! That's it. Nice and presentable. Don't brush up against the wall, you'll ruin your robes! There you go... Now wait out here until I say otherwise." Zu Lang ordered his attendants about outside the Ink & Parchment shop before making his way inside, Shifu following close behind.

"Hello!? Good morning, Mr. Tong!" Zu Lang called out cheerily walking up to the front desk.

Just then, a pudgy pig dressed in a light yellow robe walked into view from the back room, "Ah, good morning, Mr. Zu Lang, Master Shifu." Mr. Tong greeted warmly with a low bow for Shifu, in which Shifu returned.

"We trust everything is ready for today?" Zu Lang inquired politely.

"That it is. I'll just be a moment." Mr. Tong replied, quickly making his way to the back of his shop.

"I hope they are reasonably fashioned." Zu Lang whispered to Shifu with a smirk.

Shifu offered a hopeful nod.

"Here you have it! Finished fresh just three hours ago! I ensured my employees stayed overnight to get the job done. Otherwise, they wouldn't have come in until late this afternoon to finish up the work." Mr. Tong chuckled, placing a big box on the front desk before handing a poster to Zu Lang.

"Very good with the colors, Mr. Tong." Zu Lang congratulated with a smile, handing Shifu the poster.

"Well, thank you." The pig responded proudly, leaning against the counter.

"Short. Sweet. And to the point. Just how Master Oogway likes it. You've done us a remarkable service under such short notice. Thank you, master Tong." Shifu spoke with a small smile, before turning to walk out of the shop.

"Think nothing of it, Master Shifu. Oh- have yourself a good day!" Mr. Tong called out to his retreating back.

"You as well." The red panda master replied, stepping out of the shop.

"Do you really think he liked it?" Mr. Tong asked curiously.

"Of course he did. He would've said otherwise if he didn't." Zu Lang defended Shifu

Mr. Tong nodded with a big smile as Zu Lang placed the poster in his hands back into the box, picking the box up with slight struggle afterwards.

"Thank you again, Mr. Tong. We'll be in touch!" Zu Lang breathed, making his way quickly out of the shop.

Shifu watched Zu Lang drop the box in front of his attendants.

"I appreciate you taking the time to approve of the posters, master Shifu. They came out better than I expected them to." Zu Lang chuckled.

"Have them posted within the hour. Start from the Grand Staircase, end at the village main entrance. Stick to the schedule."

Shifu said firmly before turning away from the goose.

"Yes, master." Zu Lang bowed to him, "Alright, you all know the drill. Ready yourselves to post! I want teams of three. We need these posted within the hour." He quickly debrief his attendants.

 _This day couldn't go faster even if time itself demanded it to,_ Shifu thought to himself as he quickly walked back to the palace.

**********************************************************************************

"Where are Monkey and Mantis?" Tigress inquired, as only two of her fellow teammates walked into the Training Hall.

"The kitchen. I told them to hurry up, but it seems like they're taking their sweet time today." Crane answered calmly.

"Today isn't the day for any of their shenanigans." Tigress expressed with annoyance.

"Relax, sweetie. They won't be long." Viper reasoned as she slithered away towards the Fire Pit.

"I'd honestly be impressed if they managed to get on Shifu's bad-side today." Crane mused, stretching out his wings before reaching for his toes.

"Well, I won't tolerate it today. They need to hurry up." Tigress replied, looking at the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion.

***********************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in the palace pantry,

"I don't get why you even try to hide them in here, dude. Your dresser would be a better hiding spot." Mantis mused, watching his best friend climb up the shelves to get to his usual personal cookie jar’s hiding place.

"I can't hide them in my room. Don't you remember what happened when Shifu surprised us with that random room inspection three months ago and found them under my bed? He restricted me from eating them, or any other goodies, for three weeks! If I wanted a snack, I had to sneak into the village for one. And that never ends well if you're seen or caught." Monkey grumbled, placing his Almond cookie jar at the far back of the very top shelf, moving bigger jars in front of it in an effort to hide them well.

"Didn't you just tell me the other day that the jar was empty cause someone took them all? What sense is there in hiding an empty cookie jar?" Mantis asked curiously.

"I re-filled it! It's a full jar now. Plus I'm arranging everything a certain way, so if anyone tries stealing from me again, I'll know." Monkey replied, steadily climbing down the shelves once he was satisfied with the hiding spot.

"There! My cookies are safe." Monkey stood next to Mantis, admiring his work.

"Yeah... We should go now. Tigress is probably wondering where we are." Mantis turned to leave, Monkey close behind.

"Did she even eat breakfast today? I didn't see her go to sleep last night or wake up this morning." Monkey spoke with curiosity.

"I heard her finally come in last night, but she must have risen earlier than us today. You already know she's always two steps ahead of us." Mantis reasoned, jumping on Monkey's shoulder.

Monkey agreed while he picked up the pace, heading straight for the Training Hall.

Once they entered the hall, Crane and Viper could be seen sparring with one another at the very back of the hall where the Fire Pit was.

They were about to head on over when the clearing of a throat stopped them in their tracks.

"Uh, heh heh, good morning, Tigress." Monkey greeted with a sheepish smile, turning to face the annoyed feline.

Tigress stood a good foot away from them, her arms crossed.

"What? We were hungry! Can't put on a grand slam performance on an empty stomach." Mantis reasoned cautiously.

"Next time, get an earlier breakfast in. We can't afford to slack on anything today. Go ahead and stretch out before the next spar." Tigress said firmly before jumping into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

"Phew... Well, that could've been worse." Mantis chuckled, relieved.

"Who're you telling." Monkey agreed.

They both stretched out for a few minutes before they all paired up together for another round of sparring.

Tigress vs Crane, and Viper and Mantis vs Monkey.

************************************************************************************

This continued for about an hour, switching partners often, until Master Shifu walked into the hall.

"Heads up! It's Master Shifu!" Mantis shouted on top of one of the swinging clubs.

They all paused in their training, jumping off whatever obstacle they were on to head over to Shifu.

"Good morning, Master!" They all greeted Shifu in unison with a bow.

"Good morning, students. Are you all prepared for today?" Shifu looked at each one of them.

"Yes, master. We were just trying to get in a quick training session before the Tournament." Viper answered before anyone one else could.

"Very good." Shifu replied.

"Speaking of which, can we take a break? My calves are still sore from yesterday's exam." Monkey asked, rubbing said calves.

"It would not do any good to wear yourselves out before the Tournament. Take the rest of this time to stretch or meditate. The public arena will be opened to the villagers directly after the First Gong. That's in two hours. So use your time wisely." Shifu informed them.

"Yes, master." They all replied together.

"Also, take the opportunity to come up with a plan as to how to make your entrance to the Tournament. I will announce your names, you will do the rest." Shifu spoke calmly, "You will also be facing one piece of training equipment each. Afterwards, you will conduct teamed spars. You may choose amongst yourselves as to who you would each like to go up against.”

"Oh- You're so on, Viper." Mantis chuckled.

"Yeah, we've been meaning to battle it out for quite sometime. It'll be fun." Viper agreed with a smile.

"Fun for me when I win, yes." Mantis laughed.

"I'll take on both Monkey and Crane." Tigress suggested.

"No sweat." Crane smiled while Monkey nodded his head.

"Excellent. I trust you all to take your places when the time comes. Good luck, to you all." Shifu bowed to them with a small smirk.

They bowed back instantly.

"Man, I'm actually excited for this tournament now. I've been wanting to kick your butt since last month!" Mantis teased Viper as they made their way out of the Training Hall.

"Oh- shut it. You aren't going to last a second." Viper teased back playfully, "That's what you think!" He retorted.

"So do you have any ideas for our entrance?" Crane asked Monkey, as Shifu began making his way out of the Hall, a pair of amber eyes watching him leave.

"I think we should all jump up from the sides out of no where and land directly in the middle of the arena. It will be epic! The villagers will go crazy over it." Monkey suggested with a smile.

"Tigress? What do you think about that?" Crane asked.

Tigress turned her attention to them, "I think that idea is a solid one. Let's catch up with Viper and Mantis so we can work out the details."

With a nod from both men, they moved out of the Training Hall to catch up with the other two.

***********************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, the day started off as any other normal day would.

Mr. Ping, the early riser he naturally was, woke before Po and started cooking for the early morning customers.

A familiar ruckus echoed through the shop's walls not very long after opening as Po had yet another fanboy crazed dream of awesomeness, or as Mr. Ping now thought - a dream filled with endless proportions of noodles.

Po finally woke, after many calls from his father, and the day continued with endless orders to bring service to.

Po, however, was having a bit more trouble than usual while serving the customers, for his father had apparently woken up an extra tad early to re-arrange the service tables, bringing them closer together compared to how they were normally spaced out.

"Here, Po. Take these orders to tables: Two, five and thirteen." Mr. Ping ordered calmly, handing his son a few bowls.

"Got it, Dad." Po replied, heading out to the customers.

"S'cuse me. Pardon me." Po did his best to squeeze through the tables.

"HEY! Watch it, Po!" One of the pig customers chided irritably, elbowing Po's stomach away from his food.

"Oh- sorry... suck it up-" Po apologized and scolded himself.

With an intake of breath, he attempted to suck in his stomach in order to get past the next two tables, but ended up getting stuck.

"Aw, jeez." He mumbled, moving suddenly in an attempt to free himself only to accidentally let his tail puff find a place into a Mother Rabbit's soup bowl, upsetting not only her, but her rabbit children as well.

"Oops... I'm sorry. A thousand pardons!" He apologized sympathetically.

He was about to offer them all a new round of soup bowls, or their money refunded, when suddenly a loud gong went off just at the entrance to the shop.

He turned just in time to see a small group of Jade Palace staff sticking an event poster on the wall closest to the entrance of the restaurant.

"NO WAY!?" The panda gasped, quickly making his way over, eager to be the first one to read it.

"Oh-man! Grandmaster Oogway is choosing the Dragon Warrior! TODAY!", Po shouted excitedly, turning to rush the customers out of the shop, "EVERYONE! EVERYONE! GO! Get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is going to get the Dragon Scroll!"

Mr. Ping looked up from behind the shop's payment counter, curious as to what the fuss was about.

"We've been waiting a thousand years for this! JUST TAKE THE BOWL!" Po shouts at a customer trying to quickly scarf down his noodles.

"This is the greatest day in Kung Fu history! Don't worry about it, just go!" Po starts shoving a rabbit customer to the entrance who was busy rummaging around inside her purse for money.

With excitement bubbling in his stomach, he begins heading for the entrance himself before a "Po! Where are you going!?" stopped him short.

"To the... Jade Palace?" Po answered his father nervously, disappointment of probably not being able to go already starting to set in his gut.

"Don't you move an inch!" Mr. Ping called out to him, disappearing into the back of the shop.

Po then turned back to the entrance, slowly inching out of it to see an endless one way traffic zone of villagers filling the street in front of the shop. His face fell as a group of little rabbit children cheered amongst each other while they walked past him.

"Hey, Po! Aren't you going to the palace? Master Oogway's choosing the Dragon Warrior today!" A regular pig customer nudged Po with a friendly smile as he walked past him.

"Uh-yeah! But-uh... Got a lot to do here at the shop today... Maybe a little later." Po called out to him in response, his voice faltering a little at the end of his sentence.

With a heavy heart, he turned away from the street, walking back into the shop with a sad expression.

"Here, Po! Take this with you!" Mr. Ping announced, catching Po's attention.

 _What in the world?_ Po thought to himself, "What's this?" He then asked as he froze where he stood in the middle of the shop.

"Why, it's your noodle cart of course! The whole valley will be there! And you'll sell noodles to all of them!" Mr. Ping replied excitedly.

_Oh..._

"Selling noodles?" Po questioned quietly, a hint of disappointment in his voice that his father didn't catch.

The goose nodded happily.

 _Maybe if I just ask him, he'll let me go without having to bring work along,_ Po thought, "But Dad, I was kind of thinking maybe I-"

"Yeah?" Mr. Ping encouraged, interrupting Po.

"Well, I was kind of thinking maybe I-" Po hesitated,

"Uh-huh?" Mr. Ping pressed patiently.

Po sighed heavily, "Could also sell the bean buns. They're- they're about to go bad." He lied.

 _Real brave, Po,_ He mentally berated himself.

"That's my boy! I told you that dream was a sign." Mr. Ping praised him, walking to the back again in search for the buns.

"Yeah... Glad I had it." Po replied back with disappointment.

**********************************************************************************

A little while later, back at the palace, the public arena was filling with an endless stream of villagers. Big, small, old and young alike.

Numerous palace staff attendants were scattered, ushering villagers to their designated tournament viewing places, as children ran amok playing excitedly, waiting for the event to start.

Villagers continued to make their way up the Grand Staircase when Po finally reached the first step at the very bottom.

 _Are you kidding me!? Dang it! I completely forgot about these stairs! It's going to take ages to get this cart up there!_ Po thought to himself, staring at the stairs in disbelief.

He watched a number of villagers pass him before glaring at the staircase itself again.

 _No, I will not be defeated by my old enemy! I refuse to miss this tournament! These stairs are going down!_ Po growled in his mind, quickly turning the cart around before pulling it up the first few steps.

About 15 minutes later, Po struggles to pull the surprisingly heavy noodle cart up five more stairs before letting it fall back down two steps, collapsing dramatically on to his back from the effort.

He slowly pulls himself into a sitting position and looks past the cart, only to discover that he's only made it up about 32 steps from the bottom.

 _Ugh... No... I'll never make it up there at this rate,_ Po whined in his head running a hand down his face.

Just then, two pig villagers, whom he knew as the Shaw Brothers, pass by and stop to look at him, "Your father taking advantage of another village event, hey Po?" The eldest brother asked sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Po replied solemnly.

"Sorry, Po." The youngest spoke with empathy.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir?" The oldest offered, ushering his brother to keep going.

Po watched them go with a sad expression.

"No... I'll bring me back a souvenir." Po suddenly grew determined, abandoning his apron, hat and the cart entirely in favor of making the tournament. He ran as quickly as he could up the stairs. Hope and excitement filling his heart up.

**********************************************************************************

Up in the public arena, Master Shifu stood proudly at the forefront of the arena.

Hands behind his back as he observed the palace staff finally making some sense of the crowded arena. The very middle of the courtyard was now open and bare, with the exception of the palace staff moving the training equipment into their intended positions.

The palace drummers were situated just below his feet, standing at the ready.

His ears were beginning to grow slightly annoyed at the consistency of high pitched noises emanating from the crowd. He'd just have to suck it up and deal with it for now.

Just then, his right ear twitched at the distant sound of a claw screeching against a rooftop scale. He looked up to his left to see Tigress and Mantis settling down low against the rooftop itself.

 _They are ready..._ He thought to himself, before another out of place noise caused his right ear to twitch again.

It was a familiar sound, of wood making contact with stone.

Master Shifu straightened up as he turned around to greet his old tortoise master slowly descending the palace staircase leading to the arena.

"It is an historic day, isn't is, Master Oogway?" Shifu greeted him, extending his hand out toward the arena.

"Yes. One I feared I would not live to see." Master Oogway peered out to the villagers crowding the arena, "Are your students ready?"

"Yes, Master Oogway." Shifu replied calmly, staring at his old master.

Oogway then made direct eye contact with his old red panda friend.

"Now know this, old friend. Whomever I end up choosing will not only bring peace to this valley, but also to you." Oogway stared at him for a few seconds more, before turning to take his position at the head observing point.

 _Peace to me?_ Shifu pondered, before joining Oogway at the observing point.

Zu Lang looked over to his tall pig associate, giving him a firm nod. The pig announcer than moved towards the ledge of the observation point, a gong in his hands, "LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" He shouted, followed by striking his gong.

The crowd cheered loudly.

***********************************************************************************

Outside of the public arena entrance, Po finally reached the top.

"Yeah! Yeeeeaaaahhhh! Ha. Ha." He chuckled victoriously out of breath, collapsing on his back at the very top step.

His joy was cut short though, as he looks to his right to see the arena doors beginning to close.

"Oh-no!", He quickly pulled himself up to his feet - sprinting to the door, "No! No! NO! WAIT! I'm coming!" He cried, hurrying to catch the door just to end up running into it as it closed shut.

"Oww." He groaned, collapsing yet again from an unpleasant ounce of pain.

Suddenly, tournament music started to play, instantly causing Po to react by jumping back up to his feet, "HEY! OPEN THE DOOR! LET ME IN!!!" He cried loudly, banging on the door.

The drums drowned out both his yelling and banging.

"LET ME IN!" He hollered again sadly.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace!", Shifu's voice echoed through the entire arena as Po ran to a window situated on the far left of the arena's wall, he struggled to reach it- having to jump until he found a good grip enough to successfully pull himself up to see through it.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce to you... Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!" Shifu announced epically.

Po laughed in excited delight as his very idols leap high into the sky from their hiding places.

Together they soared on high, passing each other skillfully once they reached their highest point, and together they fell dead center into the arena with precision and stunning kung fu prowess.

Finally, once they all struck their famous poses, Crane opened his wings wide behind them, flapping them once to deliver a powerful gust of wind straight into the audience.

The crowd gasped and cheered loudly.

"Show off." Mantis whispered over to him, earning a chuckle from Monkey.

Po was able to watch their entrance with pure glee before Crane's gust of wind knocked the latch holding the wall's window over, effectively shutting it.

Po fell to the floor with a startled cry, glaring up at the window shortly after.

Grandmaster Oogway closed his eyes, having felt something shift in the air, and not just because of Crane's wind gust.

 _Ah, yes... He is near,_ Master Oogway thought to himself before re-opening his eyes.

Po quickly looked around for another means of a view, and he found one-through a small crack on one of the main doors.

"Warriors prepare!" Shifu ordered, causing the Five to swiftly get into their places.

"Alright! Prepare it up!" Po encouraged excitedly, practically shoving his entire left eye into the hole.

The crowd cheered over his fanboying.

"Master Crane! Ready for battle!" Shifu ordered, watching Crane swiftly move into position, taking his flight stance in front of a deadly piece of machinery.

"WHOA! YES... The Thousand Tongues of Fire!" Po laughed in anticipation.

"Whoa, look at that!" A pig villager cheered as he stepped into Po's view, blocking the scene that was about to play out.

"HEY! NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Po cried, but was suddenly distracted by a huge firing sound.

Po backed away from the door, looking up into the sky to see Crane being surrounded by what seemed like endless fireworks.

The bird master was just about to begin his battle with the Fiery Tongues of Death when Po slipped on the first top step of the palace Grand Staircase, falling down hard over the steps blocking his view from Crane.

By the time he pulled himself back up, Crane had defeated the fireworks and disappeared from view.

"Dammit! I missed it!" The panda whined, face palming himself in disappointment.

He glared at the steps with determination before getting back up, running over to the main door but stopping short upon reaching it, opting to take a Kung Fu stance in front of it before attempting to punch it open, "Owwww..." He breathed in pain.

"Master Viper! Ready for battle!" Shifu ordered next, sending Po into a frenzy to think of something else, to which he spots a large pole just off to the side of the steps.

"Perfect!" He breathes while running for it.

Without another thought, he lifts it, firmly grasps it and runs quickly towards the front of the doors. Once there, he cautiously backs up until he nears the palace top steps, then glares at the doors.

The crowd erupts with awe and joy, which encourages him to do it. Po then runs at the door as fast as his feet could carry him, propping the pole in front of himself before jumping in an effort to pole-vault himself over the wall. Unfortunately, his weight proves to be too much for the pole, for he ends up bending the pole and gets flung into the wall itself, cracking it upon contact.

"Master Monkey! Ready for battle!" Shifu ordered next,

"Come on, Po! THINK!" Po scolded himself, rubbing his temples after he pulled himself up to his feet again, "COME ONNNN... What would Monkey do!?" He berated himself before glaring at a thick group of slim trees located off to the right side of the Grand Staircase.

"OH-YEAH. Excellent!" Po chuckled with anticipation, running towards the trees.

At the foot of one of the trees was a rope, which he used to tie off the middle of one tree with the other end tied off to a heavy stone in the ground in order to coax the tree into flinging him over the wall.

Once the plan was in place, he climbed onto the tree. The crowd roared with pleasure just as he cut the rope with his short claws, but the tree did not move an inch.

He waited for a moment, but nothing.

 _Ugh, hold on, maybe if I-_ He thought to himself as he moved off the tree only for the tree to finally fling upwards smacking him as it did, then flinging back down from the momentum - ultimately smacking him upside his head next.

Po groaned in deep pain, collapsing to the floor.

"Master Mantis! Ready for battle!" Shifu ordered next, the villagers cheering on.

Po simply laid there nursing his face and head with each paw.

 _Ugh... Ow... I should've thought that one through,_ Po cried to himself in his thoughts.

He slowly rose to his feet, still holding his face as he made his way to the palace steps.

He sat down miserably, his back to the arena, rubbing his face as the crowd cheered again and again.

With a heavy sigh, he glared out to valley. It looked completely dead down there seeing as everyone was literally where he currently wanted to be. He sighed again.

"And finally! Master Tigress! Ready for battle!" Shifu ordered louder than he had before.

At hearing this, Po gasped loudly before getting back up to his feet. "Oh-no! I can't miss Tigress!" Po whined dramatically.

"Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet!" Shifu shouted with pride, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"I KNOW!!" Po growled in frustration, struggling to pull down a tall branch of a bigger tree outside of the arena.

**********************************************************************************

Tigress made eye contact with Shifu, both of them holding each other's gaze for a few seconds until Shifu smiled warmly at her.

She returned his smile with a slight nod before moving to take her position.

"Master Tigress will be facing 'Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!" Shifu announced in his dramatic stage voice, as Tigress took her stance.

"My ‘favorite student’ radar is going off," Mantis whispered to Monkey, earning an inward laugh from the primate, "I give him an 'A+', for dramatic commentary."

"Sshh." Viper hissed from where she stood on Mantis's left side.

Mantis looked forward proudly, not regretting his sarcastic remark one bit as Monkey continued to hold in his laughter.

Master Oogway watched Tigress prepare to take on her daunting opponent, when suddenly something catches his eye, a lone Panda having been sprung up into view from behind the arena wall. He was only visible for a second or two before he smacked hard against the palace door's rooftop, falling beyond the wall.

 _There you are!_ Master Oogway thought to himself, raising his palm whilst closing his eyes.

Shifu suddenly eyed him, as did the entire arena, plus the Five.

"I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." Master Oogway spoke gently.

Shifu abruptly turned back to the arena, giving the Five a curt nod.

The others quickly joined Tigress in the middle of the arena, forming up, while the palace staff disengage the opponent Tigress was meant to face.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Grandmaster Oogway will now choose-" Shifu looked at his students,"-the Dragon Warrior!" The crowd erupts in a loud cheer as the palace drummers begin drumming loudly.

”WHAT!? OH-NO! NO! NO!" Po cries out at the announcement.

He turns around quickly, looking for anything to give him another idea. That was when he noticed a large cart of fireworks sitting off at the farthest corner of the arena wall. "Oh-yes." He breathed confidently, running straight to them.

Shifu stared at Tigress, her eyes not meeting his at the moment.

 _She didn't even get to perform like everyone else... Could it truly be her?_ Shifu thought to himself, his gaze hardening when her eyes finally made contact with his.

 _My White Moonlight, the Dragon Warrior?_ Shifu struggled with the thought as he held her gaze intensely, his eyes softening at the sight of those amber eyes holding his gaze effortlessly.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before Shifu broke the gaze to ensure Master Oogway was even still walking.

The old master was apparently taking his sweet time going down that short flight of stairs.

 _Are you kidding me? no one moves that slow, not even him!_ Shifu deadpanned in his mind, walking over to the edge of the observation point in order to peer over the stairs.

After another moment, Master Oogway had made it to the bottom.

 _Wait... Is he dancing???_ Shifu thought to himself with disbelief.

Sure enough, the Great Grandmaster Oogway was dancing! Swaying back and forth, to and fro, while he walked towards the Five with unbearably slow strides.

 _He can't be serious right now! Is everything a game to him?_ Shifu thought in heavy annoyance.

**********************************************************************************

Outside, Po laughs as he's just about to light the fuse to the makeshift firework chair he just skillfully put together with the rope and cart of fireworks he had found.

"PO!" Mr. Ping suddenly appeared at the top of the Grand Staircase as he's lighting the fuse, "What in the name of hot noodles are you doing!?" He cried out angrily, rushing forward in an attempt to blow out the fuse.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Po quickly back-talked, annoyed at his father's sudden appearance, "NO! STOP! STOP! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!" Po snapped irritably, as his father persistently tried blowing out the fuse.

**********************************************************************************

Shifu growled inwardly, watching Oogway slowly dance his way towards the very middle of the Five's formation.

***********************************************************************************

"But I don't understand! You finally had the noodle dream!" Mr. Ping reasoned sadly.

"I lied. I don't dream about noodles, Dad." Po admitted exasperated.

He then looked at the fuse reaching its goal, and with a great intake of air shouted, "I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU---"

But after a few seconds, he opened one eye, finding himself still in the same place next to his father before falling forward with a low thud.

Believing the fuse to be a dud, Po's eyes begin to water.

He sniffles, avoiding Mr. Ping's eyes. Ashamed of failing to get into the arena.

"Come now, son... Let's get back to work." Mr. Ping demands in a sympathetic yet firm voice.

Po sighed heavily, willing the tears to go away as he begins to lift himself up, "Okay."

All of a sudden, his fireworks chair explodes, propelling Po straight into the arena wall.

"OH! PO!" Mr. ping cries out with fear at the sight.

Suddenly the fireworks chair changes direction, causing Po to scream loudly as he's propelled high into the sky.

He looked down to see that he was directly above the arena now, the fireworks from his chair igniting all around him giving the villagers who decided to look up a delightful show.

However, none of the master warriors looked up, thinking the fireworks were apart of the 'choosing'.

Eventually, the fireworks die out and the chair disintegrates from beneath him, causing him to begin plummeting down from his high point in the sky.

At this point, Grandmaster Oogway had finally reached the Five.

With one final look at the sky above him, he chuckles to himself as he moves to stand in front of Tigress, if only a good foot or two away from her for good measure.

Ever so slowly, he begins to raise his clawed hand, ready to make his decision.

Po screamed for his life that he was undoubtedly about to lose, until the ground drew closer and closer... Then everything went black.

**********************************************************************************

He didn't know what hit him, or more so what he hit.

It felt solid, perhaps the ground?

Po attempted to open his eyes only to be greeted by a pair of old tortoise feet.

 _Yeah... Definitely the ground,_ Po thought to himself as he struggled to re-gain his vision through the dazed pain in his head.

"What's going on?" He asked, but his own voice sounded far away.

He struggled to look around, and caught a glimpse of who he thought was Masters' Viper and Mantis staring down at him, before turning to his far left to see the other masters staring at him too.

"Where, uh?" He closes his eyes and re-opens them to see a hand pointing directly at him, "Why are you pointing?"

Suddenly, his vision comes back to life in full. Revealing that he is now in the arena, directly in the middle of everything!

"OH-MY! GRANDMASTER OOGWAY! Oh- sweet noodles, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was!" Po apologize frantically, shrinking in on himself as Master Oogway leaned in to get a closer look at him.

"How interesting." The old tortoise breathed, still pointing at the panda.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Tigress politely inquires, stepping up to Po's side.

Po glances between them both with unhinged curiosity, but Master Oogway simply chuckled in amusement, "Him."

"Wait. Who?" Po questions, moving from side to side in an effort to get out of the way of whomever the old master was pointing at, but Oogway persistently follows him with his finger, "You."

"Me!?" Po is struck dumfounded.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Grandmaster Oogway announces loudly, raising Po's arm up into the air with his wooden staff.

"What?" Po replied with confusion.

"WHAT?" The Furious Five erupted with shock.

"WHAT!?" Shifu shouts with disbelief.

The pig announcer suddenly strikes his gong, sending the whole arena into a happy uproar, chanting: Dragon Warrior, repeatedly.

Shifu angrily lashes out at the pig, snatching the pig's mallet with a growl.

The pig, startled, hide behind his gong.

Shifu throws down the mallet at the pig's feet as he catches sight of the palace staff racing quickly descending down the palace stairs with a palanquin.

"WAIT! STOP! WHO TOLD YOU TO--" He tried confronting them, but it was no use.

They were geese on strict orders. There was no stopping them.

He raced after them, watching them as they settled down directly in front of Po, quickly coaxing him onto the palanquin before struggling to hoist him up. They then slowly began making their way back to the staircase as the Five bow before them.

"Master! MASTER! WAIT! That flabby panda can't possibly be the answer to... our problems!" Shifu tried his best to address Master Oogway quietly.

"On the contrary, my old friend, I believe he is." Master Oogway replied with a smile.

"You were about to point at Tigress and that THING fell in front of her! That was just an accident!" Shifu's voice raised with his frustration, earning concerned look from Tigress, and nervous glances from the rest of the Five.

"There are no accidents." Master Oogway said with a firm, though gentle tone.

Suddenly a loud crunch gained all of their attention, for Po's weight had broken through the palanquin and was now stuck in a newly made hole.

 _ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?_ Shifu yelled at Oogway in his mind, while looking at him.

But to his growing irritation, the old tortoise simply smiled.

Suddenly, palace 'pigs' staff quickly replaced the goose struggling in their attempts to re-pick up Po, picking the palanquin and the panda up with ease.

They began making their way up the palace stairs as Shifu stares after them with pure and utter disbelief.

"Forgive us, Master Shifu, for we have failed you." Crane speaks up on behalf of the Five as they all bow before their master.

"No!" Shifu recovers from his state of shock, holding up his hand to stop the bird, "If the panda has not quit by tomorrow morning, then I will have failed you."

The Five, with the exception of Tigress, flinch slightly at the anger and determination etched in his tone.

"If I may ask, Master, what might you have us do now that the Tournament is over?" Viper spoke up softly, slightly hiding behind her tail.

Shifu glared at the ground for a moment before turning his attention to the staircase above them, where the pig's moved with a purpose carrying the panda up the steps, "Return to the Training Hall. Train yourselves there and await for further instruction. I will be there along with our... guest, shortly."

"Yes, Master Shifu!" They all responded in unison.

Shifu watched them all pass him before calling out, "Tigress."

The feline stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Tigress I... I was sure he was going to... What Master oogway did just now doesn't make any sense." Shifu struggled to find the right words to express his anger at her not being chosen.

Tigress's hard expression softened at his visible inner struggle.

"I don't understand what he was thinking." Shifu looked her in the eyes.

She held his gaze for a moment before looking up at the pig's still carrying the big panda.

Shifu followed her gaze.

 _Now I have no doubt that there has to be something going on... Something Master Oogway is refusing to tell us..._ Tigress thought to herself, signing before saying, "I don't think we have a choice but to trust Grandmaster Oogway know's what he's doing."

He looked at her, his ears lowering against his head.

"He's never led us astray before. Has he?" She asked honestly, her eyes full of uncertainty as they re-connected with his.

"No... He hasn't. But there's a first for everything..." Shifu looked away from her eyes, not wanting her to see his own uncertainty.

"I know there's more to this whole Dragon Warrior thing. I can feel it." She said without giving it a second thought.

This caused Shifu to abruptly make eye contact with her again, only confirming that there honestly is without even telling her directly.

 _You can't know... Not now at the very least,_ He willed his eyes to tell her, hoping she'd understand from his expression.

Her facial features softened a little at that, for she knew that face...

It was that familiar expression of his that said: "You'll know soon enough, but just not right now."

With a small sigh, she turned away from him, "Trust is all we have at the moment. We must exercise it with caution."

And with that she finally began making her way back up to the palace without waiting for a reply from her master.

Shifu watched her go, his ears lowering slightly as he did.

Of course, she was right. But to deliver such news to the Five as to why they so abruptly needed a Dragon Warrior would not benefit anyone at the moment.

Right now, he needed to focus.

He needed to greet their... guest, and introduce him to the Five.

And quite hopefully, send him on his way at the break of dawn.

 _This will be very interesting. Very interesting indeed._ Shifu thought to himself as he quickly made his way up the stairs to catch up to their guest.


	7. Enter Tai Lung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 20 years of patiently waiting, the dark Snow Leopard escapes.

_Meanwhile, deep within the Mongolian Mountains,_

_This is the last time I fly out here,_ Zeng thought to himself, struggling to stay in flight through the intense snowfall.

It was dark, and the enormous mountains only made the surrounding area look even darker.

The goose desperately wanted to pause for a moment, just take a break on one of the many mountain cliff-sides so he could finally catch his breath. But he remembered the last time he flew out to Chor-Gom Prison, having taken a break at what he thought was a safe spot only to be caught up in a small avalanche. He wasn't about to risk losing his life over such a fiasco again.

He struggled to fly through a sudden gust of wind, mentally slapping himself a thousands times for not having worn a thicker robe. He never learns in regards to the weather. 

_This has to be done, I have to ensure that the guards get Shifu's message,_ Zeng willed himself to keep going despite his wings going numb from the cold.

***********************************************************************************

After a few more moments of flying, he finally caught sight of the prison's main entrance in the distance.

With relief, Zeng caught his second wind, pushing himself harder towards the gates.

 _Oh- no! no! crap! Too fast!_ Zeng frantically thought coming in fast towards the guards. He tried slowing down, but to no avail flies quickly past them, crashing dead on into the front gates.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I bring a message! From Master Shifu!" Zeng cried out with his hands held out in surrender, for the two rhino guards surrounded him instantly, pointing their spears at his face.

At the mention of Shifu, the guards pulled back, allowing Zeng to stand up, "Thank you." He breathed, relaxing a little.

Zeng watched as they opened the front gates seconds later, the heavy doors creaking eerily as they did so.

"Follow me, pigeon." One of the rhino's ordered gruffly, moving into the prison with heavy steps. Zeng followed with a nod.

It wasn't long until they walked up to a small shack, big enough to fit merely two guards in there at a time.

"Commander, you've got a message. It's from Master Shifu." The rhino stated calmly, snatching the scroll from Zeng to hand it over to his commander.

Zeng remembered just how egotistical the commander of Chor-Gom Prison was, and how rude he tended to be when regarding Master Shifu.

The goose had his days where he wasn't too fond of the red panda master himself, but he would never outwardly disrespect him in such a way.

"What does the little raccoon want this time?" Commander Vachir grumbled under his breath, getting up from where he sat in his... small office, to grab the scroll being handed to him, "Hhmp, it's you again... Don't you have other duties to attend to at that pathetic palace? Other than running messages for the old raccoon?" He mused at Zeng, unrolling the scroll as he did so.

"This is an important matter this time, Commander." Zeng replied in what he hoped was a firm voice.

"WHAT!? 'Double the Guard'? Extra precautions? Your prison may not be adequate?" Commander Vachir growled loudly, slamming the scroll shut before glaring down at Zeng.

 _I knew I should've chosen better words,_ Zeng scolded himself in his mind.

"You doubt my prison's security?" Commander Vachir challenged the small goose, causing him to back up into one of his other guards. Zeng looked around him with a gulp, fear inching his way into his stomach.

 _I can't let these guys intimidate me!_ Zeng snapped in his mind, before standing up straight, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!... Shifu's does, I'm just the messenger." He forfeited his bravery act when the commander growled again.

Commander Vachir chuckled, "I'll give you a message for your 'Master Shifu'," Moving past Zeng with heavy steps towards an enormous stone bridge, "Escape from Chor-Gom Prison is impossible!" He thundered, causing his voice to echo through the cavernous prison.

Zeng nervously looked around as he followed the commander closely.

Everything looked dark and eerie, as if there were shadows everywhere.

The goose looked over the side of the bridge, nervousness creeping into his system all the more as he took in the sight of the seemingly bottomless abyss below them, streams of guards passing over multiple bridges below.

"AGH!!! STOP IT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Zeng cried out at the commander when the big rhino slapped him on his back, nearly knocking Zeng over the ledge.

The rhino simply laughed an ugly hefty laugh in response, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a chicken instead of a goose." Resuming his walk afterwards.

Zeng begrudgingly followed him.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Commander Vachir spoke over his shoulder to Zeng as he walked.

"Very impressive. Yes, very... very impressive." Zeng replied nervously, his voice low.

He followed the bully commander further into the prison, not really listening to him as he gloated about his security, "One way in, one way out. One thousand guards, and one prisoner." The commander monologued, as Zeng continued to look around nervously.

"Yes, except that prisoner is Tai Lung..." He reminded the commander quietly.

Zeng followed the warden onto an elevator, "Take us down." Commander Vachir ordered his fellow rhino, and with a huff in response, the sleepy looking rhino pulls a rather large lever, activating the elevator into motion.

Zeng backed into the elevator wall, watching as the elevator descended into further darkness.

When they reached the bottom with a small dud, Zeng followed the commander towards a set of heavily armored doors, which on his command-open one by one.

"Oh-my..." Zeng breathes as the doors open slowly, revealing another large door, which falls forward, creating a bridge that connected with the circular stone island in the middle of the abyss, where a lone shadowy figure kneeled motionless shrouded in darkness.

"Behold, Tai Lung." Commander Vachir announces eerily.

Zeng stares at the prisoner, the very same Tai Lung that used to live in the Jade Palace, the one who succumbed to the darkness and destroyed nearly the entire Valley of Peace in a fit of rage. The one villagers call a murderer, an evil shadow of darkness.

 _Okay, I've seen him. He's still here and he's definitely still heavily secured,_ Zeng thought to himself before taking a few steps back into the elevator, "I'll um... I'll just wait right here. I'm satisfied with the admirable state of your security. I would like to leave now, so that I may inform Shifu that he has nothing to worry about." He suggested nervously.

"You really are a chicken! There's nothing to worry about! It's perfectly safe." Commander Vachir chuckles in amusement before slapping Zeng's back in an effort to push him out of the elevator. Zeng flew forward several feet before coming to a stop on the bridge, "Crossbows! At the ready!" He ordered loudly to his guards situated on every side of the abyss.

"Crossbows?" Zeng breathed nervously, "You sure one of those things won't accidentally go off on us?"

The commander turned to him with an amused grin, but says nothing in response as he continues towards what was once a mighty kung fu warrior, weighed down with large chains that were attached to enormous rocks hanging over the sides of the stone island.

As Zeng drew closer, he realized that he was also immobilized by a very rare stone tortoise shell, situated around his entire body as if he were a turtle himself.

Those prison shells were rare and deadly, for if you moved a single inch the shell itself would tighten, eventually, and ultimately, rendering the prison unable to breathe.

Death by suffocation should the prisoner try to escape...

This only made Zeng all the more scared and nervous.

"Hey, touch guy! Did you hear? Oogway's finally going to give somebody the Dragon Scroll, and it's NOT going to be you!" Commander Vachir laughed.

"What are you doing!? Don't get him mad!" Zeng shouted with fear, anger swelling up inside of him for such a careless act.

"What's he going to do about it? I've got him completely immobilized." The rhino mocked, before purposely stepping on the prisoner's tail.

Zeng flinched as if his tail had just been stepped on.

"Awww... did I step on the little kitty's tail? Awww..." The rhino mocked playfully.

"Enough of this! That right there is completely uncalled for! Move away from him this instant! Master Shifu would not tolerate such behavior!" Zeng snapped suddenly, shutting his beak with regret the moment it happened.

"This prisoner deserves every ounce of hatred we can give him. His a worthless piece of scum. He deserves to be rotting here in this abyss." Commander Vachir stated darkly, albeit moving away from the prisoner towards the goose.

"Nonetheless! Prisoner or not, Master Shifu gave you strict orders and he expects you to follow them! Treat him as a living, breathing being, or you will lose your position. And that's not even the worst of it! The last thing you want to do is anger Grandmaster Oogway, for he will not be as kind as Master Shifu will be if he were to hear about the way you've been treating him." Zeng countered in anger.

"Oh- yeah? Who's gonna tell him?" Commander Vachir chuckled darkly.

Zeng glared at him with uncertainty, before puffing out his chest, "I WILL."

The rhino laughed maniacally before grabbing a hold of the goose by his neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO OF ME!?" Zeng cried out, struggling in his grasp.

"I've grown rather tired of you and your visits. I've also grown tired of babysitting this pathetic excuse of a kung fu warrior. I believe it's time I show you all who the real boss is around here." The commander breathed directly into Zeng's face.

 _Oh- dear heavens, no!_ Zeng realized too late that commander Vachir was drunk, if his breath was anything to go on, it smelled like endless ounces of Baijiu mixed with something else entirely, something stronger, "Release me at once!" He cried out hopelessly.

Commander Vachir laughed as he turned around to face the prisoner, "I been wondering what you think about, all by your lonesome down here." He breathed lowly, the alcohol he had consumed before Zeng's arrival starting to catch up to him.

He wanted a reaction from the stone like prisoner, "I wonder if you ever think about your daddy, or the old pathetic turtle that put you in here in the first place." He continued to speak, walking around the prisoner slowly.

"YOU THERE! TELL HIM TO LET ME GO! MAKE HIM STOP!" Zeng called out to one of the nearby guards manning a crossbow.

The guard only laughed, leaning up against his crossbow with amusement as he watched the scene below him.

"Do you ever think about all those villagers you killed during your rampage? Do you remember the way their blood tasted? Or how hot those fires were that you purposely started?" Commander Vachir spoke with an eerie tone, stepping on the prisoner's tail again, this time rubbing it into the ground.

"Please stop this madness!" Zeng desperately reasoned.

"Tell me, what was it like? Feeling the life fade away from the bodies you annihilated?" The rhino spoke a little louder.

Zeng struggled, using his feet to claw at the commander in an effort to free himself.

"OW! ENOUGH OF YOUR SQUIRMING, YOU PATHETIC PIGEON!" Commander Vachir snapped angrily when one of Zeng's nails managed to scratch his hand enough for it to hurt. He tightened his hold around Zeng's neck followed by a violent shake, effectively silencing the goose.

What the commander of the prison guard did not realize, was that one of the Zeng's large feathers fell from his body, landing just beneath the prisoner.

"I'll get a reaction out of him if it's the last thing I do!" Commander Vachir snapped, his voice echoing through the abyss.

"Please, just let me go!" Zeng cried out desperately.

"Tell me, kitten... What is was like... When Oogway denied you the Dragon Scroll?" The rhino spoke quietly, finally getting a small reaction from the prisoner.

Zeng's eyes widened as the prisoner's tail slowly moved around his legs, curling just underneath him before retreating back behind his feet.

"Ah, so you are alive," Commander Vachir chuckled, now knowing what to bait him with, "What was it like, when your pathetic excuse for a father turned his back on you the moment Oogway denied you? When he walked away from your efforts? When he disowned you over the wisdom of an ancient turtle?" He laughed, turning his back to the prisoner as he addressed his counterparts above, "Daddy didn't love the little kitty enough to fight for his right to receive the Dragon Scroll boys! Isn't that so sad!?"

Zeng listened as hefty laughters filled the cavernous walls, echoing straight into the dark abyss.

A small little noise caught Zeng's attention from behind the commander. He struggled to turn his head to look, and noticed the prisoner's tail moving in weird motions behind him.

 _What's he doing over there?_ Zeng thought to himself, watching the prisoner's tail move in a precise way.

Then it suddenly hit him, _Oh-no, This can't be happening!_ Zeng struggled to breathe through his panic.

He tired to warn the commander, but the grip around his neck tightened tremendously, preventing him from doing so.

"Daddy's little boy couldn't handle the criticism! He couldn't stand being told no! And now look where he is! Wasting away in this bottomless pit all because he couldn't handle a little rejection!" Commander Vachir laughed along with his guardsmen.

Suddenly, something clicked behind them.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Zeng found breath enough to yell at the warden, just as the rhino turned around.

His eyes widened in horror as another loud click emanated from where the prisoner kneeled; the acupuncture needles in the armor remove themselves from his body.

"What the hell?" Commander Vachir exclaims in confusion, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

The prisoner suddenly breathes out heavily as he regains movement in his entire body.

 _Oh- dear heavens NO!_ Zeng screamed in his mind, his heart pounding now in what felt like a million times per minute.

Suddenly, the prisoner bursts free from the tortoise armor, sending the armor flying in broken pieces in multiple directions, one of the pieces directly hitting Commander Vachir square in the face, knocking him down hard.

Zeng cried out in fear, quickly pulling himself to his feet once the rhino released him out of pain. He ran quickly to the elevator, backing up into it as he watched the prisoner let out a mighty roar into the cavernous prison.

"TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! GO! GO! GO!" Zeng heard a guard scream from above, as the prisoner struggled with his shackles, still attached to the huge boulder hanging from the sides of the stone island. "FIRE CROSSBOWS! KILL HIM NOW!!" Commander Vachir yells at his guardsmen, to which they quickly obey, launching several spears directly at the prisoner.

The prisoner dodges all of the incoming spears, moving his chained wrist upwards so that it could intercept with the next spear.

Zeng cried out when the spear broke the chains around his wrist.

The prisoner then rips off the other one effortlessly before instantly glaring at the goose from where he stood.

 _Tai Lung is free!!_ Zeng screams out in his mind as he suddenly acts upon adrenaline, moving out of the elevator in an attempt to fly away from the prisoner, but to no avail, for he was suddenly seized by an enormous clawed hand.

He choked, fear drenching him with sweat as the hand tightened its grip around his neck.

Suddenly, the goose is turned around slowly, and Zeng is greeted by the most menacing, ferocious, fiery eyes he has ever dared to look into.

The eyes of Tai Lung...

He squeaks in fear as the Snow Leopard lets out a deep menacing growl.

"Un-hand that bird, prisoner!" Commander Vachir demanded, leveling a spear at Tai Lung from a safe distance.

Tai Lung slowly turned his attention to him, "Tell me... Do you fear death?" His voice cold, dark, sinister and deeply rough from years of no use.

It sent instant chills down Zeng's body as he helplessly dangled in the leopard's grasp.

The rhino commander backed away as Tai Lung predatorily approached him.

"AAGGGHHH!" Commander Vachir screeched a loud battle cry as he charged for Tai Lung, but it was short lived, for Tai Lung had suddenly kicked a piece of the tortoise armor shell his way, lodging itself into the large rhino's throat.

Zeng gagged at the sight, closing his eye as he willed his stomach to keep its contents.

"THE COMMANDER IS DOWN!!! FIRE CROSSBOWS NOW! STOP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Zeng heard a rhino guard yell to his fellow guardsmen.

The rhino's begin to attack Tai Lung more prominently, firing spears at him, one of which he redirects into one of the crossbows, instantly destroying it. He then kicked the remaining incoming crossbows into the walls, one each above the other, creating a makeshift staircase.

Zeng cried out in pain as Tai Lung tightened his grip around his neck before launching himself at the spears, making his way up the spears.

"He's coming this way!" A guard called out fearfully,

"He won't get far!" Another guard proclaimed,

"ARCHERS AT THE READY! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Another guard ordered loudly, watching his fellow guardsmen fire arrows upon arrows Tai Lung.

Without a second's hesitation, Tai Lung leaps towards the large chain attached to the elevator down below. Once he has a grip on it, Tai lung manipulates it into swinging around in a full 360 degree circle, creating a tornado-like chain effect.

Zeng watched as each and everyone of the arrows comes into contact with the swirling chain, either breaking or becoming re-directed by it.

The prisoner then jumps to the elevator house, to which two guardsmen blow up, having planted dynamite there just second before.

They flinch back from the explosion before looking through the smoke to see the elevator house completely destroyed.

They celebrate together for a second before Tai Lung suddenly flips over the ledge, catching them by surprise. He knocks them out cold before jumping back onto the elevator chain, jumping over the elevator house ledge, swinging around the wall until he gained enough momentum to launch himself high up into the next tier, disappearing into the shadows.

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" A guard screamed frantically, before an explosive landing on the bridge he was currently on answers his question. Tai Lung growled menacingly, before lunching towards the guards that began charging at him.

Zeng cried out in fear, attempting to shield his eyes as Tai Lung continued to fight through every guard in his path.

It felt like hundreds of guards to the goose.

Finally, the Snow Leopard jumps onto the top main bridge, where an endless wall of guards stood waiting for him. Tai Lung growled darkly at them as they did to him.

 _We're dead... So very, very dead,_ Zeng thought to himself, closing his eyes to wait for the inevitable.

"NOW!" A guard yelled, initiating an archer to fire an arrow upwards, setting off charges on the ceiling.

Massive stalactites begin crashing down, and the bridge itself begins to crumble.

Tai Lung glares at the ceiling before leaping across the crumbling debris preparing to take one final huge jump towards the wall of guards.

"You'll never make it!" Zeng cries out to Tai Lung in an effort to reason with his irrationality.

The leopard jumps, but indefinitely falls short just as Zeng predicted, his claws scraping and sparking against the stone wall before he falls.

Zeng hears the echoes of the wall of guardsmen laughing victoriously as they're falling.

Suddenly, Tai Lung lands on a large falling piece of debris. He glares up at the ceiling to see a fuse burning down to the very last explosive.

Zeng yells out in fear as Tai Lung begins running across the falling debris, jumping from one stone to the next. Finally, he reaches the ceiling of the cavern. Grabbing ahold of the dynamite before launching himself back down towards the wall of guardsmen.

"Is it too late to run, sir?" A guard asked his superior in fear.

"Yes." His supervisor whined through a sob.

Suddenly, Tai Lung flings the dynamite at the guards...

KA-BOOOMMMM, the explosion blasted the entire wall and the guardsmen to smithereens, creating a large gaping hole that led to the outside world.

***********************************************************************************

Zeng coughed hard and struggled to make sense of what just happened...

He blinked his eyes rapidly as cold air suddenly caused them to well up with tears.

Suddenly, Zeng felt himself being lifted and he looked to see Tai Lung's striking luminous eyes.

He gulped as Tai Lung smoothed out his ruffled up feathers, the familiarity of the leopard sent an eerie chill up Zeng's spine.

He remembered Tai Lung from when he was but a young teenager, so laid back and care free.

Always spending countless hours of everyday in the Training Hall, training to become the Dragon Warrior.

He never spoke to him at all, for he was nothing but a simple messenger boy at the time, before he moved up in palace position as the head attendant.

He stared into the big cat's eyes, fearing for his life.

Tai Lung breathed a husky breath of relief, "I'm glad Shifu sent you... I was beginning to think I had been forgotten..." His voice bore an eerie tenderness to it. He slowly ran a large hand over Zeng's head, "Fly back there and tell him... The real Dragon Warrior is coming home..."

Zeng nodded obediently to the leopard, terror filling his stomach.

Suddenly, without warning, Tai Lung launched Zeng into the sky.

For a slight second, Zeng forgot how to fly, but quickly recovered from being let go so suddenly.

Without a second's hesitation, Zeng flies away from Tai Lung, desperate to get as far away from him as he could.

 _I must warn Shifu and fast!_ Zeng thought to himself, tears welling in his eyes over the severity of the situation. 

_*************************************************************************************_

_I am coming home, master. Expect me, soon,_ Tai Lung thought to himself, glaring at the dark mountains before him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zeng... He's more than likely traumatized by this whole ordeal.


	8. Resilience Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po gets a hard taste of reality. Shifu's patience is tested.

Back at the Jade Palace, the crowd continues to chant and cheer for Po, the newly chosen Dragon Warrior, as the pig attendants finally reach the top of the palace steps.

"Is this where I get off guys? Seriously, I can walk from here! I know you all must be tired." Po tried to dissuade the attendants from carrying him any further.

"Nonsense. Into the palace you go, Dragon Warrior." One of the attendants said nonchalantly as they proceeded to carry him.

"The palace?- I can't go in there!" Po spoke nervously.

"You can do anything you want. You're the Dragon Warrior now! Get used to it." The attendant replied calmly.

The attendants rushed into the doors as soon as the geese attendants opened them, moving quickly as they literally flipped the broken palanquin.

"Wait a second!" Po called out to them as he face planted on the floor.

They rush out, leaving him alone.

Po groaned in dismay as he climbed to his feet.

After dusting himself off, he turned back to the doors.

"Hello? Uh... I think there's been a slight mistake! Everyone seems to think that I'm the-" He suddenly turns around slowly, realizing where he is, "Whoa... No way! The Sacred Hall of Warriors! More commonly known as the Hall of Heroes!" He breathes in amazement.

 _Oh, my, goodness... This place is a lot more shinier and epic than I ever imagined,_ Po thought to himself excitedly.

"Oh- wow! Master Flying Rhino's armor! With authentic battle damage!" He fanboys, "No way! The Sword of Heroes! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking at it- OW!!" He shakes his freshly cut finger, popping it in his mouth while staring at the sword with awe.

He then notices what initially appears to be an empty display, "The Invisible Trident of Destiny!" He fanboys again, before turning to run up to an elegant painting on the wall, "Oh- wow... I've only seen paintings of that painting."

He gasps, turning to joyfully examine other ancient Kung Fu artifacts.

"Nooooooo... Ohhhh!" He gasps in amazement, running up to an elegantly designed urn, "The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors... Said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army!"

After admiring it for a few seconds, he draws immensely closer to it, "Hello?" He whispers.

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" A voice asks quietly, earning a gasp from Po.

"I'm sorry! I should have come to see you first!" Po breathes his apology.

"My patience is wearing thin..." The voice speaks in annoyance.

"Oh- well, I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere." Po politely reasons.

"Would you turn around?" The voice states.

"Sure," Po then turns to see a red panda master standing a few feet away from him, "Hey, how's it going?" He greets before turning back to the urn, "Now how do you get five hundred- MASTER SHIFU!" He suddenly realizes that the legendary red panda master is standing right behind him in the flesh.

Because of Po's clumsiness, the urn falls off its display, crashing on the floor with a ghostly wail as it shatters, "Oh- dear noodles... Someone... broke that." He blames a non-existent culprit for the urns destruction, as if the red panda master didn't just see him break it.

 _He can't be serious right now..._ Shifu thinks to himself, watching the panda cause more destruction than not.

"But I'm gonna fix it. Here, let me just uh- do you have any glue? Or some really strong tape?" Po tries to hide his embarrassment by attempting to gather the pieces of the urn, but ultimately ends up knocking over the display itself, earning a hard knock over his head, "Ow! Oh... splinter." He whines softly.

Shifu glared at nothing in particular before looking back at the panda, "So you're the Legendary Dragon Warrior hmm?" Shifu asks with a fake smile.

"Uh... I guess so?" Po answers honestly.

"WRONG." Shifu snaps, causing the panda to flinch, standing up in alarm, "You are NOT the Dragon Warrior. You will never be until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." He snaps in aggravation, pointing up to the ceiling with his flute staff.

"Whoa... So uh, how does this work? Do you have a ladder? A trampoline maybe?" Po asks nervously.

Shifu thumbs his flute staff with a low chuckle, "You think it's that easy? That I'm just going to hand you... the secret to limitless power?" He began sweetly, but ended with a growl.

"NO I-"

"One must first master the highest level of Kung Fu. And that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you." Shifu continued, interrupting the Panda's defense.

"Someone like me?" Po became confused, hanging onto Shifu's every word.

"YES. LOOK AT YOU. With this fat butt." Shifu snapped, hitting Po's butt with his flute staff causing him to cry out in alarm, "Flabby arms!" He hit Po's arm next before walking around him just to avert his steps and walk the same way he started.

"Hey, those are sensitive flabby parts." Po whined.

"And this ridiculous belly." Shifu then jabbed his stomach.

"Hey." Po whined again, glaring at the red panda master.

"And utter disregard, for personal hygiene." Shifu insulted, standing defiantly straight.

"Now wait a minute! That's a little uncalled for-"

"Don't stand that close, I can smell your breath." Shifu insulted further, holding his hand up to prevent Po's so called 'bad breath' from reaching his nose.

"Listen here, Oogway said I was the Drag-" Po began but was cut short when Shifu angrily grabbed Po's pointing finger with two of his, causing the panda to gasp in horror.

 _I will end you, Panda..._ Shifu growled in his mind.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold... Nooo, not the Wuxi Finger Hold!" The Panda whined in a frightened voice, cowering down onto his knees.

"Oooh... You know this hold?" Shifu's voice grew sly, seemingly impressed by the panda's knowledge.

"Developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty. Yes." Po answered obediently.

"Ah, then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky..." Shifu teased.

"No... no. no. no." Po begged.

"You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part, is cleaning up afterwards." Shifu expressed with amusement, clearly enjoying himself now.

"Okay. Okay, take it easy!" Po begged again, dropping to his knees in submission.

"Now listen closely, Panda. Grandmaster Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you: You're going to wish he hadn't." Shifu threatened, his tone testing, "Are we clear?"

Po looked up with a pained expression, "Yes. We're clear. We're clear! We are so clear..." He answered obediently.

"Good," Shifu chuckled, "I can't wait to get started." He released Po's finger, walking away with his flute staff behind him.

Po flexed his pinky with a breath of relief.

"Follow me." Shifu ordered, not bothering to turn around.

With a sigh, Po quickly rose to his feet.

 _The villagers were right about one thing... This guy truly is temperamental,_ Po thought to himself as he followed Shifu from a safe distance.

***********************************************************************************

It wasn't long before Shifu led a very intrigued Panda straight into the Training Hall.

 _Oh-Oh-OH!- AWESOME!_ Po fanboys in his mind, taking in the entire hall.

He's suddenly struck speechless, watching the Furious Five train together. Effortless sparing around each other through the obstacle courses.

He slowly inched forward a little, observing how the Five combated the various deadly stages of the courses.

Crane deflected several arrows all the while balancing on half of the Jade Tortoise, before turning to spar with Tigress who'd just leaped onto the other half of the upside down shell.

Po then peered past them to see Mantis weave his way through the Army of Wooden Crocodile Warriors.

Not far from him, Viper skillfully evades multiple fire spurts on the Field of Fiery Death, otherwise known as the Fire Pit.

Po then looks up to see Monkey swing effortlessly across the Seven-Talon Rings, before turning his attention back to Tigress as she dodges the swinging spiked clubs above her head while balancing on the Spinning Serpent Logs.

Without warning, she delivers a hard hit to one of the swinging clubs with her bare fists, sending a broken piece of the club into Po's face.

"AGH! OH-MY FACE!" Po groaned loudly, holding his hurting cheek.

"Let's begin." Shifu announced calmly.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!... What?" Po breathed fearfully, staring at the fearsome course just as the Fire Pit erupted, "Now?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes. Now. Unless you think that the Great Master Oogway was wrong, and you are 'not' the Dragon Warrior." Shifu states irritably.

"Oh-okay. Well-uh... I don't know if I can do all of those moves..." Po reasoned nervously.

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" Shifu chuckles, moving along the side of the obstacles casually.

Tigress jumped off the obstacle she was on, looking over to Master Shifu. She frowned when he didn't make eye contact.

 _Well, he looks entirely agitated,_ Tigress thought with a sigh, waving the others to join her.

"Uh-yeah, it's just... maybe we can find something more suited to my level." Po suggested cautiously.

"And what level is that?" Shifu asked curiously.

"Well, ya know... I'm not a MASTER, but uh, maybe we can start at zero? Yeah, level zero." Po chided hopefully.

Shifu quietly laughed at Po, "There is no such thing as 'level zero'."

Po's ears flattened before noticing the Training Hall Adversary, "Hey! Maybe I can start with that!" Instantly running up to the friendly-looking bandit dummy.

"That? We use that for training children. And for propping the door open when it's hot... But, if you insist." Shifu replied levelly.

Po's eyes suddenly widened at the approach of the Furious Five, "Whoa... The Furious Five. You're so much more bigger than your action figures - except for you, Mantis... You're about the same." He breathed out enthusiastically as they gathered behind Shifu, earning weird curious looks from them - except for Mantis, for he just glared at Po, one of his antennas' twitching in annoyance at being called little.

 _At this angle, if he hits the adversary hard enough... It might just hit back..._ Shifu thought to himself, glancing from the prop dummy back to the Panda, "Go ahead, Panda. Show us what you can do." He demands calmly.

"Okay... Um, are they going to watch? Or should I just wait until they get back to work or something?" Po inquired politely.

"Hit it." Shifu pressed.

"Uh, I mean I just ate. So... My Kung Fu may not be as great as... later on." Po stalled, hoping to get out of possibly embarrassing himself in front of the Five.

"Just hit it." Shifu pressed again impatiently.

With a sigh, Po turns to the dummy, "Yo, how's it going? Whatcha got? You got nothing 'cause I've got it right here! What? You picking on my friends? Well get ready to feel the thunder!"He started monologuing at the dummy.

 _Seriously?_ Shifu thought.

 _Oh- this is priceless,_ Mantis thought.

 _What exactly is he doing?_ Crane wondered to himself.

"I'm coming at you with the crazy feet! Whatcha 'gonna do about my crazy feet? I'm a blur, I'M A BLUR! You've never seen bear style! You've only seen, Praying Mantis!" Po continued goading on the dummy, while Monkey looked at Mantis with a smile.

"Or Monkey Style!" The Panda added, earning a look of amusement from Monkey himself as he made 'monkey noises'.

"Or how about I come at you with a little Snakity-Snake!" Po swerved on spot imitating Viper.

"WOULD YOU JUST HIT IT!?" Shifu snapped, pointing at the dummy.

"Alright! Alright." Po hesitantly hits the dummy shortly after, glancing at Shifu.

"Why don't you try again, a little harder." Shifu coaxed.

Po suddenly puffs up hit chest before delivering a hard punch to the dummy, "How's tha-"

But his question was cut short when the dummy bounces back, hitting him with surprising power that sent him stumbling into the Training Equipment.

The Five instinctively step forward in an effort to save the Panda from his inevitable doom, but was abruptly halted by Shifu extending his hand out. They exchange looks with one another before reluctantly obeying their master.

They watch as Po struggles to balance on the Serpent Logs, eventually falling into a rather painful looking split on two of them, "OW! OH! THAT HURTS!" He whined before glancing up just in time to see a spiky tethered ball smack dead into his side, sending him flying into the Jade Tortoise.

He rattled around into the upside down shell, causing the Five to wince slightly at the impacts he was making with the metal.

"This will be easier than I thought." Shifu mumbles to himself, as they all watch Po groan about being a little nauseous.

The Jade Tortoise eventually spills him out, causing him to dizzily stumble into the Army of Wooden Warriors, which proceeds to whack every single part of his body, "OW! THESE ARE HARD! THEY HURT! MAKE THEM STOP!" Po cried out in pain, flailing about.

"Master, this doesn't seem right. We should stop this." Viper spoke up out of concern.

"Leave him be." Shifu ordered firmly, not bothering to look at her.

She shares a hard glance with Tigress before turning her attention back to the Panda just in time to see him get whacked right in his groin area.

"Ooohhhh..." All the guys, with the exception of Shifu, groan in response.

"OOOooohoohoo... My tenders..." Po yelped, struggling to breathe.

The Wooden Warriors suddenly stopped, allowing Po a small moment of grace.

"Should we stop him now?" Crane inquired, ready to fly in and save the Panda.

"I said, leave him." Shifu warned them firmly.

"Why!? He's already hurting enough. I don't know about you, Master, but I felt that last one." Mantis argued cautiously.

Po suddenly reached out to a Wooden Warrior's arm, grabbing it to steady himself as he regained composure.

But alas, he leaning on it a little too much, causing the entire piece of equipment to swarm and hit him all over again.

"Shifu..." Tigress spoke up at last, her voice etched with concern as she stepped towards her master slightly. This earned nervous glances from everyone. But all she received was an ear twitch from the red panda.

With a mighty cry, Po manages to inch his way out of the attack only to find himself standing directly in the middle of the Fire Pit, "Uh-oh." He groaned fearfully, before the entire pit erupted in flames.

All six warriors flinched each time the fire pit went off on the Panda, scorching him with relentless flames until the Panda managed to jump out of the pit with a cry.

"Poor guy..." Viper expresses with concern as they watch him drag himself back over to them, a small lit flame still residing on top of his head.

"Ghhuuhhh... Mmmm... Ugh... How- how did I do?" Po inquired hopefully, straining his head up towards Shifu.

"There is now, a 'level zero'." Shifu states lightly, putting out the flame before it burns the Panda further.

With that, the Panda collapses his head back to the floor.

"That will be enough for today. You may all have the rest of the day to yourselves and you may also sleep-in tomorrow, however, I want to see you all outside your rooms at the First Gong ringing... That includes you, Panda... You will be staying in the room across from Tigress... Clean yourself up, then get some sleep. You are forbidden from partaking in supper tonight. Do not let me catch you anywhere near the kitchen... You are all dismissed." Shifu spoke with authority.

"Yes, Master." They all responded in unison, bowing to him.

Shifu returned the bow before taking his leave, Monkey, Mantis and Tigress trailing behind.

"Yes, Master." Po weakly replied all late about it.

"Here, allow me to help you there, Mr. Panda." Viper softly offered her assistance.

"Whuh? Oh, no, it's okay. I'm.. I'm alright." Po replied gruffly, holding up a hand to dissuade her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned politely.

"Yeah, I'm like, totally sure... You guys go ahead and... do whatever it is that you do... I'll catch up, yeah?" Po suggested, attempting to hide his pain as he struggled to pull himself up.

"Okay then... Hope you feel better soon. It's not so bad once you get used to it." Viper offered a weak smile.

"Yeah, I can feel my bones adjusting to it all already." Po replied with a slight moan.

Without another word, Viper began slithering out of the Training Hall, Crane following suit, having waited for her.

Po finally managed to sit himself upright, tears welling up in his eyes at having failed miserably at the obstacle course, which he couldn't even bring himself to look at.

He struggled to plant his feet under him, pushing through the slight pain still pulsing at his groin area.

 _Great first day, Legendary Warrior. You've got this. No evil stands a chance against a mighty warrior such as yourself... No evil stands a_ _chance against your bodacity... Not a damn soul could compete against you... No force of darkness could ever,_ Po sobbed a little, fighting back the urge to cry, _No force of darkness could ever prevail against your awesomeness... No army, no villain, no fiend,_ Po gave up trying to fight it due to the pain that filled his body as he slowly began to walk towards the Training Hall entrance, _No bandit or ruffian, will ever stand a chance against you. You are powerful, you are strong,_ Po reached the doors and tried his best to push them open, but his arm gave out the moment he pushed against it, _You are powerful... You are strong..._ Po surrender to the tears that now flowed freely down his cheeks, resting his head against the doors. Moments later, he regained his composure, using his body to push the doors open enough for him to squeeze through. He had a long night a head of him...

Several moments ago, around the corner of the Training Hall, just moments after being dismissed, "Master Shifu! What exactly was throwing him into the obstacle courses going to prove? We all know he doesn't know a damn thing about Kung Fu; he's a villager for crying out loud!" Mantis questioned Shifu, stopping short of him by a few feet.

"Mantis, don't." Monkey tried to dissuade his best friend.

"Are you questioning my authority, Master Mantis?" Shifu countered in annoyance, turning to face him.

Just then, Crane and Viper walked out of the Training Hall, instantly catching on to the argument.

"No, Master. I'm just 'respectfully' wondering what hell you were thinking? He could have died, and you know it." Mantis argued, trying his best not to raise his voice, even though a huge part of him just wanted to cuss his master out for being so careless with the Panda.

Tigress and Monkey stared at them with uncertainty.

"What I choose to do, in order to show this Panda that what we do isn't some kind of 'game' you can just play, is my business, Master Mantis. You will do well to remember your place." Shifu warned him, stepping up to the small bug.

"Rolling a ball into the fire pit after telling him to fetch isn't an honorable thing. That's just cruel... Forgive me though, for trying to 'respectfully' remind you to do the right thing, Master Shifu. Flabby Panda or not, he doesn't deserve to be treated that way." Mantis argued back, stepping closer to his master before moving past him entirely.

Shifu glared at him as he walked away, Monkey quickly catching up to his best friend in an effort to calm him down.

"Master, if I may... Perhaps a more subtle approach would help you determine whether he is capable of withstanding the Kung Fu lifestyle." Crane offered his suggestion cautiously.

Shifu's ear twitched slightly.

"Just a suggestion... I'll uh... I'll just be quiet now." Crane added quickly before walking away with his head down.

Shifu watched him walk away with Viper, "Are you going to berate me too?" Shifu questioned the feline behind him softly, not really wanting to hear the answer to that.

After a moment of silence, he turned around to face Tigress, only to be greeted with hard amber eyes, and crossed arms.

His ears lowered slightly, finding it severely hard to avert his eyes from the striking judgement of those fiery, glowing eyes.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but ultimately decided not to. With a heavy sigh, she unfolds her arms, slowly walking past him.

He turned to watch her go.

 _"I firmly believe that you are incapable of leading them astray, so as long as you choose to go down whichever pathway for the right reasons."_ Master Oogway's words echoed in Shifu's head, prompting him to run his hands over his face.

He needed to sort out his thoughts, opting to go meditate somewhere out of sight.

***********************************************************************************

Later that night,

The Furious Five were all walking together from the palace kitchen to the bunkhouse, a palace Goose lighting their way down the pathway by lantern light.

"You're the only one willing to pick a fight with Master Shifu, already knowing the temperamental state that he was in at that very moment." Crane pointed out nonchalantly.

"Not one of your most brightest ideas, Mantis." Monkey agreed.

"Well, I was a little riled up, the guy pissed me off! What was I supposed to do? Just let him go about the rest of his day thinking it was 'okay' to just throw the guy into one of the most dangerous obstacle courses in the history of China?" Mantis defended himself.

"I understand what you mean, Mantis. I don't agree with it either, but you could've confronted him about it differently. Perhaps in a more subtle way." Crane reasoned, trying to defend his master.

"Sometimes subtle doesn't work with him! He's like a brick wall that no one can get through. Just because an 'idea' sounds like a 'good idea', that doesn't automatically make it one." Mantis retorted in annoyance.

"Did that really just come from you, Mantis? My devoted partner in crime moving on up in the world!? However will I survive?" Monkey attempted to lighten up the mood.

"Seriously, Monkey... No amount of jokes will defuse the tension that now sits between me and Shifu." Mantis spoke in a slight devastated tone.

"Shifu and I." Crane corrected.

"Shut up, Pigeon." Mantis countered grumpily.

"I wonder if Master oogway would've done the same thing Shifu did." Monkey states curiously.

"You know he wouldn't! Oogway's much nicer than Shifu." Mantis pointed out.

"I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking. The poor guy is just going to get himself killed." Viper stated with frustration.

"Or be killed in some kind of Kung Fu training related way." Crane mused, "That was pretty nifty though, they way he made his dramatic entrance. Imagine what the villagers are saying about him right now." He added with a smile flying up ahead of them a few feet, "Did you see it!? The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky, out of no where, on a ball of fire!" He imitated the event with a laugh, earning a small round of chuckles from his guy friends.

"One would think, that Master Oogway would actually choose someone who actually knew Kung Fu, for the Panda's sake at the very least..." Tigress spoke up gently, glaring hard at the ground as she walked.

"Do you think he could touch his toes?" Monkey inquired curiously.

"Dude, I doubt he can even see his toes." Mantis reasoned.

"By the way, what did you say to him back there, Tigress? We noticed that you hung back a moment..." Monkey asked curiously.

"I didn't say anything... I couldn't... Mantis and Crane already spoke out of term, so nothing I could say to him would have made a difference..." She admitted calmly, earning a sympathetic look from Viper.

"At least you had the sense to stay quiet... Unlike Mantis." Crane smirked.

"Whatever dude." Mantis replied glumly.

***********************************************************************************

They all continued down the pathway to the barracks.

Po suddenly emerges from behind a few big rocks just off the path.

Unbeknownst to them, he had been following them from behind the entire time, listening into their conversation.

 _Mantis defended me against Shifu? That was awfully nice, and brave, of him to do... Doubt he would ever let me thank him though,_ Po thought to himself, watching them go.

He suddenly had the idea to actually try to 'look' at his toes, attempting, but failing miserably at it.

He fell to the floor with a small thud.

With a sigh, he achingly lifted his body back up to his feet. Pain still filtering through his arms and legs, though everywhere else has been recovering quickly from... Earlier.

**********************************************************************************

It wasn't until a little later, after Po was satisfied with exploring around the barracks house outside, that he decided to venture in.

He'd hoped they'd be sleeping by now, and was slightly correct.

The lights in the rooms had been blown out, and only slight rustling of bed sheets could be heard.

"Okay..." Po whispered to himself, stepping past the hallway's threshold only to be greeted with a loud creak of the wood floor underneath his feet.

 _Oh- great,_ Po thought to himself, _If everyone is asleep, they surely won't be by the time I make it down this hallway,_ He warned himself in his mind before taking another two steps only to cause more squeaking from the floor.

He stopped moving after a moment, opting to lean over to his right foot in an effort to peer over to the room in which he had been assigned. But just when he was about to start moving again, the floor breaks under his right foot with a CHUNK noise.

Po frantically removed his foot from the gaping hole, using broken pieces of wood to cover the hole itself, before moving away from it in a panic.

In his rush, he lost his balance, colliding with one of the room door's only to pass through it with ease.

Slowly, Po turned around to see Crane lift his head from under his wing, staring at him knowingly, "oh-hey, hi. You're up!" Po spoke lowly, nervousness settling in his stomach.

"I am now." Crane replied coolly.

"Yeah, gotta say, that Kung Fu work is tough stuff isn't it? Phew, my biceps are pretty sore, aren't yours?" Po inquires politely.

"Uh, yeah, look. I've had a long and rather disappointing day. So, uh, I should really get back to sleep now." Crane suggested as politely as he could.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Let me just say though, that I'm such a big fan... You guys were totally amazing at the Battle of The Weeping River! You were outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop and, and... Oh- what I would've given just to see that in person." Po fanboyed genuinely.

"Yeah, look, Mr. Panda, you don't belong here." Crane said gently, scratching his neck nervously.

Po's face drops, Crane's words visibly stinging him, "I know... You're right." He admitted sadly, fiddling with his fingers.

"No. No. No, I meant... You don't belong here. I mean, in this room. See, this is my room." Crane corrects quickly, tapping on his floor bedroll, "Property of Crane!" He chuckled slightly, trying his best to get Po to understand that he needed to leave.

"Oh... OH! Right, right. I'll just go then! I'm talking to much and you need your sleep! I'm probably keeping you up... I'll uh, I'll just go now... Okay. You're awesome, last thing I'm gonna say... Okay, good night." Po chattered his way nervously to the door, closing it after he finished his sentence.

Crane sighed heavily once he was gone.

"What was that?" Po questioned quickly, poking his head into his room again.

"I didn't say anything." Crane stated firmly, to tired to be annoyed with the fanatic Panda.

"Oh-okay, sleep well. Good night." Po finally close the door, walking away from it while mumbling under his breath at how awkward that seriously was.

He finally found his vacant room and was about to push it open when the doors across from him opened wide, revealing a striking feline, her amber eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Master Tigress!" Po gasped as quietly as he could, "Didn't mean to wake you, I was just - uh... looking for my room... Heh. Heh... Found it." He stated lamely, pointing at the vacant room behind him.

"If you believe that you don't belong here, then you shouldn't be here at all. Leave, before the break of dawn." Tigress's voice was smooth but not without a small ounce of gentleness to it.

Po simply looked into her eyes, his face falling a bit.

"But if you do believe you belong here, stay... And obey Master Shifu. He who says 'he can', and he who says 'he can't' are both usually right." She put it simply, glaring into his eyes, or more so what he felt was his very soul, "You have until morning to decide, Panda. Choose wisely." With those final words, she moved back into her room, closing the doors behind her without waiting for a reply from the Panda.

 _Question is... I don't know which one to believe in,_ Po thought to himself looking at his vacant bedroom, before turning to leave the barracks, not feeling up to sleeping there anymore.

**********************************************************************************

Hours later,

A conflicted Po is standing under a peach tree on a hill some distance away from the Jade Palace.

He's so distractedly munching on a few peaches, he didn't hear the approach of someone from behind.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." A familiar voice startles Po, freezing him in place.

Once he remembers how to move, he slowly spins on his feet, revealing just how many peaches he'd taken hostage in his arms.

Grandmaster Oogway walks closer to him, the lantern in his hands giving his identity away.

Po instantly drops the peaches in shock, "I am so sorry... I thought this was just a regular peach- *accidentally spits out a peach* - tree." Po apologized sheepishly.

"I understand. You eat when you are upset." Master Oogway hangs his lantern on one of the low branches of the tree, gripping his staff with both hands.

"Upset? I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset?" Po defended himself, giving himself away in the process.

Master Oogway simply stares at him patiently, "So, why are you upset?"

Po stared back at the old tortoise, sighing in defeat, "I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of Kung fu, in the history of China, in the history of sucking!"

"Probably." Master Oogway agreed as he pulled a peach from the tree, brushing it off before taking a bite out of it.

"And Master Shifu... Man, you should've seen him, he totally hated me!" Po continued ranting.

"Totally." Master Oogway agreed, taking another bite out of his peach.

"How am I ever 'gonna turn ‘this’ into the Dragon Warrior?" He lifts his belly only to drop it on purpose, causing it to bounce up and down for Oogway to see.

And the old tortoise did see it, simply watching as he took another bite out of his peach.

"I mean, I'm not like the Five! I've got no sharp claws, no wings, no venom... Even Mantis has those claw thingies...' Po ranted, turning around to glare at the sky.

 _M_ _mmm... This is a really good peach,_ Master Oogway thought to himself, taking yet another bite out of it.

"Maybe I should just quit and go back to making noodles." Po spoke sadly through a heavy sigh, sitting down near the ledge.

Master Oogway took another bite out of his peach, "Quit, don't quit. Noodles, don't noodles..." Master Oogway began, walking up quietly to the Panda's side.

Po looked up to see the old tortoise gazing out into the evening sky, while taking another bite out of his peach.

He waited patiently for Oogway to continue, not daring to interrupt him, and also because he didn't understand what he'd just said last.

"There's a saying-" The old tortoise began before taking the last remaining bite of his peach, removing the pit with his other hand, "Yesterday history, tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." Master Oogway spoke tenderly, gently placing the pit in Po's palm before covering it by closing his hand.

Master Oogway then placed a hand on Po's shoulder before moving to take his leave.

Po watched him hit the Sacred Peach Tree with his staff as he passed it, causing a peach to fall directly into Po's free hand.

In one hand he held a full peach and in the other he held a pit.

"He who says he can, and he who says he can't, are both usually right..." Po repeated Tigress's words while looking at what was in his hands.

He suddenly understood what both Tigress and Oogway were trying to say, determination filing in his chest.

He turned around to stare at the stars with a sigh.

 _Tomorrow's going to be a long day..._ Po thought to himself.


	9. There's Always More To Things Than What Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress remembers her brothers. Po receives the beating of a lifetime. Shifu loses his patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter two of my original characters, Tadeos and Tao - older brothers of Tigress, if only by flashback of the past. More will come of them in later works of this series!

Tigress woke the next morning to the sound of movement.

She stretched her entire body under her covers before sitting up on her bed.

The bunkhouse was quiet, with the exception of her teammates rummaging around their rooms, most likely preparing their rooms for Shifu's room inspection.

It was quiet, too quiet, but she figured it was to be expected considering they had a new resident staying in their bunkhouse.

She rubbed her eyes before getting up, moving to her closet to find a clean pair of training clothes.

To the far left hand corner of her closet, there hung a remarkable teal robe with green embroidery designs on each sleeve. She looked at it once for a few seconds before closing her closet, her fresh training clothes in hand.

Once she was presentable, she fixed up her bed and sat down on the stool in front of her desk.

She didn't need to fix up her room, for it was always clean and tidy.

She always passed room inspections.

Tigress looked at a box of dominoes sitting on the top shelf of her desk.

She sighed, remembering a time several years ago when Master Shifu had used them to teach her how to control her strength.

Next to it, rested a small maroon box, inside of it was a beautiful necklace her older brother had gifted her, the last time she'd seen him. The day her brothers had dropped her off here at the palace and left her.

She was only twelve at the time.

*Beginning of flashback*

"This is so exciting! I've never been to The Valley of Peace! Do you think we'll be able to see the Jade Palace?" A twelve year old Tigress asked her eldest brother, Tadeos.

"Without a doubt, kiddo." Tadeos smiled warmly, watching her run ahead from his side to catch up with Tao, their other brother.

Tadeos was ten years older than her, and Tao was just two years younger than himself.

Tadeos was tall, a little past six foot five, well built, his orange fur was lighter than most shades and he also had a little extra white fur poking out of his ears, surrounding his cheeks, around his eyes-going down his neck, really just more white fur than most tigers had.

His eyes were a bright brown mixed with amber.

He wore his favorite tan robes, sporting green embroidery on the sleeves.

Tao was a little shorter, but still rounding up to about six feet, and was also well built.

His orange fur being a shade darker than most tigers, and he had less white fur than his older brother. He had yellowish amber eyes, and also sported two mid-size scars on the size of his neck.

He wore his favorite traveling robes, teal with the same green embroidery on its sleeves as his brother had.

They were young adults now, which is why their parents entrusted them with this mission.

"Hey watch it shrimp! I need that tail later on in life!" Tao whined at his kid sister as she tried pouncing on it.

"Let's play a game, Tao! I'm bored." Tigress complained, holding onto his tail as they walked.

"Think of a game that doesn't include sweating or running and I'll think about it." Tao deadpanned, his little sister growing quiet in thought.

Tadeos glared at the ground as he trailed behind them, the thought of having to leave their sister behind at the Jade Palace left a sour taste in his mouth, and the pained, angry ache he felt in his chest wasn't helping either.

None of this was fair in the slightest. It was all utter bullshit, but it was... the best option, they as a family, had at the moment.

They had to protect her; ensure her safety.

That didn't mean he had to like the idea, for he would rather run away with his siblings.

Start a new life, somewhere outside of China, where no one could find them.

Maybe then, things would be alright and they wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of losing their sister indefinitely.

But he knew that was a fools' hope to wish for.

This was the only solution his parents could think of, the only way to protect her and ensure that she grew up knowing how to protect herself

Leaving her with Grandmaster Oogway would save her life in the long run, even if the worst of the worst of this situation ends up popping back up in her future.

At the very least, she would be ready for it.

He knew it would be hard for all of them, but it had to be done, today.

He and Tao couldn't waste anymore time, for they had to return home, soon, to avoid any suspicion on their parents' part.

The plan was to journey out of the Northern Mountains on errand, get lost, and tragically lose their little sister somewhere along the way.

At least make it seem like that's what happened.

They weren't supposed to have a sister at all; she was never meant to be apart of their family.

But in an effort to lessen the chances of 'open-war' all across China, his parent's did what they had to do for the Royal Maiden who'd lost her life bearing her child.

They made a vow to the Royal Maiden that they would protect her baby girl, before she was born; to raise her as their own until the time comes for that baby to step into her god given role, to fix what their darkened clan had become. All in all, his parents were a vital key to the drama that was his homeland...

Tadeos growled inwardly, for the thought of his little sister having to give up whatever life she would undoubtedly make for herself here, just to ensure the future of their clan, their so-called kingdom, was preposterous.

Completely unfair...

Tigress never asked to be born into this world, and doesn't deserve to be forced into such a role later on in life.

She deserved to live a life of happiness and good fortune, away from the toxicity that was currently their homeland.

So, if leaving her with the Great Grandmaster Oogway was the only solid, full proof answer they could think of, it was better than nothing.

"Oh- I know! Why don't we play 'Eye Spy'? I can sit on your shoulders and we could play until we reach the Valley of Peace! Tadeos said we should be arriving there at any minute if we keep up a good pace!" Tigress suggested, "Please, Tao? PLEASE?" She pulled at her brother's tail expectantly.

"Oh- alright, alright! Quit pulling my tail already! It'll fall off if you don't! How intimidating would I look without a tail?" Tao huffed, snatching his tail away from her.

"Great! Lift me up!" She extended her arms up to him, for he was entirely too tall for her to just jump onto his shoulders.

"Don't rush me! Carrying you around is like trying to carry an elephant on my back!" Tao mused with a smirk.

Tigress giggled, "You're silly! I don't weigh as much as an elephant!"

"Well, you weigh as good as one." He countered, picking her up with ease, allowing her to settle on his shoulders before firmly grasping her ankles.

They resumed walking.

"You must have grown an inch! I feel like I'm flying!" She laughed, extending her arms into the air.

"I stopped growing at age 18, squirt." Tao reasoned with a smile.

"Impossible! I could literally touch the clouds if I jumped off your shoulders." Tigress chuckled.

"Okay. Okay... I'll take the compliment, but don't think that let's you off the hook for eating my portion of the cookies." Tao chuckled, "Now, let us commence this incredibly awesome game we're about to play. I, the incredibly handsome and masculine, Tao of the Northern Mountains shall go first!" He began, earning a round of giggles from Tigress.

"You could use more work on the 'Handsome' part." Tadeos pointed out with a smirk.

"He's just jealous because I get all the girls and he doesn't." Tao countered playfully, turning around to face him.

"The girls in his dreams, no doubt." Tadeos retorted, earning a laugh from his kid sister.

"Good job, bro. You made a funny! Ha... Just don't quit your day job." Tao deadpanned, turning around to keep walking, "Now, then, I spy-"

"I spy something yellow!" Tigress interrupted him.

With a heavy sigh, Tao began looking around for something yellow, "Would it be that small patch of flowers just ahead?" He guessed after a moment.

"Yes! Great job! Now, it's your turn!" Tigress spoke happily, patting his head gently.

"I spy... something ugly." Tao smirked, glancing at Tadeos.

"That doesn't count, Tao... You can't look at yourself." Tadeos answered huskily, earning another laugh from Tigress.

"Very funny." Tao deadpanned.

"You guys are silly. My turn, I spy something green." Tigress spoke gently.

"The trees." Tao guessed.

"Nope." She replied.

"The grass." Tadeos guessed.

"Nope." She replied.

"The leaves on the path." Tao guessed again.

"Nope. Give up?" She asked.

"You wish... What about that tree? Way over there!" Tao pointed into the distance.

"Nope!" She replied with a smirk.

"I give up. What do you spy?" Tadeos surrendered.

"It's the green embroidery on your sleeve, Tao." Tigress answered in a proud voice.

"I never would've guess that." Tadeos chuckled.

"Well, my first guess was a 'tree', so technically I won that round." Tao stated lightly.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, confused.

"The embroidery on my sleeve makes that specific tree grow." Tao chuckled.

"Really?" Tigress asked in disbelief.

"He's lying, Tigress. He's just being a sore loser." Tadeos spoke with a major eye-roll.

"You're silly, Tao." Tigress giggled.

***********************************************************************************

They continued playing the game for about 30 minutes before distant gong could be heard ringing in the distance.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a bell!" Tigress searched the path ahead of them.

"More like a gong. We must be getting close." Tadeos replied cautiously.

***********************************************************************************

After a few more minutes of walking, they came upon another path that led straight into a grand sized valley.

"Look, Tao! Look! It's the Valley of Peace!" Tigress cried out excitedly as they drew closer to the valley.

They crossed a bridge that led to yet another path and another.

"Look! In the distance! It's the Jade Palace!" Tigress exclaimed with awe, "It must be really big if we can see it from all the way out here, right, Tadeos?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure kiddo." Tadeos answered, glared at the palace in the distance.

He stood there watching it while Tao kept walking with Tigress.

They were running out of time with her...

These next few hours would be their last with her, for who knows how long.

"Come on, Tadeos!" Tao berated from up ahead.

With a sigh, he quickened his pace a little to catch up with them.

It wasn't too long at all before they reach the village itself.

"Alright, squirt. You're walking from here. My shoulders are killing me from all your elephant weight." Tao whined, setting her down on her feet.

"The village looks so vibrant!" Tigress spoke with awe, observing the villagers walking around, walking ahead of them a little.

"Don't go wandering off on us! Stay next to us." Tao reminded her as he followed her closely.

Tadeos glared at the Jade Palace, freezing where he stood.

"Tadeos." Tao called, turning around to face his older brother, but his brother didn't budge, "Tigress, wait for us!" He called out to her in an effort to stop her from wandering off, before moving back towards his brother, "Dude, if you keep staring at the palace like this, we'll never reach it." He warned quietly to his older brother.

Tadeos looked him in the eyes, pain evident in his features.

"We're already here, Tadeos. Let's keep moving." Tao pulled his brother's arm gently.

They continued forward, catching up to Tigress.

"Wow." The young cub breathed as they made their way through the village at a moderate pace. She watched as a couple of rabbit children ran past her, playing with their toys.

It wasn't long before they reached the Jade Palace' Grand Staircase.

"That's a lot of stairs..." Tao mumbled, looking at just how long the staircase was.

"Can we go up there? Can we see the Jade Palace?" Tigress asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

Tadeos glared at the palace before turning back to her, "Tell you what, how about we go grab something to eat at one of the restaurants before we go up there, kiddo." He suggested, dropping down to one knee so he could speak to her at eye level.

"Tadeos." Tao warned lightly.

"I'll never be able to make it up all those stairs if I don't get some food in my stomach." Tadeos reasoned, ignoring Tao.

"I saw a nice noodle shop, just that way!" Tigress suggested, pointing back at the pathway away from the staircase.

"Lead us to it then, kiddo." Tadeos chuckled, standing up.

"This way!" Tigress laughed, running towards the path.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Tao questioned irritably.

"Trying to spend as much time with our little sister before we have to abandon her here... Is that too much to ask for?" Tadeos snapped, glaring at his younger brother.

"We don't have a lot of time on our hands." Tao argued.

"Then we'll make time." Tadeos countered.

"Baba said, the longer we take to do this, the greater the chance of the plan not working. He said we couldn't linger, because that increases the chances of her being discovered." Tao argued.

"She's safe here, Tao." Tadeos reasoned.

"No, she's safe up there." Tao argued, pointing at the Jade Palace.

"You don't know when you're going to see her again. This could be the very last time we EVER get to see her. To hold her and hear her laugh. The least you can do is cherish the last remaining hours you have with her! She's not some kind of rag doll we can just get rid of and then be on our way. She's our sister! And in case you've forgotten... Our clan's heir to the royal throne... How could you be so cold?" Tadeos snapped.

"You think you're the only one who's heartbroken over this?" Tao hissed, shoving his older brother.

Tadeos glared at him.

"I'm suffocating here. I can't breathe. I can't think!" Tao lowered his voice until it was slightly above a whisper, "All I see is sad little eyes, begging us not to leave her... Baba is a fuckin' coward. He should here! He should be the one doing this, not us!" Tao breathed angrily, tears forming in his eyes.

Tadeos looked away from his brother, giving him a chance to compose himself.Tao violently wiped the tears that threatened to fall, "So, excuse me for wanting to get this over with. For not wanting to be the one she loathes and hates later on in the future, all because we had no choice but to leave her behind."

"Hey! Don't you want noodles! I thought you were both hungry!?" Tigress called out to them from the pathway, just now realizing they weren't following her.

Tadeos glanced at Tigress in the distance before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Tao-"

Tao pushed it away, "We'll feed her, then we're taking her straight to the palace. I won't stay another moment after that." He warned, turning away from Tadeos to follow his kid sister.

With a heavy heart, and a heavy sigh, Tadeos followed too.

********************************************************************************** 

"It's over there! Look! The Noodle Shop!" Tigress informed proudly, leading them to the restaurant.

They walked inside and looked around before making their way up to the payment counter.

"Welcome! What can I get for you today?" A white goose asked them without looking, while he was cutting some vegetables.

"Uh, I guess I'll have three bowls of your best noodles please." Tadeos spoke up when Tao walked away to find a seat with Tigress.

"That'll be seven- wait a minute. I don't think I recall ever seeing your face before... You're not from around here are you?" The goose asked, putting down his cutting knife in favor of talking to him.

"Um, no. I'm not from around here. I'm from the uh... Southern Mountains. My siblings and I are just passing through the valley." Tadeos lied calmly.

"Oh- the Southern Mountains you say? Well, that's quite a journey no doubt. I can't get my son, Po, to walk down into the valley to pick fresh mushrooms! He's terribly lazy at times. Bad as it is I had push him out the door just to run an errand down the path for me." The goose ranted.

"Yeah, um... How much would the payment be for the noodles?" Tadeos inquired as politely as he could.

"Hm? Oh- don't even worry about it, young man. It's on the house." The goose chuckled.

"Are you sure? I can pay, it's no trouble at all." Tadeos reasoned.

"Of course, I'm sure! I'm sure you all will be traveling for quite some time. Save your money for your next meal." The goose offered with a smile, turning to resume cutting his vegetables.

"I can't thank you enough for this. You're very kind Mr... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Tadeos spoke gently.

"Oh- just call me Mr. Ping... And there's no need for any thanks. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll have your soups ready for you." Mr. Ping responded with a smile.

Tadeos nodded before turning to walk to the table his siblings were at.

“What happened? Do you need extra change?" Tao questioned gently.

"No, it's on the house... The owner is nice." Tadeos reassured.

"Free food? That's great." Tigress exclaimed while playing with her chopsticks.

"I ordered us noodles. Fresh and hot." Tadeos smiled at Tigress.

"Yummy." Came her reply.

"Hopefully they're better than the noodles we ate the other day." Tao grumbled gently, earning a halfhearted eye-roll from Tadeos.

"I think your noodles came out delicious, Tadeos." Tigress patted her older brother's hand.

"Thank you, sweetie. At least someone appreciates my attempts at cooking." Tadeos remarked playfully, giving his brother a half-hearted glare.

"I would appreciate my noodles not breaking apart before they reach my mouth." Tao deadpanned.

Just then, the goose from the countered could be seen walking up to them, "Here you have it, my secret ingredient soup!" Mr. Ping announced, passing them their bowls.

"Oooh- yummy! Thank you, Mr. Goose." Tigress prepared her chopsticks to eat.

"You're welcome, little one." Mr. Ping chuckled

"What's the secret ingredient?" Tao asked the goose after sniffing the bowl.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it?" Mr. Ping chuckled, "Please, enjoy your meal. I have other orders to attend to." He spoke politely, quickly walking away afterwards.

Tigress watched Tao sniff the bowl again before taking a small sip of it, "There is no secret ingredient." He grumbled to himself, digging into the bowl afterwards.

"How can you tell, Tao?" Tigress inquired through a mouthful of noodles.

"Any one who genuinely has a 'secret ingredient' for their food doesn't go around blabbering on about having a secret ingredient. The point of a secret, is to keep 'the secret' a secret... DUH." He replied nonchalantly, making Tigress laugh.

"Mama says that keeping secrets is a bad thing. One should always tell the truth, no matter what." Tigress pointed out innocently, sipping at her soup.

"Keeping secrets isn't always a bad thing, Tigress. Sometimes it can be good to keep a secret, but only if you're doing it for the right reasons... Keeping bad secrets can hurt people sometimes, even if you don't mean to hurt them." Tadeos explained gently.

"Change the subject." Tao warned gently.

The table grew quiet.

"Do you not like talking about secrets, Tao?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Not really." Tao answered.

"Why?" She pressed, curiously.

"Because." Tao answered.

"Because why?" She pressed.

"Because he's right... Sometimes secrets can hurt people." Tao answered irritably.

"Do you have a secret, Tadeos?" Tigress asked her eldest brother, sipping at her soup.

"Quite a few, but you wouldn't understand them. So there's no point in telling them." Tadeos answered honestly.

"What about you, Tao?" Tigress asked.

"I secretly love these noodles." Tao replied, finishing his bowl of noodles.

"So that would be a good kind of secret right?" Tigress inquired curiously.

"Sure." Tadeos replied.

"It could be a bad one too." Tao stated with a smirk, turning to face her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"How?" Tigress asked.

"Because now you know that I secretly love these noodles... So if you don't hurry up and finish your bowl, I'm going to steal them and eat them myself." Tao threatened, a smirk playing at his lips.

Tigress' eyes widened, quickly sipping down her noodle juice before rushing to eat the remaining noodles.

"You're impossible." Tadeos half glared at Tao, earning a serious glare back from his brother.

***********************************************************************************

It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of the Jade Palace Grand Staircase again.

"Ready, squirt?" Tao inquired to Tigress.

"I'm ready! Can I hold your tail?" She asked politely.

"Sure, just don't go falling down on me. I don't want to be yanked down a million stairs." Tao allowed her to hang onto his tail as they began their climb.

Tadeos watched them climb the stairs for a moment, his gaze traveling up the stairs until they focused on the Palace itself.

Tao suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning to face his brother below him, "You want to hold my tail too? If not, then start climbing! I'd like to reach the top before we all die of old age." He warned, before turning to resume the climb.

With a sigh, Tadeos began his trek up the steps.

************************************************************************************

After what felt like an eternity of climbing, they finally reached the top.

"Phew... Man, that climb was something else entirely..." Tadeos willed his breathing to level out.

"Great job, Tadeos! You made it before Tao!" Tigress laughed from on top of his shoulders.

They both looked back down to see Tao crawling on all fours in an effort to conquer the remaining 20 steps he had left, "I think my left lung just gave out!" He whined from below.

"You're silly!" Tigress laughed as Tadeos lifted her off his shoulders, putting her down next to him.

"No, seriously... I think... I think my left lung just collapsed! I'm gonna have to borrow yours!" Tao panted, still climbing, earning a round of giggles from his sister.

"Tigress, look at this view." Tadeos spoke up gently, sitting down on the top step, "It's amazing, isn't it?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders once she sat down next to him.

"Yeah! It's so different from the mountains at home." She compared with a big smile.

"Yeah, it is." Tadeos agreed softly.

"Do you think Mama and Baba would've like this view too?" Tigress asked honestly.

"I'm sure they would have. Mama used to love to travel when she was young like me and Tao." He answered her.

"I wish they would have came with us." Tigress admitted with a small smile, as Tao finally reached the top, collapsing right next to her on his back.

"AAGGHHH... Yeaaahhhhh... Oooh... My chest." Tao groaned victoriously.

"Look at the view, Tao! It's beautiful." Tigress pulled at his tail.

"Yeah. Yeah... Give me a minute... Let my lungs re-inflate." Tao waved her off.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the view silently.

The sun was beginning to go down, casting a golden hue on the valley.

Lanterns of all sizes began appearing in the village and the valley, creating a starlight effect within the gold and blue hues.

"Tigress... I want you to have this." Tadeos spoke up, breaking the silence.

Tigress looked at him curiously, placing Tao's tail down in her lap as her older brother placed a small maroon box in her hands.

She handled the box with tenderness, "What is it?" She wondered out loud.

"It's a necklace. I made it, for you." Tadeos smiled, watching her open it.

"Whoa. It's beautiful, Tadeos. Thank you!" She watched it gleam and sparkle in the setting sunlight.

"How did you make that?" Tao asked, looking at it with sudden interest himself.

"I've been learning how to make jewelry from the Clan's Craftsmen. It isn't easy, but my teacher told me: the work and effort you put into something will always be worth it in the end, and the only value it will ever have is the value you see in it." Tadeos explained gently.

Together the brothers watched their little sister hold it out in front of her with an extended arm, the sunset illuminating the jewels with pure gleam.

Suddenly the palace front doors opened, an old tortoise walked through the doors, followed by two goose.

************************************************************************************

The three siblings quickly stood up.

"Good evening, Master Tadeos, Master Tao, and little Tigress." The old tortoise greeted with a smile.

"Grandmaster Oogway..." Tadeos instantly bowed to him, his siblings slowly following suit.

"How did you know our names?" Tigress asked politely, recovering from her bow before her brothers.

"I know many things, little one. I've been expecting the three of you for quite sometime." Master Oogway answered gently.

"Really? You have?" Tigress asked in awe of the old tortoise.

"Yes. Would you like to have a look at what's inside, dear one?" Master Oogway offered.

"Absolutely!" She responded with excitement.

"Splendid! These fine gentle-goose are my friends, Mr. Zeng and Mr. Zu Lang. They will see you and your brother Tao around for a little while." Master Oogway suggested, as they walked into the palace.

"Can't Tadeos come too?" Tigress asked in concern.

"I would like to have a talk with your eldest brother, for a while, first. We will catch up to you shortly." Master Oogway explained with a smile, stopping a few feet away from the front entrance.

"Okay then. See you later, Tadeos!" Tigress bid farewell for the moment, striking up a conversation with the goose directly after, as they began walking away.

Tao shared a hard look with his older brother before following after Tigress and the goose.

**********************************************************************************

"Would you tell me the truth? If I asked you: how you knew we were coming?" Tadeos asked politely.

"I saw the three of you, in a vision." Master Oogway answered honestly.

"A vision?" Tadeos repeated incredulously.

"Yes." The old tortoise confirmed.

"Might I ask what else you saw in that vision?" Tadeos pressed.

"I saw enough." Master Oogway replied gently.

It took a moment for Tadeos to realize what the old tortoise was referring to, "So... you know then? Why we have to do what we're about to do?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." Master Oogway answered simply, his face sympathetic.

Tadeos looked away from him, desperate to keep himself composed, "I've tried... I've tried thinking of another way. Anything that could be a better alternative than this." He admitted, willing himself to stay strong.

"You've tried thinking of a better way, because this is the only way you believe to be best. Yet, it is the one that hurts the most, because you're the one who thought of it." Master Oogway spoke knowingly.

Tadeos glared at the ground as they walked side by side, "If things go as south as we're expecting it to go, there won't be a damn thing we can do to make it right. Tigress will be angry with us. She'll be scarred from this abandonment. How could she ever trust us again?... It's like we're losing her either way we go. If she goes back with us, we lose her. If she says here, we lose her... And I don't want to lose her. She's my sister, Master." He vented to the old tortoise, his bearing faltering.

Master Oogway kept his eyes ahead of him, turning them up towards the sky for a moment, "I can not tell you what it will be like for her, on her side of things, but I will say this: When it comes to life, stress has a tendency of making you believe that everything has to happen right now. But faith, reminds you that everything will happen at the right and most perfect time. Timing is everything, for if something is meant to happen, it will. At the right time, at the right place, and for the right reasons." He stated gently.

"So you're saying, one day she will understand why we did what we're about to do?" Tadeos asked.

"No, what I am saying is that one day, she will have a chance to." Master Oogway said with a small smile.

Tadeos stared into his eyes for a moment, before nodding his head.

After a few seconds of walking, he eyed the old master, "I don't suppose you could tell me what else you saw in your vision?"

Master Oogway pondered for a moment, "I saw a great deal of many things. For example, The Northern Mountains have yet much darkness to live through before any light graces its lands." He admitted.

"I expected as much..." Tadeos grumbled, turning his gaze to the ground.

"Your brother may very well take the brunt of that darkness through the years to come." Master Oogway added softly.

Tadeos' expression hardened, "That doesn't surprise me either... Tao has a habit of seeking out the roughest of paths to walk down. He's set on doing things alone... It's like he always has to prove a point or something... And I can't help but fear that one day he's not going to be able to bounce back from that darkness..." He vented.

"He won't..." Master Oogway revealed firmly, causing the tiger to pause in his step.

Master Oogway turned to face him, his expression hard, "I have no doubt that The Royal Council will eventually make a decision that will bring a great deal of dishonor and death amongst the warriors of the Northern Mountains. I'm afraid the day will come where your brother will no longer be able to tolerate such tragedies from happening so purposely... I cannot say if or when that will be, or why, but I fear that eventually, it will happen. And as much as you would want to persuade him, you will be incapable of stopping him from going down the path he so chooses to go down." He warned gently.

"I will not allow my brother to go down a dark road alone, Master." Tadeos spoke firmly, determination filling his eyes.

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice." Master Oogway reasoned.

"There's always a choice." Tadeos argued softly.

"Not in this regard, there isn't." Master Oogway replied, "His life, and whatever consequences of his decisions that may come with it, are not yours to bare."

"And yet, they are mine to suffer through? For example, if ever the day comes where Tao decides he wants to betray the Clan, am I to do nothing but allow him to commit such a crime?" Tadeos questioned incredulously.

"You are meant to do as you have done your whole life." Master Oogway replied gently.

"And what might that be?" Tadeos questioned.

Master Oogway's expression softened, "Be a brother."

Tadeos' ears flattened against his head, "There's only so much a brother can do for the ones he cares the most for, especially in regards to what we will undoubtedly be forced to live through. What power will I have if Tao's heart darkens more than it already has?" 

"You'd be surprised," Master Oogway replied gently, resuming their walk, "I happen to have seen a pair of brothers in a different vision, that will most assuredly bring new meaning to the word 'Loyalty', should they prevail in their hardships that have yet to come." He added with a small smile, "Perhaps one day, you will meet them. And share the same pains and determination that have been placed on your own pathway of life."

"Perhaps..." Tadeos replied nonchalantly, not really understanding what the old tortoise was insinuating.

They walked together in silence for a few moments.

"If I asked you to tell me how all of this is going to end, would you?" Tadeos asked hopefully.

"No." Came the old masters' reply.

He glanced down to his feet, kicking a rock in his path.

Master Oogway breathed out a soft sigh, "As much as you believe me to have seen in my visions, I do not know how 'all of this' is going to end. Simply because I am not meant to... I can only provide advice and guidance to those who need it, as I've just done for you. But know this, Master Tadeos," He stopped walking once more, turning to him with a gentle expression, "Light will ultimately grace the lands of the Northern Mountains again, just as it has centuries ago. Despite the great deal of loss and battles ahead of you, I have no doubt that you will make the best decisions as you could possibly make to ensure the prosperity of your people. You are stronger than you believe yourself to be, just as you are wiser than your Father... Stay true to your heart, even as it leads you down into paths you never expected to take. Do not avoid the unknown, for it is there that you will be given the chance to make things right, in all instances."

Tadeos gazed into his eyes, _Did... Did he just call me 'Master'?..._

"It is time." The old tortoise placed a hand on Tadeos shoulder, for encouragement.

************************************************************************************

Just then, his siblings and the goose leading them came into view, "Tadeos! Look! Mr. Zeng gave us dumplings! Here, I saved one for you." She called out to him, coming to a stop right next to him so she could hand him his dumpling.

He didn't have time to think about why the old tortoise called him a 'Master', so with a great deal of effort, he silenced the thought and all the wisdom Oogway just poured into him.

With a heavy heart, he turned to his little sister...

"Tigress, there's something I have to tell you... I need you to listen to me very carefully okay." Tadeos breathed, willing himself to keep a strong composure for her.

"Okay." Tigress agreed, watching her brother kneel down in front of her as her other brother came to stand next to them.

"We didn't come to the Valley of Peace just to visit." He began carefully, looking into her curious eyes, "We came... We came here because we need you to... we need you to stay here for a while."

Tigress looked at Tao, who was looking away, "What do you mean?" She asked, not quite understanding.

"What I'm saying is, you'll be living here, with Master Oogway... We need you to live here with him and his friends for a while." He explained.

"I don't understand. Will you be staying here too?" She asked, fear setting in.

"No, Tao and I can't stay. Only you can. We have to go back home to the mountains." Tadeos replied gently.

"Why can't I just back home with you?" Tigress asked, "Why do I have to stay here?"

Tadeos closed his eyes for a second before looking back into her amber eyes, "Because, there's a lot going on back in the mountains. Bad things are currently happening... Mama and Baba want you to be protected and safe. They wanted us to bring you here, so you can live here with Master Oogway. You'll be safe here with him. Until we can come back for you." Tadeos further explained.

"But I don't want to stay here. I want to go back home, with you and Tao." Tigress' eyes began to well up.

"You can't baby girl, it's too dangerous... We can't protect you like Master Oogway can." Tadeos didn't care if tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

He'd cry several oceans if it meant he wouldn't have to lose his sister.

"No one can protect me like you can. No one! Please, don't leave me here, Tadeos. Please, I'll be good. I won't pull Tao's tail anymore. Please don't leave me." Tigress cried, jumping into her brother's arms, hiding away from the most beautiful place she'd ever seen.

Tao turned away from them entirely at the mention of her willing to forgo pulling his tail, he couldn't take it.

"I truly am sorry, Tigress. I love you so much... Always remember that..." Tadeos kissed her temple, holding her as she cried.

Master Oogway watched the scene with a sad expression. He never expected for fate to deal such a hand to the Northern Mountains, as it did in the last few centuries...

But it did, and will continue to do so until a rightful heir is restored to the throne.

Tigress was and will always be a key to that restoration. Wether by her birthright, or by anothers', the Northern Mountain's needed their royalty. Her part to be played in that story was vital.

She needed to be protected.

"The safest travels and best of wishes to you both, Master Tadeos." Master Oogway pressed gently, griping his staff.

"No!" Tigress begged through her sobs.

"We have to go, baby girl. You have to stay. Please, understand." Tadeos pleaded, pulling her away from his embrace gently.

"Tigress. Come here, squirt." Tao dropped to his knees where he stood, opening his arms patiently.

"Please, don't leave me here!" She nearly shouted, running to him, jumping into his arms.

Tao held her tightly, walking away from everyone else towards the entrance.

Tadeos stood up, willing himself to find some composure.

"I don't want you to go." Tigress cried softly.

"I don't want us to go either... This whole thing is unfair and stupid... I don't want you to live here; I want you to come home with us... But that can't happen, squirt." Tao cried softly, "You're going to be safe here. I promise. These people are going to treat you right, and make sure you become a capable, strong warrior. When that happens, you'll be able to come back home and help us protect the Northern Mountains, and our Clan, the way it always should have been protected. But we can't do that until you become a warrior." He softly ran a hand over her back, “Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Tigress simply shook her head in a 'no' fashion.

"That's okay, squirt. That's okay... You will understand one day. I promise." Tao said, pulling away a little to wipe her eyes.

He lowered her to the ground afterwards.

She had stopped crying a little, the realization that she wasn't going home with them settling in.

"Here, squirt. I want you to hold on to this for me. Because when I come back for you, I’m going to want it back. It will keep you warm when you sleep at night. And it will keep you warm during the winter effortlessly." Tao said through his tears, removing his teal robe top with its green embroidery, placing it over her shoulders.

Tigress slid her arms into the enormous sleeves using one of them to wipe her running nose before looking at Tao.

"You be good for me okay. I expect you to be stronger than me when I come back for you." Tao kissed her forehead, before rising to his feet.

Without another word, he began making his way down the palace steps.

"Tao!" Tigress cried following after, but was cut short when Tadeos picked her up, "No!" She rubbed her head against Tadeos'.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be, baby girl. Don't follow us. Please, stay here." Tadeos moved back towards the front entrance with her in his arms, "We'll come back for you, Tigress. I promise." Tadeos placed her next to Master Oogway, giving her a kiss to her temple before taking his leave as well.

"Tadeos, no! Please come back!" Tigress cried out to them, feeling Master oogway's hands settled firmly over her shoulders, preventing her from chasing after them. "There, there, little one.. You're safe here." He spoke gently, rubbing her back when she hid her face against his shelled belly, "Come, allow me to show you to your new room." He coaxed her into walking alongside him.

***********************************************************************************

It wasn't long before Tigress found herself alone at the student bunkhouse sometime later.

She was in her new room, sitting on her new bed, silent tears trailing down her face.

***********************************************************************************

"They better have had a good reason for this, Master."

"As good as a reason will ever be." Master Oogway replied to his student.

"Tell me this reason then, Master." His student demanded gently.

Master Oogway offered him a small smile, "All will be revealed in good time, my old friend. Until then, I am entrusting her into your care. I want her to begin training as soon as she has had enough time to settle in." Master Oogway spoke calmly to his student.

His student shook his head at that answer, _Why do I even try to pry information from him? It's like talking to a flickering flame..._

"When should we expect their return for her?" He questioned skeptically, ignoring his contradicting thoughts.

"They will not return... Their reunion will not happen until it is time for her to return the Northern mountains on her own terms." Master Oogway replied gently.

"And when do you expect that to happen?" His student asked.

Master Oogway sighed softly, "I cannot say for sure... If I were to wager a guess, possibly not until long into her adult years."

"Her stay here is permanent then..." His student confirmed.

"As permanent as yours had become, all those years ago." Master Oogway answered gently.

 _Abandoned... Just as I was then...._ The student thought to himself with distaste.

"Go to her, she's in her room at the student barracks. She's alone and scared, just as you once were... Find a place in her heart, for in doing so, you will find one in hers." Master Oogway turned away from him then, making his way out of the Hall of Heroes.

 _A place in her heart he says... Sappy old fool..._ The student thought to himself as he too made his way out of the Hall.

***********************************************************************************

It wasn't long until he crossed the threshold of the Student Barracks.

Silently, he made his way down the hallway, his eyes on the light coming from her room.

With a sigh, he drew closer to the open door, stopping in front of it to peer inside for a moment.

He looked around to see an empty room, or what he thought was an empty room.

 _Where is she?_ He wondered in his thoughts, looking down the hall at the vacant rooms curiously.

Suddenly, his left ear twitched, having caught the smallest of sniffles coming from her room. He then ventured in, looking around as he did so.

And that's when he noticed movement on the bed. There blending into the thick folded covers at the end of the bed, rested a figure hiding within an overly large teal robe.

"Hello, Tigress." His voice startled her, for it sounded rough and deep, causing her to hide her face deeper in Tao's thick robe.

"Don't be afraid." He smoothed out a little so that it was much more gentle, as he drew closer.

Tigress shrunk in on herself a little more. She wanted her brothers back; she wished they’d never left.

"Look at me, please." The voice demanded gently.

Tigress slowly emerged from the robe, and what she saw completely took her by surprise.

She was stunned by a pair of deep, bright, ocean blue eyes...

She thought they were so striking and beautiful, she couldn't look away.

Shifu's eyes visibly widened for a few seconds, for he didn't expect this young tiger girl to be so....

 _Beautiful..._ His thoughts surprised him for a moment, _How could they abandon someone of such beauty?_ He added in thought, staring into her amber eyes.

"I am Shifu." The red panda master spoke gently, "You may address me as: Master Shifu... You are my new student... Tomorrow I will show you around the Jade Palace and explain to you what you will be learning from me in two weeks. Does that sound good to you?" He inquired gently.

Tigress could only nod her answer.

"Good. Zeng will bring you your supper, within the hour. Once you are finished eating, you may sleep. You will hear a gong tomorrow morning, that is when you will wake up. I will be waiting in the hallway threshold for you. Do you understand?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, Master Shifu." Tigress replied in a hushed voice, still looking into his eyes.

“Very well.” He replied gently, watching her tenderly wipe her eyes again before looking at him.

He couldn't help but feel tremendously angry over what she'd just experienced.

It was awful what her family had just did to her.

He knew how it felt to simply be dropped off at the Jade Palace, left alone.

His father had done the same courtesy when he was no more than five years old.

He wanted to help her feel welcomed, but he didn’t want to baby her either.

She needed this abrupt dose of reality.

She needed to learn how to always be strong no matter the circumstance, he would teach her how.

“It’s okay to cry, Tigress... I will help you become a strong young warrior.” Shifu spoke gently, walking up closer to her.

Tigress watched him with big, curious eyes.

 _Such beautiful eyes,_ Shifu thought to himself, reaching out to wipe a tear falling down her cheek.

“Just breathe. And rest well tonight knowing you are safe. Okay?” He breathed gently.

“Okay, Master.” Tigress answered obediently.

“Good night, Tigress." Shifu turned, making his way to the door.

"Good night, Master Shifu." She replied quietly, just seconds before he closed her door.

*End of flashback*

**********************************************************************************

Sometimes, it hurt Tigress to think about that day.

Sometimes she smiled when remembering all the times she shared with her brothers.

At first, she was angry at them for leaving her here. She was angry at all of them for abandoning her.

But when she remembered what her brothers had said to her that final day, as she grew older, she later realized that there was more to it than they let on.

That there was a reason why she couldn't go back with them.

It wasn't because she ‘wasn't wanted’, but more so because she 'was'.

They wanted her safe from whatever was happening at the time.

What’s seemingly still happening considering it's been countless years since then and they still had not come back for her.

She waited for them for the longest, and a small little part of her was still innocently waiting.

But she had grown into a steadfast warrior who couldn't wait for anyone to deem her worthy enough to come back for.

She wasn't a child anymore, but a grown woman.

If she truly wanted to go back home, she would, and not a damn soul could stop her.

But the truth is: she didn't want to, for she had found her place here in the Jade Palace.

She found a reason to stay long ago, even if she would never admit that reason out loud.

Perhaps it wasn't the best, or most wisest, reason, but because of the value she held in it, it was a good enough reason for her.

Enough to make her 'want' to stay.

**GONG.**

And it was with that final thought that she quickly opened the door to her room and stepped out into the hallway, hands behind her back.

"Good morning, Master!" She greeted Master Shifu in unison with the rest of the Five.

They hall was quiet as Shifu glanced at all of them, before peering over to the room across from Tigress, which was still closed.

Tigress looked at the door.

"Panda!" Shifu called.

No response.

"Panda!" He called again, but again no response.

Tigress continued to look at the door as Shifu irritably made his way down the hall.

"Panda! Wake up!" He called again in annoyance, pushing the door open himself.

Tigress stared into the empty room.

"Has anyone seen him since yesterday?" Shifu asked, turning to face the Five.

"No, Master." They all replied together.

She watched him turn back to the room, chuckling to himself, "He's quit." He said to no one in particular, "I trust everyone had a good supper last night?" He asked.

"Yes, Master!" They answered.

"Good. No breakfast today. Follow me to the Training Hall. We have a lot to do today." Shifu announced, making his way down the hall.

Everyone trailed behind him.

"Does he even eat breakfast?" Mantis whispered to Monkey, hoping on his shoulder as they walked.

"Doubt it." Monkey whispered in response.

***********************************************************************************

"Master, if I may ask, what do we do now? With the Panda gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?" Viper broke the silence as they were approaching the Training Hall Courtyard.

"All we can do is resume our training for now. I have yet to speak with Master Oogway since yesterday. We must trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed." Shifu answered her lightly.

Shifu then opened the door to the courtyard, only to find himself face to face with Po's butt, the Panda appeared to be attempting to do a split of the Split bar.

 _Well, so must for him quitting._ Tigress thought to herself, amused.

"What are you doing here!?" Shifu practically yelled, taken by surprise.

"Oh-hey! uh... God morning, Master! I just thought that I'd warm up a little bit!" Po responded nervously, attempting to lift his leg but fails.

"You're stuck." Shifu deadpans, glaring at Po.

"Stuck? What? Pfttt... stuck. No, this is my uh... Yeah... I'm stuck." Po admitted.

"Help him." Shifu ordered, tilting his head slightly to Crane on his left.

"Oh-dear..." Crane breathed through a sigh, reluctantly walking to Po's side.

"Okay, maybe on three... one, two-" Po began but was cut short when Crane grabbed the back of his pants, lifting him as he flapped his wings to gain height.

He successful pulled the Panda off the the bar, letting him drop onto his back.

"Thank you." Po thanked once he was on his feet.

"Don't mention it." Crane offered a shrug.

"No really I-"

"Ever." Crane interrupted Po firmly, walking away from him to stand behind Shifu again.

"You actually thought you could do a full split, in one try? It takes years to develop one's flexibility." Shifu said, throwing two boards into the air, Tigress sighed as she stepped forward, "And years longer to apply it in combat." Shifu added, while Tigress jumped into the air, executing a perfect split kick, destroying the boards effortlessly, before landing.

Po watches in awe, watching her move with wide eyes.

 _Did he just check her out?_ Shifu thought to himself with anger, watching the Panda try to pick up a piece of the board, hiding it behind his back as if he didn't just watch him do so.

"PUT THAT DOWN." Shifu snapped, "The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles, and broken bones." He stepped forward irritably.

"Yeah, excellent!" Po chucks the piece away with confidence.

Shifu gave him a sly smirk, "Let's get started. Everyone to the courtyard." He ordered, not waiting for Po to follow.

Po watched them go before hurrying to catch up.

***********************************************************************************

"Step onto the training platform, Panda. Master Viper, if you will... Spar with him." Shifu ordered, standing off to the side along with the Five.

Po moved quickly, watching Viper spring her way in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Viper asks, her gentle voice from yesterday gone only to be replaced with a firm voice of warning.

"I was born ready-" But Po was cut short as Viper lashes out at him, flinging Po into the air before smacking him back down, causing him to land hard on his head.

"OW! Ohh!" Po cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, brother! I thought you said you were ready!" Viper apologized incredulous, slithering up to him.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Let's go again!" Po exclaimed with glee, saluting her.

Viper looked at Shifu with confusion.

Shifu lowered his ears with irritation, "Monkey." Shifu chooses next.

"Oh-boy..." Monkey breathes, moving quickly to the weapons rack to grab two Bo Staffs.

 _Perhaps he'd do better with a weapon..._ Monkey hoped to himself, moving towards Po, "Have you used one before?" He asks skeptically, handing him the staff.

"Oh-yeah!" Po chuckled, testing its weight, only to drop it.

 _Or not..._ Monkey sighs inwardly.

"Begin." Shifu orders.

"Yes, Master." Monkey obeys, twirling his staff in various ways before lunging at Po.

He gave Po a rather comical beating before the Panda ended up face planting on the floor in an effort to swing at Monkey, to which the primate simply looks at Shifu.

"Crane." Shifu chooses next, Crane flapped his way into position, annoyance evident on his face in being chosen next.

"Oh-yeah! You're going down!" Po laughed, tossing the staff in his hand away before taking a rather imprecise Kung Fu stance.

"Begin." Shifu orders.

Crane simply stares at Po, un-interested.

"Oh-haha, I get it. You want me to make the first move? Well, challenge accepted!" Po mused, charging at Crane dead-on only for Crane to execute one powerful wing-flap, sending Po flying back several feet, straight into a weapons rack.

"OW! UGH! WHOA!" Po cried out, attempting to remove the weapons laying on him without further injuring himself.

Crane simply walks off the platform, un-bothered by Shifu's glance of irritation.

"Get up, Panda. Get back over here." Shifu growled.

Po quickly moved back over, holding his arm as he did so.

"Monkey." Shifu ordered again.

"Wait, what? But I just went?" The primate complained.

"Now." Shifu snapped, effectively moving the primate, "No weapons this time." He ordered.

They all proceeded to watch Po lose to several more spars, before Shifu allowed them to take a lunch break.

***********************************************************************************

When they came back, they proceeded to do the entire session all over again.

Shifu choosing every single one of the Five, with the exception of Tigress, to spar with the Panda repeatedly until the sun started setting.

"Tigress, if you will." Shifu finally ordered, glaring at the Panda tiredly recovering himself up off the floor after taking another beating from Mantis.

Tigress moved casually onto the platform.

As if with a new burst of energy, Po quickly pulled himself up onto his feet.

Tigress stood there waiting.

"Okay now, I'll go easy on you." Po chuckled moving slowly towards her.

"I could say the same to you." Tigress countered with a small smirk.

"Wait, WHAT'S THAT!?" Po shouted before attempting to swing at her, only for her to effortlessly catch his fist, flipping him with ease.

"UGH!" Po groaned on his back, moving quickly back to his feet.

"WHAAAGGGHHH!" Po screamed, charging at her, only for her to flip him into the air, landing hard on his back again.

"Oh-yeah, that hurt." Po coughed, moving slowly back onto his feet, but before he could stand up straight, Tigress had flipped him again, this time pinning him down.

"OW... Oh-yeah... Aggghgh... It's like I'm being attacked by an angel!" Po stuttered through the pain.

Tigress quickly released him, turning to face Shifu with concern, to which he, as she suspected, had an expression of pure rage on his face.

The rest of the Five slightly backed away from their red panda master.

 _Why you insolent little-_ Shifu yelled in his mind before saying, "I've been taking it easy on you Panda, but no more. Your next opponent will be me." He growled.

"Yeah! Alright! Let's go!" Po exclaimed, with confidence.

Tigress walked off the platform, sharing concerned looks with the rest of the Five before turning to watch the scene play out.

"Step forth." Shifu ordered once he was standing in front of Po.

And like the dumbass that he currently was, he stepped forward.

He didn't even get to finish taking his step, for the moment he inched his foot out, Shifu had him whirling in a blur of Panda fur, twisting him with no effort, until he threw him to the floor in front of him, pinning him hard to the ground quickly after.

"The true path to victory, is to find your opponents' weakness and make him SUFFER for it..." Shifu growled.

"Oh-ho-ho, yeah!" Po tried sounding delighted through the pain.

"To take his strength and use it against him!" Shifu states, kicking Po in the face repeatedly, throwing him to the floor again before gripping his nose, "Until he finally falls, or quits!" He spat.

"But a real warrior never quits! Don't worry, Master! I will never quit!" Po exclaimed through the pain, trying his best to remain motivated.

 **SNAP!** Goes Shifu's patience...

"DON'T EVER. CALL. ME. MASTER. AGAIN!" Shifu shouted, flinging Po high into the air, delivering a powerful flying kick to his body.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!" Po screamed in fear as he crashed into the Training Courtyard's doors, flying past them only to continue rolling down the stairs, bouncing down the steps as he gains momentum.

The Five flinch away slightly as Shifu, still fuming with rage, passes them.

"You are all dismissed for the night." Shifu snaps, not bothering to look at them.

Tigress watched him go with a concerned expression, before following the Five to the steps.

They watched him bounce for a moment.

"If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps." Tigress stated softly.

"But he will." Monkey reassures her with a shake of his head.

Tigress turned to leave from the group, curious as to where Shifu went.

"He's not going to quit, is he?" Viper asked incredulously.

"He's not 'gonna quit bouncing, I'll tell 'ya that." Mantis chuckled in amusement, earning a stern hiss from Viper, "Sorry." He apologized.

Po continued to yell in the distance, still bouncing his way down the steps.

"Crane?" Viper asks.

"No." The bird states quickly.

"Please, Crane? He won't make it back up on his own." Viper reasoned.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Crane begins walking away.

"Oh-come on! I'll do your chores for a month!" Viper begged gently, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Fine. But, you better make that two months." Crane deadpanned, casually flying over them towards to the STILL falling Panda.

"Monkey, could you stock his room with whatever basic necessities he may need? If he's going to stay here, we might as well help him in whatever way we can. I'm done torturing him." Viper asked sympathetically.

"We can't baby the guy. That'll only piss Shifu off even more." Mantis reasoned.

"We can't keep treating him like crap either, Mantis. He's already getting bullied by Master Shifu. I refuse to follow his lead in that regard when we're not training." Viper reasons gently.

"She's got a point, bestie." Monkey agreed, "I was bullied when I was a little ape, it never felt good." Monkey explained.

"Alright then... I guess I can give him a little acupuncture session once we get him to his room. Just to relieve some of the pain he'll undoubtedly have after today's... training session." Mantis offered.

They all looked down the steps too see Crane just getting to him, grabbing him quickly in an effort to stop him from bouncing any further.

"It's going to be a long night." Mantis deadpanned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there fellow Archivians! I’ve unfortunately have some major things going on right now. So be patient with me in regards to posting more chapters. I’ll do my best to post another two chapters in the next few days. It will be rough, but they will come soon. I will not stop until this series is done! Long way to go, much work to put into writing, but I’ll update soon! Work is getting very busy for the next two weeks! Stay tuned!


	10. Simmering In Hopelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking hopeless. Grandmaster Oogway ascends. Tigress tries to be hopeful. Po tries to run, and Shifu’s at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely Archivians! It’s been a busy few days! But hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Tigress calmly made her way towards the palaces’ private quarters for masters.

The long elegant hall way glowed a warm, dark, orangey, red hue, due to the sun still setting.

It was quiet for the most part, considering no one resides in any of the several vacant rooms, but alas, shouting could be heard from the very end of the hall; from Shifu’s room.

She figured he’d be ranting at his four walls, shouting abuse at anything and everything as he threw things aimlessly around.

She’s known him long enough to know that when in a huge fit of rage, his temper would show in his physical surroundings.

************************************************************************************

One night, many years ago, after a seemingly very distressing nightmare, she found him struggling to catch his breath in the Training Hall.

She remembered the catastrophic state of all the training equipment, along with his disheveled appearance.

She remembered how wild his eyes looked when he finally caught on to her presence, how it matched the monstrous thunderstorm rolling through the valley that very same night.

But the thing she would remember the most was the way the light returned to his eyes, the way he mellowed out upon seeing her there with him.

As if he’d just seen some kind of lighthouse through a cataclysmic storm.

She realized then and there that she held a far more intimate connection with him than any one else did.

***********************************************************************************

The fact that she was able to steady him when no one else could, at times not even himself.

It’s honestly what led her to his room now...

Anyone else would wisely wait until the morning to check up on their angered master.

They wouldn’t dare venture close to his private quarters, especially when he’s utterly infuriated, but Tigress knew him well.

“SPINELESS, IDIOTIC, DUMFOUNDED, ENORMOUS WASTE OF SPACE, MISCREANT, ABOMINATION, IMBECILE!” Shifu could be heard ranting as three crashes erupted in his room.

Tigress slowly inched around the corner at the end of the hall.

To the left was his bedroom, the master bedroom.

It was a big room, probably far too big for him due to his small size.

It primarily showed his position in the palace, if anything, how highly respected he was to Grandmaster Oogway.

After slowly turning the corner, she inched closer to the door.

It was wide open, and she could see things being thrown randomly in all directions.

“THE NERVE OF HIM AND HIS MISGUIDED RESILIENCE! HOW DARE HE TALK TO ANY OF US THE WAY HE HAS! NOT AN OUNCE OF DECENCY IN HIS STUPEFIED, EMPTY MIND! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS STUPID PANDA! HE SHOULD NEVER HAVE SAID THAT ABOUT TIGRESS!... MY TIGRESS!!! COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DISRESPECTFUL!!” Shifu ranted, throwing yet another, most likely an expensive item, at the far wall.

Tigress stopped short,  _ Did he just say... My Tigress?  _ She thought to herself.

She stared at the ground for a moment, closing her eyes.

_My Tigress..._ She repeated the words in her head.

She couldn’t help but think it sounded nice coming from him...

With a sigh, she banished the thought away, for r ight now she honestly just wanted him to stop throwing things.

Without another thought, she crossed the threshold, stopping about an inch inside his room.

“I WILL END THAT PANDA! I WILL-“ Shifu suddenly paused in his rant, startled, taking in Tigress’s sudden appearance.

He felt his face burn at being caught throwing a temper tantrum, his ears lowering against his head.

Tigress looked around his room to see a disaster of a mess.

It appeared as though a fight had just taken place, wrecking nearly everything in its vicinity.

She turned back to him to see him doing the same, staring wide eyed at the mess he had just caused in his own room.

He honestly didn’t know when he started throwing things, for all he saw was red the moment he kicked the Panda out of the Training courtyard.

_"Anger blinds the eyes, and further aggravates the heart, eliminating sensible thinking just to be replaced with fatal desire and intent,_ Tigress remembered Master Oogway’s words as she stared at Shifu with concerned eyes.

Shifu then turned to her again, “I lost my temper...” Shifu leveled out, his rasping voice growing quiet.

“I can see that.” Tigress replied gently after a moment.

Shifu glared at the open door, “He... angered me.” He admitted roughly.

They watched each other for a long moment, before Shifu broke the connection in favor of looking at the broken things that now littered his bedroom floor.

“How much did you hear?” He asks, not really wanting to know the answer.

“Enough.” Tigress replied truthfully.

Shifu nodded his head, looking down at his feet.

_Of all the people to catch me throwing a temper tantrum like a child... It would be Tigress,_ Shifu thought to himself.

This wasn’t the first time she’d caught him in the act of completely losing his cool.  There have been many times where she’s witnessed him destroying anything relatively close to him when he saw red.

There was a reason Master Oogway always called him a _temperamental little red panda._

The title was meant to be a joking tease, something to ease the frustration and pinpoint what he truly needed to work on in regards to himself, but it didn’t help in the slightest.

He knew he still had a long way to go before he could safely say he had a firm grip on his temper, to say he has control over his inner anger.

But until then, destroying things would have to do.

With a sigh, he slowly moved around the broken glass in front of him. Careful not to further injure himself...

_How exactly did I manage to cut my hand and not see it until now?_ Shifu suddenly thought, stopping short of moving in favor of examining the fresh wound.

It was a decent gash just in the palm of his hand, which started bleeding, noticeably more, after he flexed it.

Tigress noticed it too, sighing heavily, “Here, come sit over here.” She slowly moved through the mess towards Shifu’s calligraphy desk, where he kept a personal, small first aid kit and various healing ointments.

Shifu watched her move for a few seconds before following her.

Once there, he sat on his stool while she pulled out the kit, watching her intently, observing how she knew just where the kit was and what she needed to treat his wound.

She finally turned to him after a moment of searching, and began cleaning his wound tenderly.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the way her hands handled his, with such care and hard focus.

He let his eyes wander, traveling up her wrists, forearms, to her biceps and shoulders, up her neck, across her jaw and cheeks, before looking over her lips, up her nose, then resting on her eyes.

_Remarkably beautiful,_ His thoughts betrayed him, no longer simmering in anger, but settling contently from the care he was receiving from her.

“This will sting a little.” She warned gently, before giving the wound a dose of alcohol.

She offered him a small smile when the only reaction he gave her was a flicker or two of his right ear.

Once she was finished cleaning the wound, she carefully began applying a healing ointment.

His head tilted a little at the way her fingers caressed the wound.

She wasn’t afraid of touching him; of being this close to him.

His eyes then returned to her face, observing...

She was calm and open with him, more so than the rest of the Five, or anyone for that matter.

When something like this happened to him, when his anger or inner darkness got the best of him, it was always her that sought him out.

Always her that ensured his safety and well being.

He was immensely grateful for her, even though he never exactly voiced it.

He hoped she knew just how thankful he was for her going out of her way to be there for him through... his troublesome moments.

“I would like to apologize, for my lack of control... I’m sorry.” He breathed quietly.

“Don’t ever apologize for being vulnerable, or for losing your control... Given the circumstances, it’s understandable.” She replied gently, her focus still on his wound as she began binding it.

“That doesn’t make it acceptable...” His words were quieter than before.

She thought to herself for a moment before sighing, “Perhaps Crane was right, yesterday, when he suggested considering a different approach for the Panda. I don’t think he’s capable of enduring the kind of training methods we have grown accustomed to.” Her voice gentle but firm, as she finished wrapping the biding, “If you can find a way to train him effectively; a way in which he can better respond physically to, given his... weight, you may end up saving him, from a session of torture, and yourself from another episode.” She added, smoothing out the newly bandaged palm.

Shifu simply stared at her for a moment.

He didn’t know what led him to do such a thing, but without thinking, he closed his hand over hers. His grasp around her hand strong but gentle.

Their eyes met after.

He couldn’t help but stare into those striking, fierce, intimidatingly amber eyes.

The scorching fire they held was enough to send their enemies running for the mountains in fear, but to him, they were extraordinary... Incredibly beautiful to look at.

“No more breaking things.” She broke the silence, her voice still a gentle sound to his ears.

Their connection never wavered, for their gaze was strong.

“I wish I could promise you that.” He admitted, his ears lowering slightly.

She finally broke the connection, in favor of looking down at their joined hands.

She allowed herself to tenderly run her thumb over his bandaged palm.

He watched her finger move slow, the contact creating a warm feeling in his chest.

“Thank you... for caring for me.” He broke the small silence, looking up to her face again.

He felt her fingers press down against his wrist.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything. When I said I’d be there for you to lean on, I meant it.” She spoke seriously, her expression hardening.

His ears lowered down against his head even more.

Without even thinking, he raised her hand up to his lips, placing a tender kiss to her knuckles, before lowering her hand down, “Thank you, nonetheless.” He countered gently, watching her expression change in reaction to his sudden tenderness, but it was an expression he didn’t know.

He’d seen it grace her features before, countless times, but he could never figure out exactly what that expression was all about. What it meant...

It wasn’t anything bad, not in the slightest. At least he didn't think it was.

It was a good expression, a soft one that only seemed to be given to him during moments like this.

It was welcoming, and it felt pure to him.

It kind of annoyed him that he couldn’t put a name to it, and if he were very honest with himself, a part of him was beginning to wonder more and more about it.

It was an expression that spoke a thousand words, something honest and beautiful, given the genuine nature of it.

He knew he’d figure it out eventually.

Until then, it was moments like this that saved his mind and aching heart.

She calmed his anger in a way he’d never known anyone else to be capable of doing.

She was his White Moonlight, always so strong for him.

With a sigh, she pulled her hand away from his, moving calmly to put the first aid kit away.

And he had no choice but to watch her move, slight disappointment inching into his mind at the loss of warmth her hand provided his own.

“The rest of the Five should be checked on. I believe they're currently offering the Panda some much needed assistance at the moment. But we all know how ‘good’ of a doctor Mantis tends to believe himself to be. I’m thinking it may be best to just call in a Village provider. Have the panda checked out before tomorrow morning.” She spoke gently, rising slowly to her feet.

He chuckled softly, “You are all much nicer than I am at the moment... Perhaps that is a good thing.”

“It is possible for masters to learn from their students. Perhaps one day you’ll take the time to learn a thing or two from us.” Tigress countered teasingly, making her way to his open room door.

“Perhaps one day I will.” His voice softened, and if one listened closely, they would be able to hear the hope residing in that statement.

Fortunately, Tigress always listened closely whenever Shifu spoke, always.

“Only time will tell... Good night, Shifu.” Tigress replied softly, looking at his eyes once more before turning to leave.

Shifu’s ears perked up upon hearing his name pass through her lips.

“Good night, Tigress.” He replied, watching her go.

After a few moments of looking at his empty doorway, he turned to face his room with a heavy sigh,  _Well done, Shifu. I give you an ‘A’ for successfully destroying your room for the millionth time, He_ berated himself in his mind before rising off the stool to reach his meditation mat stored just next to his desk.

He’d deal with the mess later.

Right now, he would really rather meditate.

His wounded hand couldn’t tolerate picking up broken things up at the moment anyhow, so it’d be best to wait.

**********************************************************************************

An hour after reluctantly being flown back up the stairs by Crane, Po found himself in his new room receiving a rather painful acupuncture treatment from Mantis.

“Aaaoo...whoohoo...EEEee...hee- hee... OW! I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel... BETTER!” Po whined as Mantis jabbed two needles into his shoulder blades.

Mantis smiled, “Trust me, it will. It's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this...”

“Fat?” Po deadpanned.

“Fur, I was going to say fur.” Mantis replied defensively, removing a needle from Po’s neck in order to move it to different part of Po's back.

“Sure you were.” Po spoke skeptically.

“Besides, who am I to judge a warrior based on his size? I mean... look at me!” Mantis reasoned calmly, poking Po’s back in an effort to find where his nerves were.

Po looked around his left shoulder for Mantis.

“I'm over here.” Mantis chuckled, jabbing a needle into Po’s right shoulder.

“Ah-HAH!” Po cried out suddenly from the pain.

“Maybe you should take a look at this again, Mantis.” Viper suggested sympathetically, leaning forward slightly with Mantis’s acupuncture meridians.

They had to improvise a little by drawing Po’s body structure over the original design, in order to get a basic, rough estimate of where his nerve points were.

“Oh! Okay...” Mantis breathed in wonder, looking at the diagram with concentration.

Two rooms across from them, Monkey could be found ‘attempting’ to meditate, but it proved to be rather difficult what with all the yelling the Panda was doing.

“Ow! Don't... AGH!” Po whined again.

Monkey opens his eyes, annoyed at the consistent disturbance.

“I’m a bit ticklish behind my ear so be gentle... WHAAGH! Hahahaha!” Po laughed loudly as Mantis stuck a needle just behind the Panda’s right ear.

Monkey sticks his fingers into his own ears, desperate to concentrate.

In another room, Crane was attempting to busy himself by practicing his calligraphy.

“Stop it, stop... YOW!” Po cries out suddenly, causing Crane to accidentally smear his paper with ink.

“Let me see that diagram again.” Mantis spoke calmly to Viper, to which she calmly leaned forward with it again.

Po's expression suddenly grew serious, “Hey, I know Master Shifu's trying to inspire me and all, but if I didn't know any better... I'd say he was trying to get rid of me.” He chuckled nervously.

Mantis and Viper look at each other, exchanging concern looks before Viper offered a big, awkward, smile.

Po chuckles a little at their exchange before his grew quiet, his smile fading quickly upon realizing the truth.

Mantis sighed, “I know he can seem kind of heartless...” He began, sticking Po with another needle, “Agh!” Po reacted, “But, you know, he hasn’t always been like that.” He reasoned gently.

“Really?” Po breathes in wonder.

“Yeah. Believe it or not, he’s not as stone hearted as you think.” Mantis replied.

“Hhm... it wouldn’t hurt him to smile more. Maybe then I wouldn’t find him so scary.” Po thought out loud.

“You’ll find that we agree with you entirely in that regard.” Viper admitted sadly.

Just then, Tigress quietly walked into the barracks, making her way soundlessly to her room.

“There are days where Master Shifu is very approachable and kind, and just like anyone really, there are days where you just don’t want to be caught up in his line of sight.” Mantis explained, poking Po directly in the middle of where his spine nerve would be.

“YEEE-OUCH!” Po abruptly shouted, his eyes watering slightly.

Viper flickered her tongue, “He truly isn’t a bad guy... He just has his days where his ‘past’ gets the best of him. I could only imagine just how hard it must be for him, to have gone through what he’s been through and still manage to crack a smile here and there.” She reasoned sympathetically.

“And when you say ‘past’ you mean?” Po presses curiously.

“She means, Tai Lung.” Mantis answered for her, removing three needles from Po’s shoulder.

“Uh, yeah, we’re not really supposed to talk about him!” Crane pipped up from next door, his annoyance at having to remind them evident in his voice.

Viper thought it through, “Crane’s right, Mantis. Maybe we shouldn’t bring it up. We don’t want Master Shifu or Tigress accidentally hearing us.” She reasoned cautiously.

“Guys, guys! Come on, I know about Tai Lung!” Po chuckled confidently, throwing caution to the wind,  “He was a student, of Master Shifu. And he was the first ever to master the thousand scrolls of-“ Tigress suddenly opens Po’s doors and slowly walks in, “-Kung Fu... and then he turned bad... and now he’s in jail and...” He trailed off in a frightened voice as Tigress gave him a calm piercing stare.

“Tigress?” Viper inquired softly.

“Tai Lung wasn’t just a student.” Tigress spoke quietly.

“Uh, he wasn’t?” Po asked nervously.

“No.” She replied.

“Tigress, are you sure you want to-“

“If he’s going to stay here, he should know.” Tigress gently interrupted Viper’s question.

Po watched her, his expression intrigued.

Tigress glanced at her best friend before turning her attention back to Po, “As an infant, he was left here at the Jade Palace, Shifu was the one who found him. He decided to adopt him. Sometime later on, when the boy showed talent in Kung Fu, Shifu decided to train him...” She chose her words carefully, speaking in a calm informative voice.

Viper and Mantis watched her speak to Po, the Panda himself hanging on her every word.

“He believed in him, he told him he was destined for greatness. But it was never enough for Tai Lung. He wanted more... the Dragon Scroll. However, Master Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused. Tai Lung took advantage of Shifu’s love and tried to manipulate him into giving him the Dragon Scroll. But Shifu’s loyalty towards Master Oogway was greater than he had anticipated. Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the valley. He tried to take the scroll by force, and Shifu was forced to destroy what he had created... but he couldn’t. Tai Lung was his son. He loved him like he’d never loved anyone before.” She crossed her arms, breaking eye contact with Po in favor of looking at the floor.

Viper eyed the feline sympathetically.

“He has a chance now, to train the true Dragon Warrior. Master Oogway strongly believes that you are the chosen one. Shifu... He’s struggling to see what Master Oogway sees in you. Because right now, at the moment, he can’t see past the belief that you’re just treating it all as a joke. Shifu’s hard to convince otherwise.” Tigress warned, when suddenly, Po’s face scrunched up in an hysterical expression, his tongue hanging out.

“What the-?“

“WAIT! MY FAULT! Totally my fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve!” Mantis cried out in Po’s defense, jumping on top of the Panda’s face.  Just then, Po fell hard to the floor, motionless,  “And I believe I may have stopped his heart...” The praying mantis admitted nervously, poking Po’s face in an effort to get a reaction.

“Crane, Mantis, fly down into the village and find a healer. Be quick about it.” Tigress ordered, kneeling down next to Po to find a pulse, which there was one.

“Do I have to?” Crane complained softly.

“Yes. Go, quickly. Before his nerves adjust to whatever Mantis just did to him.” Tigress warned calmly

“Alright. We’ll be back soon.” Mantis sighed heavily, leaving the room.

“Next time, don’t let Mantis treat him.” She said to Viper once the guys left, rising to her feet while Viper nodded. She watched Tigress leave to her room, before following her.

“How is he?” The snake asked gently, slithering up to the feline’s bedside.

Tigress sat down on the edge of her bed, running her hands over her face with a sigh.

“That bad?” To which Tigress simply nodded her head.

Viper sighed.

“His episodes are becoming a lot more frequent... more destructive.” Tigress spoke quietly, so Monkey and Po wouldn’t hear.

“But I assume you managed to calm him down... That’s what counts.” Viper encouraged.

Tigress glances at her best friend before standing, making her way to her closet, “I can’t help but feel like there’s more to everything going on right now. Something must have happened for his temper to be getting this bad again, “There’s something they aren’t telling us... Something we need to be ready for.” She nearly whispered, turning to face her best friend.

Viper stared at her best friend’s bed in thought, “I feel like you’re right. Whatever it is, it must line up with Master Oogway’s sudden decision to choose the Dragon Warrior. I don’t believe that was a coincidence.” She admitted, concern settling within her features.

She watched Tigress move in her closet, “You’re really worried about him... Shifu I mean.” It was a statement that ran true no matter if she tried denying it, which she wouldn’t.

Viper knew just about everything that Tigress did or thought, seeing as they always vent to one another. They were best friend’s after all...

The snake knew things Tigress would never tell another living soul, for she trusted her with her most darkest and deepest secrets.

One secret in particular that took her the longest to own up to and still struggles with every waking moment of each day...

Viper was her god given solace.  Her loyalty was strong and dependable.

“Sometimes I feel like I worry a little too much.” The feline admitted, closing her closet door.

“You could never worry too much over someone you care deeply for, sweetie.” Viper reassured softly.

“If you say so.” Tigress murmured, her face turning solemn.

“I know so.” The snake spoke with a smile, earning a half hearted smile from her best friend.

***********************************************************************************

It wasn’t long before Crane and Mantis returned back to Po’s room with a village healer.

He made quick work of undoing Mantis’ accidental nerve dysfunction on the Panda, effortlessly reversing his nerve endings before soothing them out.

Once finished, Po was moving around like he wasn’t sore in the slightest.

After thanking the healer, Viper had suggested they all go over to the kitchen for supper, in which Po offered to cook for them.

They settled down around the dining table as Po went about his way in making noodle soup for them from scratch, just as he’s always done at his father’s restaurant.

“I didn’t know you worked in culinary. That’s interesting.” Crane spoke up in a friendly tone.

“Yeah, my father owns ‘Mr. Ping’s Noodle Shop’ down in the village. He is: Mr. Ping... Started teaching me how to make noodles and all sorts of other stuff when I was around ten years old.” Po chuckled lightly.

“Ah ha! I knew that was you!” Viper exclaimed happily from her seat.

“What Do you mean?” Mantis questioned her curiously.

“The other day, during Master Shifu’s Ambush Exam, while we were stalking him through the village, I stumbled upon Mr. Ping’s Noodle Shop. Just before I was about to make my way over the establishment, I saw Po through his bedroom window. It surprised me, because I didn’t know you were residing here in the village. It’s the first time I’ve seen a panda in a very long time.” She explained with a smile.

Mantis' eyes widened, “Wait, you saw him through his window? What was he doing?”

“Wait, why were you stalking Master Shifu through the village?” Po added.

“One at a time! Sheesh.” Crane complained.

Viper giggled, “I do believe you had just woken up, Po. I heard who I now presume to be your father calling you from down below. So, if anything, it was just a quick glimpse of you, before I continued on my way.” She reassured, to which Po visibly relaxed with a smile.  She didn’t want to cause him any further embarrassment by telling everyone the truth in regards how the small encounter really went.

“To answer your question, Po, we were stalking him through the village because of the Ambush Exam. A training test we have to take every month to see where we are in regards to stealth and team work.” Crane offered as an answer on behalf of Viper.

“Ahhhh, That seriously sounds really cool.” Po chuckled, stirring his soup pot.

Monkey scratched his chin with a smirk, “I kind of want to know if you’ve ever had serious trouble in dealing with rude customers at your father’s shop. Got any stories for us?” He inquired curiously, a sparkle in his eyes.

Po chuckled inwardly, “Have I got stories for you... Let’s see... where to start.” He replied coolly, adding in some veggies to his soup pot.

************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in the Training Hall, Shifu could be found sitting on his meditation mat, surrounded by warm candles.

The hall itself was dark save for the subtle glow the candles were giving off.

He breathed in deeply, trying hard to fight his inner turmoil.

He continued to fight his incessant fidgeting that stemmed from his current war against patience, “Inner peace... Inner peace...” He recited, a quiet flapping sound in the distance catching his attention, causing his right ear to flicker twice, “Inner peace... i-in, inner- i-in-in.... Inner peace.” He fought hard against the noise disturbing his meditation session.

Sometimes his sharp, precise hearing was a gift from the heavens. Other times, it was a downright curse from Hell.

Suddenly, his right ear flickered three times, followed by his left ear finally catching on to the sound, “WILL WHOEVER’S MAKING THAT FLAPPING SOUND, QUIET DOWN!” He snapped over his shoulder.

His right ear flickered again, causing him to pause.

Once the flapping sound had ceased, he turned forward and inhaled deeply, “Inner-“

“AGGHH!!” A voice cried out, cutting him short.

Shifu rolled his eyes with a deep groan.

He calmly rose to his feet, unable to wipe his expression of high annoyance off his face as he turned to whomever just fell into the hall from the rooftop window.

Suddenly, a very disheveled goose stood up from where he laid on the floor.

“Ah, Zeng! Excellent! I could use some good news right about now.” Shifu breathed with a smile, walking up to him.

Zeng suddenly paused where he stood, unsure of how to proceed, “Well I... I just um... I’m very, very sorry Master Shifu... I hate to be the bearer of bad news...” He began, blinking back the tears that suddenly began forming in his eyes.

Shifu’s face fell, staring at the goose with sudden uncertainty.

“I tried to warn Commander Vichir... but he just kept on monologging. He wouldn’t listen to me. He, he wasn’t in his right mind, Master Shifu.” Zeng tried his best to explain, visibly fighting back his emotions now.

“Zeng-”

“Perhaps there was something I could’ve done, something I could’ve said to stop him from going down on to the island. I’m so sorry.” Zeng was now crying, fear of Shifu lashing out at him evident, if the way he was backing away from Shifu was anything to go on.

“Zeng! You’re not making any sense. Tell me what’s happened?” Shifu spoke up, keeping his voice leveled.

Zeng stared at him before nervously looking at the floor, “Tai Lung has escaped... Commander Vichir is dead, amongst the countless guards under his command who also fell to Tai Lung’s rage.” He revealed quietly, bowing in respect to Shifu.

_No... this can’t be true,_ Shifu started to panic in his mind.

Zeng glanced up fearfully, “He... he spared me, solely for the purpose of delivering a message to you, Master,” He added cautiously,  Shifu glared at him, “He said: ‘The real Dragon Warrior is coming home.’” He uttered through a slight sob.

_Master Oogway was right... he was... he was right,_ Shifu thought.

“ I’m sorry, Master... I’m very sorry. I could have came sooner. But Tai Lung... he.. he caught me. He held me by my neck. I couldn’t fly away... he held me for so long...” Zeng panted, willing himself to stay calm.

“Easy, Zeng. You’re safe here. Just breathe... come with me. Let’s find you a healer.” Shifu snapped into his ‘Master’ role the moment Zeng began to panic.

He slowly walked up to the goose, placing his hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him enough to walk.

It was ironic enough, that there was already a village healer on the palace premises, considering his students’ called for him in order to aid the panda.

As soon as he was sure Zeng was going to be well attended to, he used his unrelenting speed to run towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, where he knew without a doubt his old tortoise friend was there meditating, as he usually always is around this time of the evening.

*************************************************************************************

Grandmaster Oogway swayed slowly, the wind gliding wonderfully across his face as he performed his Tai Chi dance.

His calm, peaceful, precise movements complimenting the breeze that flowed through the Sacred Peach Tree’s branches.

He inhaled deeply, relishing the beautiful scent of the trees’ petals as they randomly fell off the tree in a subtle fashion.

He had been feeling so at ease, yet so troubled these past few days, that it was slightly laughable.

He had felt a shift in the universe, as if a new page has turned in this universal book he has come to know.

It was a shift that could be felt several times, but could not be felt at all, all at the same time.

A shift that went farther than any mind, body or soul could comprehend.

He, himself, could not even form the right words to describe just how powerful the shift truly was, how beautiful it was.

But he could feel it, along with several unexpected mixed emotions behind it.

There was happiness, and sadness, but above all acceptance.  Deep, genuine acceptance and peace...

For he felt that universal shift, and he was happy for it, but he was also saddened by it, because he now knew that he would not be able to experience all this shift would have to offer, with the ones he currently cared the most for.

The chapter of this universal book has turned, the story is changing... but he would not be apart of it.

His time was running out...

************************************************************************************

“Master! Master!” A voice called out, pulling Master Oogway out of his peaceful state of mind, “Hmmm?” He responded gently, continuing his Tai Chi un-phased by Shifu’s sudden appearance.

“I have... it’s... it’s very bad news.” Shifu struggled to catch his breath, stopping next to the tree.

“Ah, Shifu... There’s is just news. There is no good or bad.” He chuckled gently, looking over his shoulder slightly.

“Master, your vision! Your vision was right! Tai Lung has broken out of prison!... He’s on his way!” Shifu revealed to him quickly, willing his anxiety to settle down enough to form a correct sentence.

_And so, it begins,_ Master Oogway thought to himself.

He then turns to his student, “Well, that is bad news... if you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him.” He states simply.

Shifu scoffed, “The panda!? Master, that panda is not the Dragon Warrior, he more than likely wasn’t even meant to be here! It was an accident!” He argued irritably.

“There are no accidents.” Master Oogway firmly reminds him, to which Shifu’s ears lower against his head.

“Yes, I know... you’ve said that already. Twice.” Shifu countered gently.

Master Oogway chuckled softly, “Well, that was no accident either.”

“Thrice.” Shifu deadpans.

The old tortoise looked him over for a moment, “My old friend, the panda will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control.”

Shifu glared at the ground with confusion, “Illusion?” He questioned, confused.

“Yes... Look at this tree Shifu, I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before it’s time.” Master Oogway explained gently.

“But there are things we can control.” Shifu states confidently, proceeding to kick the trunk of the Sacred Peach Tree, causing countless peaches to fall from its branches, “I can control when the fruit will fall-“ He began before being cut off by a-last-minute peach falling straight on his head.

Master Oogway chuckled inwardly at that.

“And I can control, HI-YAH! Where to plant the seed! That is no illusion, Master!” He growled in annoyance, throwing the peach into the air before jumping up to slice it, catching the seed after his feet touched the ground. He then threw the seed into a small hole he had punched into the ground.

“Ah yes... but no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a Peach Tree... You may wish for an apple, or an orange, but you will get a peach.” Master Oogway spoke gently, moving closer to Shifu as he impatiently paced back and forth.

“But a PEACH cannot defeat TAI LUNG.” Shifu growled in aggravation.

“Maybe it can... if you are willing to nurture it, to guide it... to believe in it.” Master Oogway said firmly, bending down to cover the seed, brushing soil into the hole.

“But how? How!? I need your help, Master.” Shifu breathed in desperation.

_He speaks about all of this as if it’s the most easiest thing in the world to do! How could I, of all people, train that panda, of all potential warriors, into becoming the Dragon Warrior? I just don’t understand,_ Shifu argued with himself in his mind, panic officially setting into his gut at the turn of events.

“No... you just need to believe.” Master Oogway’s voice was so gentle and solid, it pulled at Shifu’s troubled heart, enough to ground him for a moment.

Suddenly, Shifu felt a shift, like something was about to happen, but he didn’t know what... It scared him for a moment.

“Promise me, Shifu... Promise me you will believe.” Master Oogway’s words struck him cold, for he never made Shifu promise him anything before.

The very aspect of his words weighed heavy on Shifu’ shoulders, it was so heavy, Shifu didn’t trust himself to respond.

He’s never had to make such a heavy promise, and to top it all off, he didn’t know if he would be strong enough to keep it.

Shifu felt the wind pick up around him, the sound of the Sacred Peach Trees’ leaves rustling sounded severely loud to his sensitive ears even though they were all but gentle.

He noticed the Sacred Peach petals began to flow ever so effortlessly off of the tree itself, flowing towards Oogway with ease and purpose.

_How could he make him promise such a thing in light of everything? He_ wondered, confused.

After a moment of careful consideration, Shifu nodded his head, “I... I will try.” And he meant it, with everything he had within him.

He knew he wasn’t ready to keep such a heavy promise, but he had to try, for his old friend.

“Hmm... good.” Master Oogway suddenly gazed up into the tree branches.

Shifu watched as the old tortoise closed his eyes for a moment, his expression changing from sorrowful to utter peace.

“My time has come...” Master Oogway spoke in a voice Shifu hadn’t heard in a decade, it was a soothing, enlightened, all knowing voice.

_His time has come? What exactly does he mean by-... No..._ Shifu’s thoughts suddenly halted in realization.

“You must continue your journey, without me.” Master Oogway breathed so gently, so gentle Shifu nearly missed it had it not been for his exquisite hearing, as he tenderly places his favorite wooden staff into Shifu’s hands.

But the red panda master suddenly panicked, “What... what... wait, what are you-“ He trailed off, disbelief shocking him into a stutter.

Master Oogway suddenly began moving with a purpose, his pace much more steadier than it’s been in years.

_No... please, no... not now. This can’t be happening!_ Shifu cried out in his mind.

“MASTER!” He called out to his old friend, “YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME!” He pleaded, following his master as he walked closer and closer to the cliff’s edge, the beautiful peach pedals flowing around the old tortoise like an incredible peaceful whirlwind, “Master, please! I beg of you! Don’t leave!” He cried out, stopping short when he realized his master was turning to face him.

“You must... believe...” Master Oogway breathed, bowing his final salute to his old red panda friend, just as the peach petals erupted in an incredible pink, blue and purple glow, surrounding Oogway with such an amazing ambience, Shifu couldn’t bring himself to move anymore.

“MASTER!” Shifu cried out his final plea, knowing it would not be enough to convince his old master to stay.

Tears blurred his vision, and when they ran down his cheeks without a care in the world, Shifu did not bother to wipe them.

These tears were sacred in their own way, for they were for the greatest Kung Fu master that has ever lived.

They fell down his cheeks for the only greatest ally he has ever known, the only true best friend he's ever had.

Master Oogway was like a father to him, having raised him since he was nothing but an abandoned, unwanted cub.

Shifu blinked through the tears, willing himself to keep some kind of decent composure as he battled the sudden heartbreak at losing his master.

Right here, right now, Shifu had never felt so lost as he watched his old friend ascend into the next realm, right before his very eyes.

He hadn’t realized that his knuckles were going numb white from gripping his masters’ staff until his fingers started to ache, and his feet finally met the very edge of the cliff his master just ascended from.

With a broken sob, that he desperately tried to bite down, he loosened his hold on the staff, gazing into the stars that glimmered and shined in the dark night sky.

He couldn’t see his master anymore. 

Master Oogway... was gone.

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back in the palace kitchen,

“Yeah, so I’m like fine, you may be a wolf; you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province... but you’re a lousy tipper.” Po spoke snazzily stirring up his soup pot for the final time.

“Really?... So, how did you get out of there alive?” Crane asked incredulously, he and the rest of the Five listening to his story with amused skepticism.

“I mean, I didn’t actually say that, but uh... I thought it, in my mind.” Po chuckled nervously, skillfully filling up several bowls he lined up across his arm, “If he had read my mind, he would’ve been like ‘what’?” Po chuckled lightly, “Order up! Hope you like it...” He announced with a smile, sliding their hot steamy bowls to each of them, including Tigress.

He observed them with anticipation, as they took their first samples of the noodle soup.

“Wow. This is really good!” Mantis was the first to verbally express his satisfaction.

“No, c’mon. You should try my Dad’s secret ingredient soup... he actually knows the secret ingredient.” Po chuckled lightly.

“What are you talking about? This is amazing!” Viper exclaimed happily, taking another sip.

"Seriously, it's so good! Well done, Po.” Monkey encouraged, stirring the soup a little before taking another sip.

“You’re a really good cook.” Crane added with a smile.

“Yeah I wish my mouth was bigger!” Mantis piggybacked Crane with a smile.

Tigress smirked before eyeing Po, “It is said: That the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing, but the dew of a single gingko leaf, and the energy of the universe.”

Po chuckled nervously, “I guess my body doesn’t know it’s the Dragon Warrior yet... I’m going to need a lot more than dew. And... uh... universe juice.” He exclaimed with a smile, taking a huge gulp of his own bowl of noodle soup after.

When Po lowered the bowl from his face, a long piece of noodle hung amusingly from his upper lip, dangling on both sides, resembling a familiar master’s mustache.

This causes Mantis and Monkey to snicker quietly in amusement.

“What?” Po asks them curiously.

“Oh-nothing... Master Shifu.” Mantis playfully mocked, giving Po a half bow.

The rest of the Five laugh, with the exception of Tigress, whom simply watched on with subtle amusement.

“Oh... Hah...” Po suddenly thinks of a clever idea, “You will never be the Dragon Warrior, until you lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth!” He begins imitating Shifu, causing the the others to stir in amusement,  “What is that noise you’re making? Laughter? I’ve never heard of it!” He added, his own amusement barely contained in his smile.

Tigress’s ear suddenly flickered, a small sound in the hallway catching her attention, the sound of a wooden staff lightly tapping the floor as it made its way towards the kitchen.

She instantly assumed it was Master Oogway.

“Work hard, Panda! And someday, you will have ears like mine!” Po finished his pretend rant, proudly holding two bowls over both his ears, completing his Shifu imitation.

This causes the rest of the Five to laugh happily, all but Tigress who noticed at the last moment that it was actually Shifu who she heard walking down the hall... with Master Oogway’s staff?

Suddenly, the rest of the Five paused in their laughter, staring wide eyed behind Po.

“You get it? EARS!... It’s not working for you? I thought they were pretty good!” Po gave himself props, looking up at the bowls above his ears.

“It’s Shifu!” Monkey hissed at the panda.

“Of course it’s Shifu! What do you think I’m doing?” Po countered with a smile.

The Five stared in shock, looking past Po at a very enraged looking red panda master.

Po suddenly turns, "MASTER SHIFU!" He cried out, jumping up in mortification and shock at the sudden presence of the red panda.

He places both bowls over his breasts’, slurping the noodle mustache so as to not give Shifu anymore reason to kill him.

This actually sends Monkey and Mantis back into a fit of inward giggles.

Shifu glared daggers at all of them, “You think this is funny? IMITATING ME!? TAI LUNG HAS ESCAPED FROM PRISON, AND YOU’RE ALL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!” He suddenly snaps, losing his patience.

The Five suddenly go silent with shock, then, the men erupted all at once,

“What? Tai Lung escaped from Chor-Gom prison!? But how!?”

“That’s impossible! There’s over hundreds of guards there!”

“When the hell did this happen?” 

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!” Shifu snaps, effectively silencing them all.

“Master, forgive us! We knew nothing of this news!” Viper spoke up suddenly, concern written all over her face.

“Is that why Master Oogway decided to choose a Dragon Warrior? Because he saw this coming?” Tigress’s voice was low.

Shifu glared at her, giving her the only confirmation she needed for that question.

“That’s insane!” Monkey expresses quietly.

_That’s what was wrong. It all makes sense now,_ Tigress thought to herself, staring at Shifu.

Shifu turned his attention to Po, “Tai Lung is coming for the Dragon Scroll. And you are the only one who can stop him.”

“Ah hahaha, that’s funny. And here I am saying you have no sense of humor. I’m gonna stop Tai... Lung...” Po trailed off, looking at Shifu’s face, he realized the master wasn’t kidding, “Wait... You’re serious? And I have to... no... I can’t... uh... Master Oogway will stop him! Yeah! He did it before, he’ll do it again!” He reasoned hopefully.

“Oogway cannot...not anymore...” Shifu revealed, sadly running his hand down the old tortoises’, now his, staff.

The Five gasped in shock.

_Grandmaster Oogway... has passed away?_ Tigress thought to herself in shock.

She stared at Shifu, but the moment their eyes connected, she knew he was entirely serious... His eyes did not betray his words, only unfortunately confirming them.

“Our only hope, is the Dragon Warrior.” Shifu states quietly, breaking eye contact with her to look at the rest of the Five.

“Po!?” Crane asks incredulously.

“YES. THE PANDA!” Shifu snapped, his patience once again wearing thin.

“Master, there has to be something we can do! Po won’t be ready to face him anytime soon. He has years of training to do and maybe even more.” Mantis pointed out, his voice determined.

“Perhaps we can go after him ourselves, we can intercept him before he comes even remotely close to the Valley. We can buy you some time, Po! You could take the Dragon Scroll and run with it or something!” Monkey suggested, picking up on his best friend’s thought process.

“No. You will do no such thing.” Shifu replied firmly.

“Why not? We can take him!” Mantis argued cautiously.

“I will not have any of you in harms way, if I can help it.” Shifu argued.

“Master let us defeat Tai Lung! This is what you trained us for!” Mantis argued back.

“I said, no. The Panda will be ready. Even if we have to train day and night until Tai Lung arrives.” Shifu exclaimed, his expression hardening.

“But Master Shifu, what you’re talking about is impossible!” Crane spoke up.

“Nothing is impossible.” Shifu states without even thinking, Master Oogway’s words stinging his heart in a way he never expected them to.

“You’ll be sending Po straight into Death’s arms. It’s suicide... Let us fight him!” Mantis argued.

“No! It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is HIS....” Shifu breathed in aggravation, turning to see Po doubling over himself.

“Po? Are you okay?” Viper asked gently.

“Oohhhh.... I think I’m going to be sick...” Po gave his muffled reply through his hand. He suddenly ran out of the kitchen, heading straight for the nearest vase.

“This is insane! You should’ve told us about Tai Lung when you yourself found out! We could’ve been done something!” Mantis argued in frustration.

Shifu suddenly growled, pointing his staff at Mantis, “I’ll not hear another word from you, Master Mantis! I want all of you to prepare yourselves. We do not know when he will arrive. It could be tomorrow, or next month. We have to be ready. I will continue to train the Panda... Meanwhile, Master Tigress, you will continue training with the rest of the Five. I want you all prepared for the worst.” He lowered his voice, “This isn’t a game anymore... It isn’t funny in the slightest. We just lost the only hope we ever had at defeating Tai Lung...” His voice trailed off, until he couldn’t say another word, his grip tightening on the staff at his side.

The Five watched him quickly walk away without another word.

Viper quickly slithered up to Po, the panda miserably emptying his stomach into the vase next to the spice cabinets.

“This is disgusting...” He whined quietly into the vase.

“There, there, Po. We’ll be alright. We just have to figure something out...” The snake turned to face Tigress.

With a hard expression, Tigress left the kitchen.

*********************************************************************************

_Shifu’s dreams and nightmares sparking up out of no where after months of peace, his rising temper and destructive method of venting worsening in comparison to how mellow he was months ago. Master Oogway’s vision of Tai Lung’s return, The Dragon Warrior is finally chosen, Tai Lung escapes... It all just clicks now. It’s no wonder why Shifu’s been an enormous temperamental wreck. His greatest fear was calling him out, literally. His greatest mistake, was coming back for him... And now Master Oogway’s... passing,_ Tigress thought to herself, moving quickly through the palace in an effort to catch up to Shifu.

She found herself running as fast as she could towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, having felt something lead her there.

Sure enough, she found him...

He was sitting against the peach tree, leaning heavily on Master Oogway’s staff.

She cautiously walked up to the tree, and as she did, sadness engulfed her heart, for there were no peach petals on the tree whatsoever.

_He must have 'ascended' into the spirit realm,_ Tigress thought, silently walking towards Shifu.

It didn’t take long for her to realize that he was crying.

He had both hands gripping the staff, his head resting against his hands as he wept.

Slowly, she drew closer to him, stealthily moving until she was close enough to touch him.

With a small sigh, she lowered herself down next to him.

She knew that he was aware of her presence, for his hearing was far more superior than anyone else’s here at the palace.

Even when emotionally distraught, his hearing was exceptional.

She didn’t wait for him to acknowledge her, she simply rested her head against his, gently wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Here and now, she could feel him tremble, biting back the many sobs that threatened to come out along with his tears.

“I’m here.” Her voice was soft, so soft that it was strong.

With just two words, she managed to anchor him to the ground in a matter of seconds.

His breathing slowly, but surely, leveling out.

She pulled back from him slightly after a few moments, tenderly cupping his face to wipe his tears away.

When his eyes were red from crying, but Tigress couldn’t bring herself to look away from them.

The moonlight illuminated them, making them seemingly outshine the very stars that currently littered the evening sky.

She felt her heart break for him, for the loss of Master Oogway.

She’d only seen him cry three times, this being the third time.

She rested her head against his again, feeling her heart ache even more when he leaned into her this time.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Tigress allowing him to draw strength from her.

Shifu didn’t know when he had turned away from his students, just that his vision went dangerously blurry after mentioning... Master Oogway again.

Revealing his passing to them had killed him a little more inside than he had initially realized it would.

He couldn’t be strong for him in that regard, not in that moment, for it was painfully too fresh.

They, aside from probably Tigress, did not know the true extent of just how much the old tortoise meant to him.

Having done so much for him in his lifetime since appearing in the old master’s life when he was nothing but a child.

Having trained him, taught him what he knew as time went along.

Having been like a father to him... A best friend.

When Tigress had made eye contact with him during their group conversation, he had felt his core tremble.

She always saw right past him, which didn’t surprise him in the slightest when she figured it all out before they did.

It still didn’t make telling them the truth any easier.

His heart hurt... His emotions mixed with pain, heartbreak, sadness, fear, panic, and above all else, loneliness.

He had just lost the only person he could come relatively close to calling family.

He missed Master Oogway severely, and it’s only been an hour since he ascended into the next world.

But he knew he wasn’t entirely lonely, not quite so.

Right here, right now, he was being anchored down by the only other person he completely and utterly trusted.

She was his White Moonlight in this dark moment...

The only thing he needed to keep him on steady ground.

Of course she had followed him once he turned away from them in kitchen, he figured she would.

To say he was immensely grateful that she had followed him would be an utter understatement.

He leaned into her touch, allowed her to wipe his tears.

He just wanted her to exist right next to him as he went through the emotional process of accepting this sudden loss.

He just needed to feel something warm against his skin rather than just go about his way alone in the cold.

He closed his eyes, the pain numbing over until it was becoming bearable and tolerable.

“I am now the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace.” He broke the silence, his voice rough from crying.

Tigress stared at the staff he was still tightly holding onto.

_Grandmaster Shifu..._ Tigress thought, thinking the title had a nice ring to it, but could have been entrusted to him in a better way.

“I don’t know if I can be what he needs me to be, do what he needs me to do.” Shifu admitted quietly.

“You are a good man, Shifu. I have no doubt that you’ll be a good Grandmaster.” Tigress reassured softly.

Shifu leaned his head further against hers, becoming lost in her warmth.

Fresh tears threatening to fall, but he willed himself to find some composure, “I feel so lost right now... I can’t lead you all the way you deserve to be led. I can’t instill hope into any of you, no less the panda, if I don’t have any hope for myself.” He reasoned sorrowfully.

“Take some of my hope then. Use it. I have enough for all of us, I believe we can get through this sudden turn of events, but only if we do it together.” Tigress countered softly.

With a sigh, Shifu wipes at his eyes before looking up at the night sky, “Together...” He whispered.

Tigress looked up into the sky with him, staring at the stars that shined bright against the darkness.

Without warning, Tigress felt a hand cover hers.

She turned her attention back to Shifu just as he brought her hand up to his lips, planting a kiss on her knuckles just as he did earlier that evening.

His bandaged hand still gripping Oogway’s staff.

His eyes focused on their hands as he lowered them back down

He looked as though he was about to say something else, when rustling could be heard behind them, “Master Shifu! Po’s trying to leave! He’s panicking and won’t listen to us!” Viper panted, slithering quickly up to them.

Shifu’s ears lowered, the dark anxiety returning to his eyes as he quickly rose to his feet, “Where is he now?” The red panda master roughly asked.

“Running down the path of the Training Hall, he’s heading for the village!” Viper informed him quickly, watching him move at lightning speed.

Tigress rose to her feet, watching him go with a hard expression.

Viper slithered up to her, “What are we going to do?” She asked quietly, unsure of herself.

Tigress glared at the sky above them for a moment,  _Monkey’s idea may be our best bet, if we were to try and do something. We can intercept him and buy Po some time to get as far from here as he possibly could, with the Dragon Scroll_ _,_ Tigress thought to herself, “Let Shifu deal with Po... For now, we need to sleep. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow.” Tigress finally replied to her best friend, her voice sounding a bit distant and off.

Viper followed the feline back towards the palace, eyeing her with concern.

**********************************************************************************************

Shifu could hear the panda’s panicked screaming the moment he was a good distance away from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

_He’s trying to make a break for it,_ Shifu growled to himself, running quickly to intercept him at the one of the palace staircases.

After a moment, Shifu’s has the panda in his sights...

He decides to run across the path, making his way to the top of one of the palace roof tops, lunging directly over the panda before he reaches the main stairwell that led into the village.

Po reacts like a frightened child upon Shifu’s abrupt appearance, screaming at the red panda master that landed directly in front of him, blocking his way down the staircase.

“You cannot leave! A real warrior never quits!” Shifu growled roughly, straightening himself out.

“Watch me!” Po countered, attempting to maneuver around Shifu, only to be redirected back by the small red panda master, “Oh-come on! How am I supposed to beat Tai Lung!? I can’t even beat you to the stairs!” He reasoned incredulously.

“You will beat him because YOU ARE the Dragon Warrior.” Shifu states, simply pointing his staff at Po.

“You don’t believe that! OW!" Po argues, swatting away Shifu’s staff as he tried poking him back away from the stairs. "You NEVER believed that! From the moment I got here, you’ve been trying to get rid of me!” 

“YES! I WAS!" Shifu snapped, swiping Po’s feet from under him, causing him to fall onto his back, "But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine.”

“You’re not my master... And I’m not the Dragon Warrior!” Po argued his annoyance rising.

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU QUIT!? You knew I was trying to get rid of you, yet you stayed!” Shifu snapped, his patience wearing thin.

“Yeah, I stayed,” Po slowly rose to his feet, “I stayed because I thought if anyone could change me... could make me... not me, it was you! The greatest kung fu teacher in all of China!” He breathed, willing to keep his composure.

“But I can change you! I can turn you into the Dragon Warrior! And I will!” Shifu argued, planting his staff next to him pointedly.

“Oh come on! Tai Lung is on his way here right now! And even if it takes him a hundred years to get here, how are you... gonna change this...” Po points to his belly, “into the Dragon Warrior?! Huh?” He questioned him skeptically.

Shifu glared at him, disbelief crossing his features at being rendered speechless by the Panda.

“How... how?” Po pressured, wanting to know the answer himself.

Shifu didn’t know what to think or say, he never imagined himself actually believing that he could change the Panda in some kind of way, but it seemed as though he didn’t have a choice now.

This Panda, regardless of everything, was their only hope.

“HOW?” Po snapped.

“I DON’T KNOW.” Shifu yelled, not knowing what else there was to say.

For the first time in a long while, the red panda master didn’t have an answer.

His ears lowered against his head, “I don’t know.” He repeated with a defeated sigh.

“That’s what I thought.” Po breathed quietly, turning away from Shifu.

Defeated, Shifu turned away completely, walking away from the Panda back to the palace.

Po glared at the village below him, staring sadly at the lanterns that were scattered in the distance.

Fierce amber eyes watched them both from above, overhearing their confrontation.

Determination set into her bones as a fire erupted in her heart.

Something had to be done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming very soon! Balancing writing and work is proving to be frustratingly difficult, but chapters will continue to come all in good time! Stay patient!


	11. This Is What You Trained Us For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Furious Five leave the Jade Palace. Shifu tries a new method of training, and finally begins to believe again. Po succeeds in being tremendously awesome. Shifu low key fanboys over Po :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has finally eased up a little for me to jump back into writing! Hope this chapter makes up for lost time :) Not very long, but it's progress at the very least!

She had overheard the entire confrontation...

She stood troubled at the top of the palace roof top, watching the person she cared the most about walk away from the panda, a defeated expression plastered on his face.

She'd seen him in rage before; seen him confused and desperate for a light in the darkest of caves. But she'd never, not once, seen him look so lost before... It pained her more than it should've.

A big part of her wished the Dragon Warrior could've been someone else, someone more capable.

She didn't understand why Master Oogway picked him, hell no one did.

She truly believed that all the Panda needed was a chance, give or take a couple of years to adjust to the title and earn his way to receiving the Dragon Scroll.

But that proved to be an option they just couldn't take, given the circumstances.

It seemed like an impossibility at best, just like Mantis had said.

She didn't know whether it was wrong, or right, to wish that one of the Five, or even her, could've been chosen.

At least they would have a fighting chance, whereas the panda had absolutely nothing.

She couldn't imagine how the Panda felt, but the didn't have to.

She heard his pain, his inner struggle, and his own denial of the being the chosen one. The Panda wasn't the only one who thought Master Oogway was completely out of his mind in choosing him.

He wasn't just some random villager, for at least he was more honest and truer than anyone could ever be.

He saw things the way they did: the hopelessness, the impossibility, and how ludicrous the idea was of him being the legendary Dragon Warrior.

That honestly hit Tigress hard, for she too initially thought that he was just some crazed fanboy desperately looking for attention.

But, in the short few moments that he and Shifu argued, she learned that there was more to the Panda than what met the eye.

With the right time and training, perhaps he truly could be the Dragon Warrior. He seemed as though he carried a heart of gold within his fat, flabby body.

He was brave enough to try despite every failure, and he was brave enough to stand up against Shifu of all people.

Believing that despite his disposition, despite the rejection and countless beatings, Shifu just might give him a chance. Somehow change him into someone different than who he has been all his life.

 _No one should have to change who they are just to be accepted, to feel like you belong. To be apart of something far greater than yourself, ever,_ Tigress thought to herself.

So the moment Shifu turned away from the panda, the moment he accepted defeat, was the final straw for her.

They were running out of time... Something had to be done...

If Shifu wouldn't do it, then she would.

She would be strong for the Panda.

If she left now, she would have enough time to intercept Tai Lung, far away from the Valley of Peace.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him completely, but at least she could buy him some time. She could distract the unrelenting Snow Leopard long enough for Shifu and the Panda to leave the palace.

Go somewhere safe with the Dragon Scroll...

It wasn't the best idea she could come up with at the moment, but it was all she had to go on.

Quietly, without so much as a sound, she wrote up a note in her room.

A recommended plan of action listed just above an apology, to Shifu, for leaving.

She expressed that it was for the best that the panda run and hide, until he was ready to become the great and powerful warrior that Master Oogway prophesied him to be.

All the Panda needed was time, and that alone was what she could give him.

With a sad sigh, she folded the note and laid it on top of her bed. Slipping out of her room stealthily.

What she didn't notice was a pair of concerned eyes and a flickering tongue watching her leave the student barracks.

**********************************************************************************

Tigress made her way back to the top of the palaces' highest roof top.

Shifu and the Panda weren't there standing below anymore, and she was glad that they weren't.

She glared at the Valley of Peace before her, taking in its magnificent beauty basking in the bright moonlight.

This was her home, a place where she found purpose as grand as the life she once knew in the Northern Mountains.

She was ready to give her life to protect it...

She turned her body away from the valley, closing her eyes.

She thought about her friends, the four warriors she had come to regard as family.

She had convinced them all to turn in for the night, claiming that she wanted them to rest well for the amount of training they would be enduring tomorrow.

She caught the suspicious look her best friend had given her, for the snake was always keen on catching on to a white lie.

She just hoped she didn't come off as too suspicious, for she didn't want them to follow her to what could possibly be her inevitable doom.

She thought of the Panda and the chance she knew she was about to give him, a chance to become everything they needed him to be.

And finally, she thought of Shifu...

She thought of how angry he would be once he were to find her note and realize what she had done.

He would probably be scared, when the reality of her missing sets in.

He would be hurt, realizing she left him behind.

Enraged, because she disobeyed him and completely disregarded his desire to protect them all from Tai Lung's rage.

And she knew, without a doubt, that he would self destruct in a fit of rage himself if he were to hear that she met her demise at the hands of his adopted son.

She just wanted him to understand that there was no other way than this, but she knew...

She knew he would never accept that notion.

She had to do this, for her family, for the Panda, and for herself...

Tigress took in a deep breath, launching herself backwards off the palaces' roof.

She fell with a grace only years of Kung Fu training could bestow upon a person, flying through the air with little to no sound towards the village far down below.

The cool evening air filtered through her lungs, sending a slight chill down her spine.

She extended her arms, cherishing the feeling of flying for a few seconds.

Finally, she opened her eyes, taking in the valley once more as it drew closer and closer.

At the last possible moment, her instincts kick in, causing her eyes to dilate.

With unmatched elegance, she flips her body, sliding down a one of the village pagoda roof tops effortlessly before leaping off of it to land on another on all fours.

She breathes deeply, looking up at the valley's horizon before glancing over her shoulder.

There the Jade Palace stood high in the distance, tall and glorious in the moon light.

"This is what you trained me for." She breathed calmly, echoing Mantis' words to Shifu from earlier.

With determination set firmly in her heart, Tigress leaps off the roof top. Clearing her mind from any further thoughts that may convince her to turn back.

After a moment of running, her ears picked up movement from behind her, "TIGRESS!" a familiar voice called out.

She glanced back to see Viper and the others catching up to her.

 _They followed me!_ Tigress exclaimed in her mind, "Don't try and stop me!" She warned them firmly, maneuvering through the village alleyways in an effort to lose them.

"We're not trying to stop you!" Viper reasoned, catching up to run alongside her.

"What?" The feline replied, confused.

"We're coming with you!" Her best friend responded with a reassuring smile.

Tigress looked around her to see her friends adjusting to her pace.

"You seriously thought we would let you go anywhere alone!?" Monkey questioned incredulously, jumping from roof top to roof top.

"If you're going after Tai Lung, we want in on that action!" Mantis added from Monkey's shoulder.

She looked to see Crane offering her a firm nod, Viper much the same, before turning to Monkey again who offered her a thumbs up.

They weren't going anywhere...

With a new ounce of hope filling her chest, she picked up speed.

And the Furious Five leaped into the night, venturing further and further away from the Jade Palace.

************************************************************************************

Soon, night resolves into morning, and a solemn red panda could be found sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, again.. Clutching on to his master's wooden staff.

After his confrontation with the Panda, Shifu had retreated to the safety of his private quarters, only to find that the master bedroom was still a complete wreck from when he had trashed it.

He had forgotten that he tore up his room in a fit of rage.

With distaste, he abandoned his room once again in favor of returning to the Peach Tree.

He spent the remainder of the night there, alone.

Thinking, hoping he would somehow come up with a way to convince the Panda to stay. Come up with an idea of some sort as to what he should do next.

But he was lost...

He couldn't train him. Nothing he could do would work for the overweight Panda, no method he's ever used to successfully train the Five would ever be able to work for him.

The Panda was too soft, someone he would never consider to be 'Hardcore', like the Five.

 _Master Oogway, if there was any a time I could use your guidance, it would be now. I'm choosing to believe, just like you wanted me to. I'm trying, but it's hard. Both the Panda, and myself, have given up before we've even properly started. You've only been gone for a few hours at most, and I already feel like I have failed you like never before. I've treated that Panda poorly, so much so that I know deep within my heart that he deserves a better master than myself. I literally sent him flying out of the Training Hall courtyard, as I'm sure you saw for yourself wherever you are... I've beaten him senseless, and yet I am the one who is left with the most aches and bruises. I don't know what to do... I need your help, Master Oogway,_ Shifu thought to himself, before his left ear flickered twice, picking up a sound in the distance.

Pulled out of his inner turmoil, Shifu slowly looked over his left shoulder, his left ear perking up at the sound as it varied from loud to subtle.

It was coming from the palace.

 _Who could be up at this hour? It's too early for anyone to have risen from sleep,_ He thought to himself, rising to his feet.

Tired, but curious, Shifu calmly walked to the palace.

He allowed his ears to lead him to the source of the noise, taking him through the palace.

He decided to check the Training Hall first, after all, where else would someone be making such a racket than there?

But alas, when he opened the doors, all her found was a dark empty hall.

Confusion settling in, he allowed his ears to lead him toward the main living area of the palace.

Shifu found himself wandering closer and closer towards the palace kitchen.

"Hai YAH! WHA PAH!" The noise became louder and more distinct.

It sounded like the Panda...

 _The panda decided to stay?_ Shifu pondered, rounding the corner of the kitchen to make his way down the hall that lead to the palace storage room, or as Monkey liked to call it 'The Pantry'.

"WHA TAY TAY! Wha pa hai!" He heard the Panda shout.

 _What on earth is he up to?_ Shifu wondered, nearing the entrance of the storage room.

He watched a very large shadow come into view of the doorway, moving about crazily before ducking out of view.

Shifu finally turned the corner, only to be greeted with a grand show of various Kung Fu moves, shouting, and a dramatic display of Po delivering a flawless punch to one of the torso leveled hard wood locked cabinets.

His fist went straight through the thick wood, without so much as a whine or flinch from the Panda.

He watched as he quickly retracted his fist, leaving behind a perfect circle of a hole in the cabinet as he stuffed his face with a handful of butterscotch cookies.

Suddenly, Po froze on spot, having noticed Shifu standing in the doorway.

Shifu surveyed the large storage room...

It was a wreck, nearly almost as bad as the current state of his own room.

The red panda master took note of the broken locks, including the main entrances' large broken lock sitting at his own feet. Nearly every cabinet now sported a hole in the middle, nearly each one hanging from its hinges. Even the bread baskets hanging from the ceiling had been raided, some missing their connections.

 _How the hell did he-_ But Shifu's thoughts were cut short by a sudden belch.

Shifu then glared at the panda in wonder.

"What? I eat when I'm upset okay!" Po defended himself in annoyance, wiping his mouth.

Suddenly, the lightbulb went off in Shifu's head.

Shifu couldn't help the smile slowly forming on his lips, Of _course! Why didn't I see it before!_ His smile grew wider, the answer becoming clear, "Oh-no need to explain. I just thought you might be Monkey. He hides his Almond cookies on the top shelf." He responded calmly, walking out of the pantry.

The moment he walked out, he hid up against the door.

After a second or so, the Panda could be heard moving excitably.

Shifu waited through the ruckus, give or take about a few seconds until his bewilderment couldn't take it. He ventured back into the pantry to see the panda stuffing his face with Monkey's favorite cookies, at the very top shelf.

 _I can't believe it..._ Shifu stared in awe at the Panda, walking further into the pantry.

It didn't take the panda long to realize that he had been caught red handed stealing Monkey's cookies.

Po froze, staring at Shifu with shock, "Don't tell Monkey..." He pleaded quietly, his mouth full of cookies.

"Look at you." Shifu breathed in amazement.

"Yeah... I know, I disgust you." Po deadpanned uneasily, reaching into the jar for another cookie.

"No!... I mean, how did you get up there!?" Shifu reasoned, keeping his voice calm.

Po relaxed a little, "I don't know... I guess... I don't know, I was just getting a cookie." He explained, stuffing his face with another cookie.

Shifu scoffed gently, "And yet you are ten feet off the ground, and have done a perfect split." He reasoned incredulously, waving his hands towards him.

Po shrugged off the awe the red panda master seemed to have, reaching into the jar for another cookie, "Nooo, this? This is just an... accident..." Then his grip on the shelf failed, causing his body to fall to the floor with a loud crash, "AAGH! Ooof!"

Shifu flinched slightly at the impact, looking down at a cookie randomly rolling to his feet.

He picked up the cookie, running his thumb over its texture before looking up at the Panda laying motionless on the floor, "There are no accidents... come with me." He breathed gently, turning to leave the pantry.

Po struggled into a sitting position, his curiosity spiked, _Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting from him..._ He admitted to himself, still half expecting to be chewed out for destroying the pantry.

He slowly rose to his feet, grabbing a stray cookie from the floor before hurrying to catch up to the red panda master.

*************************************************************************************

It wasn't long before Shifu led Po to a large storage room next to the student barracks.

Once inside, Po looked around the room, "Whoa... look at all this neat stuff!" He breathed quietly, taking note of all the travel supplies, hygiene products, and essential foods of the instant variety.

"On days where I take the Five out to train in the mountains, or forests, they are required to bring a rucksack of items and necessities that they may need for the trip." Shifu began calmly, moving to the center of the room where a small table resided.

He flipped through the stack of papers that laid messily on top of the table, before writing something on a blank piece of paper.

Po continued to look around curiously, before checking out a random rucksack.

After reading over his list, Shifu turned back to Po, "Take this list, Panda. Pack everything I have listed on here. I will give you an hour to do so. Once you are finished, wait for me at the south entrance of the palace." He ordered calmly, handing him the list.

"Uh... okay." Po replied, watching Shifu leave the storage room.

He looked at the list, then back to Shifu, "Wait, you're taking me to train somewhere?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his surprise.

"Precisely. Hurry and pack. We don't have much time on our side as of late. It will not do us well to waste what little time we have left." Shifu answered over his shoulder from the threshold, disappearing from view.

Po looked at the list, "Toiletries; four pairs of training shorts... etc. etc... seven bowls and chopsticks?" He ran through the list out loud, his confusion evident in his voice.

He looked at the doorway again before turning back to the rucksack, _Why on earth would I need seven bowls and chopsticks?_ He thought to himself.

A fanboy smile of pure excitement forming on his face as he walked around the storage room in an effort to find all the things he needed on the list.

Shifu couldn't deny that he actually felt a little excited about actually being able to train the Panda in some kind of way.

He had never used food to motivate someone into training before, but there was a first for everything. He admitted to being curious as to what the panda could really do, now that he's found a possible training method not even the panda himself could resist.

With quick feet, Shifu made his way to Zu Lang's office.

He hadn't heard or seen the Five rise out of bed just yet, knowing they were most likely still asleep.

A day off would do them some good, hell they deserved it.

***********************************************************************************

Zu Lang blew his nose into his handkerchief just as a knock sounded off at his office door, "Come in!" He sniffed as Shifu walked in.

"Oh! Good morning, Master Shifu! I trust all is well?" The goose rose from his chair, bowing to the red panda master.

Shifu returned the bow, "All shall be well in due time, Zu Lang."

"What can I do for you this morning, Master?" The goose inquired, settling down on his chair again.

"I would like for you to inform my students that they have the day off today. I intend on taking the Panda up into the mountains for training purposes. Therefore, I expect to be gone for a week. Please inform Master Tigress the moment she wakes up." Shifu debriefed the goose calmly.

"Yes, master... I wish both you and the Dragon Warrior the best. I can't imagine how difficult and trying these next couple of days are going to be. But I have no doubt that you both will return stronger than ever." Zu Lang offered Shifu a warm smile.

Shifu nodded before lowering his walls a little, "I see something in the Panda, something I didn't see before. The only thing I can do now is hope for the best, and prepare for the worst." He admitted, his ears lowering slightly.

Zu Lang nodded his head in understanding, "I believe in the both of you, master."

Shifu offered his a small smile, "We will return soon. Until then, Zu Lang." He bowed to him, taking his leave seconds after.

Zu Lang watched him go, hope in his eyes.

**************************************************************************************

An hour later,

Po struggled to keep up with Shifu as they quickly trekked up a rather beautiful trail leading straight up Wudang Mountain.

Po remembered admiring the extraordinary sight that was the mountain he now panted heavily on. It always seemed to glorious from the villages' view point.

Never in his life would he ever have imagined actually hiking up the trails himself, but as he paused for a few minutes to catch his breath he looked over the cliffside to see the most amazing scene he'd ever laid eyes on.

There, miles and miles below his feet resided the only home he has ever had.

The Valley of Peace in all its magnificent glory.

The rising sun was gracing the valley so perfectly, had he not been out of breath he would actually cry.

It was so beautiful, so breathtaking, so- "Panda, do not linger. Time is precious." Shifu called out from up ahead, interrupting Po's moment.

"I'm moving! No worries! I'm good. I just... needed to catch my breath!" He reassured him, taking one last look at the valley before hurrying to catch up.

*************************************************************************************

Give or take about two hours later,

"AGH! Ohhh... Hold on! Wait for me!" Po cried out, crawling on all fours for a moment before finding his feet again.

Shifu continued walking unbothered.

"Hey!... I know you're trying to be all mystical and Kung Fuey, but can you at least tell me where we're going?" Po questioned through heavy breaths, to which Shifu ignored.

"Oh-man! This mountain is serious..." Po groaned, re-adjusting his rucksacks' shoulder straps for the hundredth time.

************************************************************************************

Another hour goes by before Po finally reaches the very top of the mountain, the pathway finally leveling out.

Po had lost sight of Shifu about half a mile back, and was relieved to find him sitting cross-legged on top of a large rock some inches away from what looked to be a pool of water.

Po dropped his heavy rucksack to the floor, ignoring the meditating red panda in favor of walking drunkenly to the water.

Early morning mist partially obscured the stilled pool and the flat-tops' surroundings.

With heavy pants, Po bombards himself up to the side of the pool on all fours, "You... dragged me... all the way up here... for a bath!?" He breathes incredulously, dipping a cupped hand into the water so he could drink from it before quite dramatically washing his underarms.

Shifu lowered his ears in slight annoyance, "Panda... we do not wash our 'pits' in the Pool of Sacred Tears." He reprimanded calmly.

Po glanced at him quickly, retracting his hand, "What!? The Pool of-"

"This is where Grandmaster Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus... this, is the birthplace of Kung Fu." Shifu states calmly, lowering his head in respect at the mention of Oogway.

Po then places a hand over his heart, his expression turning to pure amazement and shock as his mind steps into overdrive.

Po imagined the great and powerful Grandmaster Oogway performing various styles of Kung Fu on the towering rock above him...

 _If I've learned anything from both Mantis and Monkey, it's how to feed a fanboy's mind... Cue dramatic, theatrical revelation,_ Shifu chuckled in his mind.

Po gazed at his daydream until the morning sun broke through the mist, revealing the red panda master he had followed up the mountain in Master Oogway's place on the high rock formation.

Po couldn't help but tear up.

"Do you want to learn Kung Fu!?" Shifu called out to him from above.

"YEAH!" Po breathed in awe.

"Then I AM YOUR MASTER!" Shifu stated confidently, raising a fist to his chest.

"OKAY!" Po cried through tears of joy.

"Don't cry." Shifu reprimands calmly, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Okay." Po lifted his hands in surrender, wiping his nose after in an effort to compose himself.

**************************************************************************************

For the next two hours, Shifu proceeded to give Po a profound history lesson of the origins of Kung Fu, and what lead Master Oogway to invent such a marvelous form of art.

After a while, he allowed Po to give his own dose of knowledge in regards to the foundation of it all.

 _He hangs on my every word as if it's the last thing he will ever get to hear. What this panda has in regards to Kung Fu as a whole is not just curiosity... It's passion. And to think I was just willing to let that slip away,_ Shifu thought to himself as Po gave him a very detailed, lengthy description of how Master Oogway initially created 7 basic forms of Kung Fu fighting styles, which effortlessly developed into more styles that could accommodate different kinds of animals of all shapes and sizes.

 _How is it that he knows more about the littlest details better than all of the Five out together? Fanboy or warrior... this panda clearly has something a vast majority of other warriors don't have,_ Shifu pondered, watching the panda flail his hands about excitedly.

After a couple of minutes more of allowing Po to share his knowledge, Shifu rose to his feet, "Very good, Panda. You seem to be gifted in the knowledgable aspect of all things Kung Fu, but the real challenge awaits. Tomorrow we will begin your physical training." He interrupted him, stopping him short from diving into what was probably another lengthy explanation to something related to Kung Fu.

"Yes, master." Po chuckled sheepishly as he too stood, suddenly becoming aware of just how long he'd been talking.

Shifu adjusted his robe before turning away from the panda.

"Master Shifu?" Po spoke up, looking at the stilled pool.

Shifu turned to him.

"Do you really believe I can do this?" Po asked quietly, not bothering to look at the red panda master.

Shifu watched him for a moment, "Yes. I'm choosing to believe that you can." He answered honestly, earning an expression of hope from the panda.

With a small smile, Po suddenly bowed to him, "Sleep well, master."

Shifu returned the bow after a moment, watching Po quickly turn away from him afterwards to set up his sleeping mat.

Shifu then turned away, favoring to meditate at such an hour instead of sleeping.

He walked calmly to the rock he sat on before.

 _Let this path remain smooth and clear, for it is far better than where we were standing hours ago,_ Shifu thought to himself as he took his seat upon the rock.

He fell into his meditative state as Po laid down, covering himself with his blanket.

Po didn't think it was possible, but this was his first time having a good, decent conversation with Shifu, and boy did he love every second of it.

Everything these warriors did was amazing, and now, he was truly getting a chance to be apart of it all.

He was about to receive his one and only chance at becoming who he always wanted to be... a Kung Fu warrior.

 _I won't let you down, Master_ _Oogway. I'll make both you and Shifu proud,_ Po promised himself before closing his eyes.

With the images from earlier playing through his mind, Po drifted into an epic dream in which he joined both the great Grandmaster Oogway and the legendary Master Shifu at a battlefront, ready to charge into battle against a million demons and unnamed villains in an effort to protect the Valley of Peace... it was epic.

**********************************************************************************

Meanwhile, far away from the Valley of Peace, Tigress called the rest of the Five to a halt.

"What is it, Tigress? Have you spotted him somewhere in the distance?" Viper questioned skeptically, peering up ahead.

They were all panting heavily.

"No... everyone just take a breather for a moment. I won't do us any good if we tire ourselves out too much." Tigress replied calmly, moving towards a large tree for cover.

They followed her lead, settling down under the large tree.

"We made good distance since last night. I think we broke a record." Crane spoke up, willing his breathing to level out.

"I don't think I've ever traveled that far all in one go." Monkey chuckled, leaning against the trees' trunk.

"We still have a lot of distance to cover. If we're going to intercept him, it's best to do it as far away from the valley as possible." Tigress reasoned, glaring out into the distance for any sign of movement.

Everyone mumbled their agreement before a small silence overcame them.

"You know Shifu's going to kill us when he finds us missing." Mantis broke the silence.

"That's if Tai Lung doesn't kill us first." Crane countered.

"Crane." Viper hissed, effectively silencing both of them.

"We didn't have any other choice. Shifu is clearly lost on what to do next, and Po is no where near ready to fight him. Master Shifu will just have to try and understand our point of view." Monkey reasoned, crossing his arms.

"Shifu is stubborn as hell... Trying to reason with him is like trying to tell a rock to move." Mantis added.

"You could just kick the rock." Crane mused, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Or pick it up and throw it." Monkey joined in.

"Yeah sure, let's see you pick Shifu up and throw him, then see if you live to tell the tale." Mantis chuckled, earning a small round of chuckles from everyone except Tigress.

"That would definitely be a story worth telling." Monkey mused, before a small silence settled over them again.

"Tigress? Would you by any chance have a plan?" Viper inquired gently.

Tigress sighed heavily.

"There is no plan, is there?" Crane pressed gently.

"There's a reason I didn't want you all to follow me... I didn't plan on this decision. It just sort of happened at the last moment... seeing Shifu so lost and broken just... something had to be done." Tigress breathed quietly.

Viper slithered up to her side, wrapping her tail around her best friend's ankle, "It was foolish of us to leave him behind in favor of confronting Tai Lung ourselves... but if it's what you believe to be the right thing to do, given that Shifu has nothing to go on at the moment, I will see you through it." Viper reasoned gently.

Tigress kept her eyes on the path ahead.

Crane removed his hat before glancing at the feline, "You're not wrong for wanting to protect Shifu, Tigress... Quite honestly, we knew you would go out of your way to ensure his safety. Not only him but Po and the valley as well. Sure, perhaps you could've gone about it a different way, or listened to Shifu and have done nothing at all. Either way it goes, the point is to protect the people we care about, even if it means taking the wrong path to do so."

"Look, she chose what she thought was best, given the circumstances, I support her on that. If Shifu wants to wring her neck, he's going to have to go through me first." Mantis spoke up, defending Tigress.

"And let's not forget that it's pretty much too late to turn back now. We might as well show Tai Lung what true warriors are made of, strong and hardcore, right Tigress?" Monkey offered a little motivation, earning a small smile from Tigress as he puffed his chest out.

"The possibility of this going south is extremely high... Tai Lung was a great warrior before he turned bad. He can probably still wipe the floor with us. But... If we end up dying trying to stop him, then I wouldn't want to go out any other way than to die fighting alongside all of you." Crane admitted confidently, expanding his wings a little.

Everyone looked at him with determination.

Mantis nodded his head quickly in agreement, "If I die, you all know I'll be waiting for his no good, rotten, prison rat-self in the Spirit Realm! Just to hand him another round of whoop-ass. I'll settle the score with him if it's the last thing I do, in this world or the next." He bit out with a hint of aggression, "He's the biggest fool in the universe if he thinks he can just invade our home, make a fool out of Shifu, and get away with his pathetic plan of revenge. We're going to own him!"

Tigress finally turned to face them, a mixture of awe and hopefulness in her expression, "Together." She breathed, extending her hand to the middle of the group.

"Together." Monkey agreed, placing his hand over hers.

"Together." Viper wrapped her tail around their hands.

"Together." Crane laid his wing over their joined hands.

"Together! To the Spirit Realm and beyond!" Mantis nearly shouted, jumping on top of the hand pile.

Tigress glanced at each of them before breaking the pile with a nod, "Let's move! We can reach the Infinite Bridge in just a few days time, if we keep a steady pace." The rest of the Five moved to follow her.

"I thought the bridge was renamed to: the Thread of Hope!?" Mantis wondered aloud.

"It was, but some still refer to it by its old name." Crane reasoned, flying above them.

"Maybe we can re-name it! How does the 'The Bridge of Fury' sound?" Monkey joked.

"That actually sounds pretty cool dude!" Mantis chuckled, jumping on his best friend's shoulder.

"I can't with you two." Crane deadpanned, earning a giggle from Viper.

 _Let this be our first and final stand against Tai Lung. We will give it everything we have, Shifu..._ Tigress thought to herself, leading her family down the uncertain path.

*************************************************************************************

The next morning, Po found himself standing at the position of attention in an open field, half a mile away from the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Shifu took his place on top of a large boulder a foot away from where Po stood.

They had began their day with a light run, and a good session of stretching once they reached the field.

Po straightened up a little once Shifu finally turned his attention to him.

"When you focus on Kung Fu, when you concentrate... you stink." Shifu started, watching Po's face fall a little, "But that is entirely my fault... I can't train you like I have trained the Five... I now see, that the way to get through to you... is with this." Shifu smirked, revealing a bowl of fresh dumplings from behind his back.

"Oh-great! 'Cause I am starving!" Po exclaimed with relief, stepping forward to retrieve the bowl.

His joy over the dumplings was cut short by Shifu moving them out of his reach, "Good. When you have been trained, you may eat." Po watched Shifu stuff a dumpling in his mouth as he walked away, "Let's begin."

Po followed him, an expression of utter betrayal passing over his face.

A few minutes later, Po found himself staring skeptically at a large tree residing just inches from a cliffside, "Sooo... you want me to do what now?" He questioned nervously.

"Climb the tree. Sit down on that branch right there. Use your knees to hold your body in an upside down position. You will do as many sit-ups as you can. The main goal is to exercise your core muscles." Shifu explained, watching Po peer over the cliffside.

"Um... that's a long drop from here, master... this seems pretty dangerous." Po chuckled, his nerves spiking up.

"The only way you'll fall is if you allow yourself to." Shifu replied calmly.

"Okay then..." Po breathed, climbing the tree effortlessly.

After a moment of struggling, he finally managed to get into Shifu's instructed position, "OKAY... UGH... NOW WHAT?"

Shifu chuckled at Po's effort.

Po looked at the upside down world around him, unaware that Shifu had already joined him on the tree branch.

"Reach for the dumplings, panda. You may have them if you can get to them." Shifu ordered calmly, holding a bowl of dumplings out to him, just above his knees.

Po extended a hand out to the bowl, nearly succeeding in reaching it.

Shifu quickly moved the bowl out of his reach, "Nah-ah, keep your hands behind your head. Try to pull yourself up using your core muscles." He reprimanded lightly.

"I don't think I have core muscles, master." Po reasoned, panting already.

"Everyone has core muscles, even you. Begin." Shifu chuckles.

Po then proceeded to try and pull himself up, failing the first few times before successfully lifting his body up to his knees.

"Excellent... Again." Shifu ordered.

The panda successfully lifted himself a few more times before the struggle became real.

"Breathe, once you commit yourself to muscle memory, it will be far more easier to complete more repetitions." Shifu exclaimed.

Suddenly, a splitting noise emanated from the branch they resided on, snapping partially, causing Po to hold on for dear life.

Shifu tossed the bowl of dumplings into the air, backflipping to the safety of another branch.

Po reached out to the bowl, catching it, and the dumplings, just in time, "Oh-man that was a clo- AAGGH!" Then the branch broke entirely, cutting Po off as he fell.

Shifu used his staff to catch the bowl, watching the panda tumble.

"UGH! I'm okay! I just hurt my face! I'm good!" Shifu heard Po shout from below.

He rolled his eye with a smirk, "Climb back up here, panda. We'll find another tree."

A small moment of silence ensued, "Um... how exactly do I get back up?" He called out innocently.

Shifu sighed.

They continued to do various muscle failure exercises, including several more attempts at upside down sit-ups, before the day came to an end.

**********************************************************************************

The next day, Po found himself actually receiving a bowl of spicy dumplings from his red panda master.

He was about to indulge himself in one, when Shifu suddenly attacked him with his reed flute, whacking him a few times before smashing the bowl right out of his hands.

"You must learn how to block, panda. Let's try this again." Shifu explained, handing him another bowl of dumplings.

 _Where in the world is he getting all these bowls from? I don't remember packing this many,_ Po thought in dismay, attempting to block Shifu hits all over again, but failing.

"Again." Shifu ordered.

They proceeded to conduct the same exercise repeatedly, Po learning the hard way how to adapt to defense.

***********************************************************************************

The next day,

"Try to take the dumpling from me, panda," Shifu orders, holding a dumpling with an outstretched hand towards Po.

Po glared at his master skeptically, "That's it? Just try and take it?" 

"Yes. Although, the key word there is: 'try'." Shifu mused.

Po smiles, reaching for it only for Shifu to move it away, "Oh-ho-ho... It's on."

Po reaches for it again, and again, struggling to keep up with Shifu's quick movements.

"I do believe I'm getting sleepy." Shifu teased, placing the dumpling on top of his head.

Po growled, "TEASING IS AN ACT OF EVIL!"

Shifu continued to maneuver the dumpling away from Po's grasp, a smile forming on his face.

 _I_ _shouldn't be this amused,_ Shifu scolded himself.

"What's this supposed to prove anyhow!? Just how evil you can be!?" Po whined, his arms flailing about as he continued to try and get the dumpling.

"This, panda, is simply another form of defense. Being able to avert your opponents' strikes will strengthen your chances at landing a strike of your own." Shifu explained, maneuvering the dumpling around his shoulders before popping it up over Po's swinging arm, catching it before Po could.

Po endured various more defensive exercises until night fall.

"Oh-man! My arms are sore!" Po breathed, rolling his arms as he followed Shifu to a small fire pit, "I feel muscles aching that I didn't even know I have."

Shifu chuckled, "Good. That is a sign that we are making progress."

Po watched his master ignite a fire within a pile of black coals, in the fire pit, "What kind of food are you going to make now? I'm assuming the food you make is utterly good by the way, because it all smells so delicious!"

Shifu smirked, "I will not be making anything at the moment... The final exercise for today will be pushups."

Po looked at the coals, confusion setting in, "Why are you lighting those coals then?" He asked curiously.

"You will be conducting your pushups over them." Shifu replied calmly.

Po laughed, "Wait, wait... You're joking right?"

Shifu placed a bowl of hot soup just inches away from the coals.

"Um... Those coals look mightily hot, master," Po chuckled nervously.

Shifu turned to face him, "You're not going to let couple of hot coals stop you from reaching the soup are you?"

Po rolled his eyes, "I guess not... okay, let me see," He cautiously positioned himself over the hot coals, straightening his back as best as he could, "Hey, this actually ain't that bad. The heat is bearable... get it? Bearable... Cause I'm a bear."

It was Shifu's turn to roll his eyes, "You are a panda."

"Which is a species of the bear family," Po countered with a smirk, "You're a bear too, you know."

Shifu adjusted his robe's sleeves before moving to stand in front of the bowl of noodles, "This particular dish is tremendously delicious. I tried some myself earlier after making it," He coaxed Po into beginning the exercise, "Perhaps you should try some, Panda."

Po suddenly glared at the bowl of noodles, his stomach instantly growling with a touch of aggression, considering he hadn't eaten in three days.

He lowered himself down, eager to get a taste, but quickly found himself pushing his body back up to its starting position because of the hot coals, "Ooooh, that actually burned..."

"Again." Came Shifu's response.

Po glanced at him before reaching for the noodles again, this time with more fervor.

After several more attempts, Po paused for a breather, "I don't know which burn is worse... the burn from the coals... or my arms."

Shifu chuckled, "Remember, five seconds breather, then resume repetitions," Po nodded before continuing, "Never cheat yourself from what you can achieve. Even the simplest exercise may grant you unprecedented progress."

Shifu watched Po knock out several more pushups before his arms started to tremble fiercely, giving out on him during one last attempt at another rep.

Had it not been for him pushing the Panda away from the coals at the last possible moment, he surely would have burned himself severely.

"Well done, panda," Shifu replied easily, "You may rest now, until morning."

Po simply laid there on the ground, his arms dead weight to him at the moment.

*********************************************************************************

The following morning, before the sun even had a chance to rise, Po found himself learning how to perfect a high side kick.

He put everything into his devoted concentration, mimicking Shifu's movements as he provided him with a hands on demonstration.

Both of their movements were slow and precise, considering they were balancing several bowls of dumplings along their outstretched limbs.

 _Amazing... He's catching on so quickly. Such keen observance, such unrelenting attention to detail. His will and drive are remarkable. Such balance, even though it's literally his first time doing this,_ Shifu thought to himself, slowly maneuvering his outstretched leg inwards as if it were a spring before stretching it back out.

Po mimicked him effortlessly.

 _Such memorization_ _..._ Shifu smiled through his thoughts

***********************************************************************************

A little later that same day, Shifu found himself hiding from the Panda a fifth time, within the branches of a thick tree just a few feet away from their large soup pot.

They were conducting a stealth exercise.

Shifu had made a spicy noodle soup, its aroma was so strong, he knew the Panda wouldn't be able to resist.

His sensitive ears picked up Po's movements long before he managed to draw close to the soup pot's vicinity.

The Panda wasn't on good terms with being stealthy just yet, but eventually he knew, eventually, he will get there.

All it took was time.

Shifu caught sight of Po, rolling his way towards the pot.

The Panda paused in his rolling suddenly, looking around him cautiously for any sign of his master.

When the coast seemed clear, he, quite literally, ran up to the pot, grabbing the ladle with dangerous hunger.

Po filled up his bowl, and was about to take a sip, when Shifu appeared out of no where, attacking him.

Po managed to fend him off for a few seconds before the red panda master knocked the bowl up out of his hands.

Po watched as Shifu landed directly on top of his staff, balancing effortlessly as he caught the bowl from its decent, saving every ounce of noodle juice that fell with it.

 _Why you temperamental show off!_ _I'll show you-_ Po growled in his mind, kicking the bottom of the staff only to have it flip and smack him square in the face before returning to its original position.

And through all that, Shifu had successfully hopped and retained his flawless balance.

 _OW! SON OF A-_ Po groaned inwardly, his mind reeling from the sudden spurt of pain as he turned away from Shifu.

"When you're finished being sour, you may join me at the Pool of Sacred Tears for our last session for the day." Shifu chuckled, taking the bowl of soup with him.

Po sat down with a grumble, nursing his wound.

**********************************************************************************

Training with Po had become something of a remarkable experience for Shifu.

He had realized this when he and Po stood on top of two of the highest rock formations next to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

He observed the way the Panda mimicked his elaborate Tai Chi moves at damn near perfection, at times without even looking at him for guidance.

They went through a routine Grandmaster Oogway had taught him when he was a young boy, the movements resembling a fierce dance.

Starting off slow, flowing into what one might call a war dance.

Together they gave the sunset a grand performance of Tai Chi, moving as one.

***********************************************************************************

On the fifth day, Shifu realized that the Panda had developed such a keen mentality, such control over his large body that he was able to keep up with him while performing 'one finger' pushups, knocking out several repetitions effortlessly.

It truly was an extraordinary feat he would never have been able to do just a few days prior.

Po was even blocking, and deflecting, all of his surprise attacks, granting the red panda master absolutely no openings to land a strike.

The Panda suddenly excelled in their long distance hikes, and was now able to run two miles without stopping for a break.

That alone in itself was incredible progress...

Not even Monkey could make such stamina progress in so little time.

Granted, the Panda was still no where near 'master material', but at the very least was now able to defend himself with little to no effort.

He now had a fighting chance... Even if it was a small one.

 _All that remains now is one final test,_ Shifu thought to himself, watching the panda stretch himself out after successfully completing several upside-down sit-ups, without breaking a single branch.

***********************************************************************************

On the sixth and final day, Shifu placed a bowl of dumplings on a flat top boulder, setting two pairs of chopsticks on both his and the pandas' side of the rock.

This was his final test for the Panda, that in which may determine whether he will extend his training for another week, or return back to the palace to resume his training with the Five.

"I really appreciate you letting me sleep in, master. I think those extra three hours really helped my shoulders loosen up," Po rotated his shoulders, casually walking up to where Shifu was situated, "Not to mention my back."

Shifu gazed up at the Panda with a small smirk, "Don't get used to it, panda. I rarely give my students the opportunity to 'sleep in', but since you've displayed such motivation within these past few days, I didn't see an issue with it."

Po smiled at his masters' explanation, "So, what are we doing today?" He asks, scratching his arm.

Shifu picked up his chopsticks, "First, lunch. I will decide on today's training once my stomach is settled." He replied smoothly.

Po stared at him, "Lunch? You're kidding right?"

"I assure you, I am not kidding... After you, Panda." Shifu replies with a smile.

"That's it? No sit-ups, or push-ups? No, no, no ten mile hike?"

Shifu watched him step up to the rock with disbelief, "I vowed to train you, and you have been trained. You are free to eat,"

Po glared at his master with suspicion, sitting down on his side of the rock with a thump, cautiously grabbing his chopsticks.

 _He can't be serious... He's not fooling me this time..._ Po thought to himself.

"Enjoy." Shifu pulled him out of his thoughts, motioning to the bowl with his chopsticks.

Po glared at the bowl for a moment...

 _Hhmm... Well... Don't mind if I do!_ He chuckled in his mind, reaching for a dumpling.

His heart skipped a beat the moment his chopsticks lifted the pastry from the bowl. He could barely contain his joy as he moved it towards his mouth.

But alas, his joy was cut short the moment a blur sped past him, stealing his dumpling out of no where.

"Hey!" He couldn't help the disappointment that flooded his face, looking at his master eat his dumpling.

"I said, you are free to eat. Have a dumpling." Shifu spoke up after a few seconds.

 _I knew it was too good to be true! Sneaky temperamental jerk... Okay... I'll play your little game!_ Po growled in his mind before tapping his chopsticks together.

He reached for another one, this time having the dumpling kicked right out of his chopsticks, eaten once again by Shifu.

They both glare at one another...

 _Oh- it's on now, you tiny little raccoon,_ Po growled again in his mind, his expression turning fierce.

"You are free.. to eat," Shifu warned.

"AM I?" Po snapped.

"ARE YOU!?" Shifu twirls his chopsticks between his fingers, while Po tapped them twice.

And the test began by Po slamming his fists against the rock, sending the bowl of dumplings into the air above his head, only to watch Shifu jump up and eat them all in one go, with the exception of one.

Po quickly realizes that his master didn't jump high enough to reach the last one, so he jumps up from his seat, only to have it snatched away at the last moment by his master.

Po fell unceremoniously to the ground, "OW!"

Shifu raised the dumpling to his mouth, ready to end the test, but Po snapped it out of his grasp at the last moment with his chopsticks, sending it back into the bowl.

They battled for the dumpling, using their chopsticks as their weapons before Shifu turned the bowl over completely with a smirk.

He then adds two more bowls to the equation before turning the array of overturned bowls into a shell game, moving them around each other in a confusing blur.

Po watches the bowls for a second, before choosing one.

He picks the right one, yelling in triumph before attempting to get the dumpling again.

They battle it out once again.

 _Oh-no, you're not winning this time!_ Po snapped in his mind, hitting the bowl with his fist, sending the dumpling sliding off the table.

Po kicks the bowl, sending the dumpling into the air only to have Shifu throw one of his chopsticks, impaling the dumpling to a near by tree.

Po makes a run for it, stopping Shifu in mid air with his chopsticks when he tried to jump off of him to get to the dumpling.

They both glare up at the pastry, both taking notice on how it was getting ready to slide off the end of the chopstick.

Shifu twists Po's arm in an effort to flip him, but the panda simply follows the flip back onto his feet.

He does Shifu the same courtesy before the red panda master manages to flip him away from the tree.

The dumpling begins to fall and Shifu prepares to catch it, when Po pushes him out of the way, opening his mouth wide for the tasty pastry.

 _COME TO ME MY PRECIOUS!!!_ Po could hear his thought echo in his mind before being cut short, by Shifu closing his mouth by force, forcing the dumpling to bounce off his forehead and nose.

Before it could bounce again, Po smacks it back up only to have it kicked by Shifu as he tried to swipe his legs from underneath him.

Po scrambles after the dumpling, Shifu's smile widening as he tosses away his chopsticks in favor of his reed flute.

They battle it out for the dumpling.

Po blocking his attacks with ease as he continues down the path of the falling dumpling.

At the last possible moment, Po manages to pin Shifu's reed flute under his own feet before leaping for the dumpling directly over Shifu's head, hitting it with his stomach before landing on his feet.

Shifu watched him catch the pastry with his chopsticks, the whole scene playing out in what Po would call 'an awesome battle'.

He suddenly felt something in the air shift, as if something had just fallen into place in the universe.

He watched the Panda stare at the dumpling he was holding above his head, panting heavily.

The Panda had passed the test, he had successfully learned the basics of Kung Fu, and mastered them within a week.

It was a remarkable feat.

Shifu straightened out his back, placing one hand behind his back while the other motioned towards Po freely, giving the panda the indication that he could eat the pastry if he so desired to.

Shifu bowed his head in respect for the Panda's success.

 _The Dragon Warrior..._ He thought to himself, before something landed in his open hand.

He looked to see the dumpling in his grasp, before turning to Po.

"I'm not hungry." Po stated simply, a smile playing at his lips.

Shifu couldn't help but smile back, moving to return the bow Po was now giving him.

Shifu sighed in content, _Never have I taught someone the basics of Kung Fu in so little time, just to have them mastered right off the back like this. This Panda is extraordinary in his own special way... I'm starting to believe that Master Oogway was right to have chosen him. Choosing to believe is one thing, actually believing is another. I'm not ashamed to admit that this panda has taught me how to believe again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming very soon! Next chapter will be utterly awesome! Can't wait to finish writing it!


	12. The Furious Five vs Tai Lung - Who will stop Tai Lung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several days of traveling, the Five finally run into Tai Lung. Shifu trained them well, but he didn't teach them everything. Will the Five survive this battle or will someone come to their aid? And when even their finest hope seems to have lost its value, who will stop Tai Lung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly smaller chapter for all of you Kung Fu hungry goons! I like to think that Tai Lung didn't just spare Crane, because then he would have risked having to fight them all over again, along with Shifu, once he finally reached the Jade Palace. That's how my thought process would've been if my main goal was to get to the palace, beat Shifu down and take the Dragon Scroll by force. The less warriors standing in my way of the scroll, the better. That clearly didn't happen in the original story, but it's a thought process possibility at best no doubt. So this is my take on what could have happened to provoke Crane into taking a "retreat" approach to the Battle of the Thread of Hope. And Tigress/Shifu moments are too much fun to write to NOT write them. Every chance I get, you shall feast your eyes on this ever so lovely, unique pairing! Here in my version/universe of the story, THEIR CHEMISTRY IS UNDENIABLE! If you don't like it, FIGHT ME :)

_I can't shake the feeling that this is all going to end very badly..._

_I can't understand what was going through Tigress' head._

_Picking up and leaving the safest place in China, considering what they're about to go up against, was wrong on all levels._ _Did she not think it through enough to realize that Shifu would more than likely go on a rampage, once he finds them missing? Or worse, leave the palace himself to go looking for them?_

_Did she even take his own safety into consideration? That leaving the palace places them all at risk of loosing him at the hands of Tai Lung?_

_We left to intercept the villain, but what's to say he didn't take a different route to the Valley entirely?_

_Did the fact that there's literally alternative ways into the Valley? Despite those pathways being unknown to the common traveler._

_Tai Lung grew up there, so surely he must know all the secret pathways that will undeniably grant him access._

_The Thread of Hope isn't the only way into the Valley of Peace._

_They could be setting, not only themselves, but also their master for complete failure._

_Had Grandmaster Oogway still been alive, then it would be a different story because he would be able to protect Shifu, but he's gone now._

_They literally left their master, and the panda, unprotected._

_Not that Shifu couldn't handle Tai Lung, hell he'd probably destroy him for marching back into the Valley, but hey, that sure turned out well the first time..._

_This whole thing is, or is about to be, one huge disaster waiting to happen._

_They could've came up with a plan, to wait for Tai Lung at the palace and strike him down together._

_They could've called for aid, summon masters taking residence closest to them, that way they had numbers on their side._

_But no, Tigress chose to act on her emotions, once again, and just had to take matters into her own hands._

_I know she cares for Shifu... probably more than a student should... but let's be honest here, in no way shape or form was it wise to just pick up and leave like that._

_You can't protect someone you care about if you are no where near them to begin with._

_He could be dead right now, and they wouldn't even know it... I never even wanted to come, but who am I to leave my family?_

_We are a team, the Furious Five. We do things together, no matter what, even if some of us don't agree with what we are doing._

_That's just how a family works. I know I truly meant what I said the other day, that I would fight by their side no matter the cost._

_Doesn't mean I don't think Tigress is utterly stupid for choosing this path._

_I never thought I'd see the day where she would pull an incredibly dumb move like this, so this is actually a first._

_I just hope we survive this..._

Crane thought to himself as he soared high through the sky.

***********************************************************************************

Crane had flown ahead of the others, on Tigress' command, to scout out any possible sign of trouble while the others flanked back, opting to pause for a few minutes in order to catch their breath.

From where he was gliding through the air, he could see the stony spires, otherwise known as the 'Fangs of Hell', that trusted up through the midst of the Devil's Mouth.

They stood tall, their presence known by all who dared to cross over their bridges.

He'd always thought those desperate souls to be admirably brave to cross those bridges, to make their way over the screaming void known as the Devil's Mouth in an effort to start a new life at the Valley of Peace.

Brave souls indeed, for even flying over the rocky, misty abyss gave him chills, for there was no telling what was down there.

Anyhow, those spires were just about three miles away, and yet they stood tall, their presence known.

They were getting close, very fast.

He didn't know what could be worse, intercepting Tai Lung at the entrance of the bridge, or intercepting him at the middle.

Both were equally as dangerous, and neither the most pleasant course of action. Suddenly, something in the distance caught his attention, something small and light brown, flying at an impressive speed.

He picked up speed in order to confront the stranger, descending from his current height, for the stranger was far more closer to ground level than he was.

Crane dove straight down towards him, coming to a stop in mid air some distance away from him, "Halt! Stranger! Identify yourself!" He shouted, causing the bird to abruptly halt.

Crane watched as the bird frantically flapped his wings in an effort not to collide with Crane, "Master Crane!? Is that you?"

Crane suddenly recognized the light brown hawk, a messenger who tends to deliver letters to the Jade Palace on a weekly basis, "Mr. Haiku? My apologies! I did not recognize you!"

The hawk seemed relieved, pecking at his shoulder satchel in an effort to straighten it, "I assume you are responding to one of the Northern Villages' call for aid?" He inquired quickly.

Crane flapped his wings in an effort to maintain his hover, "Call for aid? No, we received no call for aid from any of the villages in the north. Has something happened?"

Mr. Haiku eyed him uneasily, "Tai Lung has happened... I'm sure you already know he has escaped from prison... He has wreaked havoc amongst every single village that he's managed to pass through. He is on his way here, I have seen him! He crosses the Thread of Hope as we speak, master... You must stop him!"

Crane's eyes darken a little at this information, "I will fly with you until I reach my team mates. You will continue on towards the Valley of Peace, ensure that every village you may pass evacuates immediately. It would appear as though we are running out of time."

Mr. Haiku nodded, "Yes, master!" He breathed, joining Crane as they flew towards the rest of the Five.

***********************************************************************************

Within 10 minutes, Crane found himself descending through the air towards his friends, the hawk flying on past them.

"Hey, who was that? It looked like one of the messengers from the palace." Viper inquired, slithering up to him.

Crane panted slightly, "That was Mr. Haiku. He's just returned from somewhere up North. He said that he'd seen Tai Lung crossing the Thread of Hope, but he didn't specify what specific section. We need to move fast if we want to catch him on one of the bridges."

Tigress growled in response, "Let's move! Hurry!" leading everyone in a charge past Crane.

 _And so it begins..._ Crane thought to himself, effortlessly catching up to them.

***********************************************************************************

After what felt like an eternity of running, the Furious Five finally found themself about half a mile away from the entrance to the Infinite Bridge.

"Crane! Conduct surveillance!" Crane heard Tigress' command, "I'm on it!" Came his quick reply, flapping his wings twice, thrusting him higher into the sky with little to no effort.

"Wings of Surveillance!" He shouted, gliding high above their heads, his eyes scanning the distance with unmatched focus.

It wasn't long before he spotted something moving in the distance across the second bridge of the Thread of Hope, something grey. It was moving fast, unbothered by the abyss that loomed below its feet.

 _No... He's moving faster than we thought... We can't let him complete the crossing!_ Crane thought uneasily, diving back down to his friends, "I've spotted him! He's crossing the second to last bridge! We can't let him reach the entrance!" He shouted, watching Tigress glance up at him before picking up speed.

*************************************************************************************

In a matter of 10 minutes, they reached the entrance, coming to an abrupt halt at the beginning of the first bridge.

Tigress glared at the other side, willing herself to steady her breathing.

Everyone gasped, the Snow Leopard sliding to a halt himself at the other end.

 _Tai Lung..._ Tigress thought, glaring at the former prisoner.

*************************************************************************************

They watched as Tai Lung roared, charging onto the bridge.

"CUT IT!" Tigress commanded, collectively severing the ropes holding the bridge up in an effort to stop him from crossing.

For a moment, it seemed like it was going to work, but at the very last moment Tai Lung leaped towards them.

Without thinking it through, Tigress lunged at him, delivering a hard kick to his face that sent him flying back onto the falling bridge.

"TIGRESS!" She heard Viper yell, as she and the rest of the Five swiftly caught the ropes, preventing the bridge from falling.

Tigress landed on the bridge slots, instantly taking her fighting stance as Tai Lung used the bridges' rope to fling himself upright, landing on all fours.

************************************************************************************

Tigress watched the Snow Leopard slowly stalk towards her, his eyes resembling a deadly fire, "You must be Tigress," His voice was deep and menacing, "I've heard a lot about you."

Tigress simply stared him down.

"I can see why Shifu replaced me with you... It's a shame such beauty has fallen into his tainted hands." Tai Lung breathed cooly, moving forward slowly, "Is he still a cold, temperamental disgrace? Or has he found... solace in you?"

The only response he earned was a deep growl from the beautiful feline.

He suddenly rose to his feet, opting to balance himself casually on the bridges' rope.

He peered past her to see the rest of the Five struggling to keep the bridge up, "Where's the Dragon Warrior?"

"How do you know you're not looking at her?" Tigress snapped, causing him to laugh.

Tai Lung shook his head, "You think I'm a fool? I know you're not the Dragon Warrior, NONE OF YOU," His voice changed from casual to amusement, "I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire. How he's a warrior, unlike anything the world has ever seen!"

Monkey and Crane share a bewildered look, "Po?"

Tai Lung glared at them before turning his eyes to the sky, "So that is his name... Po... Finally, a worthy opponent... Our battle will be legendary!" He breathed epically, raising a fist to his chest.

"You will never face the Dragon Warrior! You're not worth his time or effort!" Tigress growled, the rest of the Five exchanging worried looks.

"And yet here you are... It would seem that I am worth some kind of time and effort. Tell me, might your time be exercised for a one on one? Or has the old fool beat me to it, kitten?" Tai Lung inquired seductively, a dark smirk playing at his lips.

**SNAP.**

With a fierce roar, Tigress lunges at the Snow Leopard, exchanging bone breaking blows.

It started with her having the upper hand, her strength surprising him for a moment.

She managed to stun him for a few seconds, granting her the opportunity to twist him off the bridge.

But he wouldn't be defeated that easily, for he used the bridges' rope to fling himself into the mist above their heads, disappearing for a moment.

Tigress glances up cautiously, waiting until the last possible moment before flipping herself under the bridge in an effort to avoid the incoming attack from above.

But this proved to be a fatal mistake, for she wasn't used to battle while having to keep a firm grip on the bridge itself.

Tai lung strikes her repeatedly, sending her into a shocked daze before grabbing her leg, flinging her effortless off the bridge.

Despite the blur in her eyes, she managed to get a firm grasp of his forearm, saving herself from falling.

She used this leverage to propel herself back to the bridge, striking him hard across the face before receiving several blows to her ribcage from the dark Snow Leopard.

There was no time to recover from the hits, for Tai Lung sent her into another daze, delivering strike after strike to her face before connecting a a hard kick to her chest.

Tigress shouted in pain as the blow sent her crashing back into the slots of the bridge. When she tried using her claws to stop the momentum, it only cut the ropes that held the slots in place.

She had no time to recover when she finally stopped, for Tai Lung had used his weight to manipulate the bridge around, twisting the ropes until they managed to tighten around Tigress' neck.

All she felt was the air inside of her burn forcefully, trying to escape her restricted throat, her vision going blurry.

"We've got this! Help her!" Monkey shouted to both Crane and Viper, taking their ropes.

Tai Lung growled deeply, watching Tigress struggle to escape the ropes' hold around her neck.

He wanted her to suffocate, but his intentions were cut short the moment the green snake appeared out of no where, striking him hard in the face with a terrifying hiss. This caused him to lose his hold on the bridge, the ropes loosening around Tigress's neck enough for her to slip out of them.

The air that filtered through her throat stung, causing her to close her eyes as she fell.

And just when it seemed like she was going to meet her end in the Devil's Mouth, a pair of claws grasped her shoulders, "I've got you!" Crane reassured firmly, pulling her out of Death's reach.

The cold mist flowed through her fur, sending a chill down her spine as they emerged from the foggy depths.

She reached up to take a hold of his feet, looking around to try and make sense of where they were in the battle. She spotted Tai Lung on the bridge, her best friend's body wrapped tightly around his neck, and dominant wrist. She was manipulating him into striking himself repeatedly, in an attempt to daze him, but when she released her hold around his neck in order to move to a different fighting position, the Snow Leopard managed to grab ahold of her own neck, "MONKEY!" Viper cried out for help.

"GO!" Mantis ordered Monkey, taking his end of the rope, "AAGHH! WHAT WAS I THINKING!?"

Monkey ignored his best friends' self-berating, leaping his way across the bridge before lunging at Tai lung, screeching his signature flying kick to Tai lung's chest, effectively causing him to release Viper.

Tai Lung roared with rage, crashing against the remaining slots of the bridge.

The Snow Leopard recovered quickly, charging back towards them on all fours.

"MANTIS!" Tigress shouted, her voice rough from being choked moments ago.

Mantis growled fiercely, whipping his end of the rope, sending a powerful sine wave shooting for Tai Lung.

The wave instantly whips the Snow Leopard in the face, stunning him with a forceful blow.

"NOW!" Tigress ordered, commencing their charge at the villain.

One by one, they each take their turn at striking their opponent, before Crane hoists him up into the air, effectively tying the Snow Leopard with the Bridges' rope.

With one final move, Tigress delivers a bone chattering hit to Tai Lung's chest, sending him flying away from them before cutting the remaining rope holding the bridge up.

Mantis seized the opportunity to yank his friends to safety, jumping out of their way so they could land. The sound of Tai Lung screaming came to an abrupt end the moment a loud crash emanated from the other side of the now destroyed bridge.

***********************************************************************************

They waited, panting from the effort it took to battle against the villain.

"Why did that seem too easy?" Mantis breathed, hopping onto Monkey's shoulder.

Tigress ignored him in favor of scanning the abyss.

"Is everyone alright?" Crane spoke up, looking over Viper and Monkey.

Tigress turned to face them, but was halted when the creaking of a rope drew her attention back towards the other side of the abyss.

She watched as the rope slowly began moving, before picking up speed as it wrapped around the abyss' stony spire.

 _What?_ Her thought began, but was cut short the moment the rope seemed to whip up with a snap, the end of the rope coming into view before falling back down into the mist.

They all stared at the scene, confusion settling in.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from behind them, startling them.

 _Impossible!_ Tigress' mind raced as she watched Tai Lung rise from all fours.

"Shifu taught you well," The Snow Leopard sounded amused, striking Monkey straight in the chest with a speed they'd only seen Shifu move at.

Monkey screamed in shock, his body locking up on him before falling to the floor.

"But he didn't teach you everything." Tai Lung chuckled, lunging at them with deadly intent.

Crane instinctively delivered a powerful wing flap, effectively sending tai lung flying back several feet from them.

"Move! Now!" Tigress growled, charging at the Snow Leopard.

"Monkey! Come on buddy, talk to me!" Mantis flipped his best friends' body over, receiving no response from the primate.

 _I can't believe it! Shifu taught Tai Lung how to perform a Nerve Attack!?_ Mantis thought to himself, looking over Monkey before hitting him in a skilled nerve sequence, releasing the primate from the sudden nerve attack.

"AGH! WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT!?" Monkey shouted with confusion, looking around desperately.

"DON'T LET HIM HIT YOU! HE KNOWS A PARALYZING NERVE ATTACK!" Mantis warned, charging back into the battle with Monkey.

Together they attempted to gain up on the Snow Leopard, exchanging hit after hit with him until Tai Lung struck the floor with a powerful punch, sending a wave of wind at them.

They all lost their footing, falling to the floor with a crash.

Without warning, he charged at Mantis, successfully delivering a nerve attack on the small bug.

"MANTIS!" Monkey cried out, engaging the Snow Leopard in an effort to save his friend.

Now they had no means of undoing any further nerve attacks Tai Lung may cause upon them.

Tigress watched as Monkey and Viper fell to the dark feline's particular skillset.

"I expected more from the so called 'Furious Five'... but all I see now are children doing Shifu's dirty work." Tai Lung breathed darkly, turning to face the remainder of the Five.

Crane settled himself next to Tigress, their Kung Fu stances strong.

"It would appear as though YOU, are not worth MY time." Tai Lung growled, clenching his fists.

"Tigress?" Crane pressed, unsure of himself.

"Hold your ground." She replied.

"You are all blind! Shifu is a coward who should never be trusted... Eventually you'll see what a spineless, pathetic fool he truly is." The Snow Leopard growled, unsheathing his claws before charging towards them.

"Go!" Tigress ordered, moving to the left as Crane went right.

Crane charged in low, swiping Tai Lung's legs from underneath in order to give Tigress the opportunity to deliver a hard kick to their opponent's chest, embedding him into the ground, causing a large plume of dust and dirt to rise from the impact.

Tigress leaped back, maintaining her stance as she strained to look through the dust.

She waited...

"TIGRESS! WATCH OUT!" Was all she heard before she saw stars, for Tai lung had came out of no where with a flying kick to her head.

Crane had dove in but found himself colliding with a large piece of debris that Tai Lung had kicked his way.

Tigress recovered just in time to see Crane crash into the ground.

She struggled to stand, the world spinning as she looked for Tai Lung.

She didn't have to look for long though, for the moment she turned around completely, a strong hand found its place around her neck, lifting her up off her feet.

She gasped, struggling for air against his hand, clawing at his skin desperately.

"He will fail you... Just as he failed me." Tai Lung breathed gently, tenderly running his free hand over her cheek.

Tigress clawed his hand away, "You're... the failure." She managed to get out, before his hand tightened around her neck.

Tai Lung growled menacingly, unsheathing the claws on his free hand.

"WINGS OF JUSTICE! CAW-CAW!" A thunderous call erupted from behind them, sending both of them crashing into the floor from the powerful air gust that followed after.

Tai Lung recovered quickly, turning to see Crane hovering serval feet above them.

He roared, abandoning Tigress in favor of bringing down the bird once and for all.

Tigress willed herself to breathe, watching weakly as Tai Lung delivered earth shaking kicks to the ground, causing large chucks of debris to come up from beneath.

He kicked them into the sky, creating a makeshift staircase leading up to Crane.

 _Come on, scumbag! Show me what you've got!_ Crane challenged in his mind, not moving from where he hovered.

"No, Crane! Move!" Tigress tried to call out to him, but it only came out just slightly above a whisper, seeing as her throat hadn't had time to recover from being choked out a second time.

She watched as Tai Lung leaped into the air, using the chunks of debris to propel himself towards her friend.

He was nearly there when someone stopped him short, snagging him from his shoulders before lifting him higher into the air.

Suddenly, Tai Lung found himself being swarmed by countless Cranes all at once!

 _The Legendary Cranes from the Chih Kuan Crane Clan! They must have seen the battle from afar,_ Tigress thought to herself, struggling to rise to her knees.

Crane flew to her side, "We need to get everyone out of here."

Tigress looked at him, the look of defeat on her face.

"Please, we must warn Shifu." Crane pressed gently.

The only response she could give him was a firm nod, before someone joined them from above.

"Master Crane! Master Tigress!" An older bird landed in front of them.

"Master Antigone, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Crane breathed joyously, nodding to his brethren.

"My scouts informed us of what was transpiring here, we came as quickly as we could." Tigress coughed hard, glaring at the battle taking place above their heads.

"Gather your friends and go! We will hold him off long enough for you to get away." Master Antigone ordered, before flying back into the battle, not waiting for a response from them.

"I need to catch my breath, Crane. Go, grab the others." Tigress motioned for him to move, still glaring at the battle above them.

Crane eyed her uneasily for moment, before flying away towards his motionless friends.

Tigress watched as Tai Lung struggled to make sense of everything up above, before one of the Cranes' delivered a powerful strike to his body, sending him crashing down into the earth with a force so fatal, it would have killed a normal person.

**********************************************************************************

Tigress stalked up to the crater, peering down below for any sign of movement.

"TIGRESS?" She heard Crane call out to her, but she did not listen, instead, she slipped into the crater, keen to get to the Snow Leopard to see if he was alive.

She had to make sure...

The dust began to clear, giving everyone a clear picture to the motionless feline at the centre of the hole.

Tigress growled, inching towards the Snow Leopard.

He did not move when she kicked his leg.

After a few moments, she turned away from him, climbing back up to ground level.

The Cranes were all landing on either side of the crater, by the time she made it to the top, also determined to ensure that he was either knocked out, or dead.

Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, Tigress found herself being tackled hard into the ground.

She didn't even get a chance to react before she felt her whole body locking on her, the pain of the nerve attack stiffening her muscles until she found that she couldn't move.

She closed her eyes, even her face had eventually locked on her.

It was so hard to breathe, so hard to think, that she completely shut down.

The only thing she could do was will herself to focus on breathing as best she could, calming her running mind from what had just transpired.

But that was hard to do when the only thing she could focus on was the battle sounds and shouting emanating from all around her.

After what felt like an eternity of laying on a cold, seemingly damp ground, she felt herself being lifted up, the cool air filtering through her fur.

She felt like she was flying, and that's when it hit her that Crane must be carrying her to safety, away from the battle.

In this moment, she didn't care if she fell out of his grasp, she didn't care if they soared higher than the clouds, she just wanted to stay in this locked up cocoon of safety for a while.

Because once they went home, she wouldn't be safe anymore.

She would have to face her mistake, the utter look of disappointment that would surely be plastered on Shifu's face...

She thought they could prevail against Tai Lung, but she had underestimated just how powerful he truly was.

She had placed not only her life, but everyone else's at jeopardy.

This was the very reason as to why she wanted to come alone.

She knew there wouldn't be a chance of her surviving the confrontation.

She had been ready to risk everything...

But in no way, shape, or form, had she been ready to risk more than one life.

She made mistake in allowing her friends to come along with her.

A mistake she will never be ready to face, but will do so, nonetheless, once her body was revived from the nerve attack.

For now, she just wanted to sleep.

To cave into the darkest, quietest corner of her mind and recover from the loss they'd just faced.

And so, she did so, ignoring the way the cool air sent a chill down her frozen spine when whoever was carrying her picked up speed.

**************************************************************************************

"Oh-man! I feel like the journey back was way easier than the journey there! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually very proud of myself! Everything I've learned so far, and there's only so much more to come! I feel ecstatic inside right now!" Po exclaimed with joy, walking alongside Shifu as they entered the Jade Palaces' training courtyard.

It took them all morning, and the better part of the afternoon, to travel down the Wudang Mountains, but because of Po's newfound stamina, they were able to make it back to the Jade Palace before nightfall.

"Yes. You have done well, panda." Shifu agreed calmly, earning a look of disbelief from Po.

"Done well? DONE WELL? I've done AWESOME!" Po shouted, throwing his belly out, accidentally bumping into Shifu.

"The mark of a true hero, is humility... But yes, let it be on record that you have done, awesome." Shifu chuckled, delivering a hard punch to Po's side.

They both laughed the rough housing off, before Shifu's left ear flickered three times in a row, his sharp hearing picking up a distant flapping noise somewhere behind them.

Shifu allowed his ears to guide him back to the courtyard's entrance, his curiosity peaked.

Po followed him, his own curiosity sparking, "What is it, master?"

Shifu ignored him, walking up to the very first step of the staircase.

It sounded like flapping to his ears, a very distinct, familiar type of flapping.

Gazing out into the sky, he found that he had to strain his eyes in order to see through the heavy mist that had ventured down into the valley from the mountains.

He wasn't long before his eyes picked up an outline of someone flying up to where they stood.

"What is that?" Po questioned nervously, apparently seeing the same thing he was, which was a large disfigured shadow with wings drawing closer to them.

Suddenly, the figure emerged from the heavy mist, revealing a beaten down Crane carrying the rest of the Five.

 _What!?_ Shifu thought to himself.

They watched in horror as Crane dove straight over their heads, crashing into the ground in a heap, along with his precious cargo.

Shifu stared at them, shock freezing him in place.

Po instantly threw aside his rucksack, moving to their side, "Guys? GUYS!"

Shifu slowly moved towards Crane, the bird struggling to compose himself as Po went around inspecting each one of them.

Po gasped in horror, "THEY'RE DEAD! No, they're breathing! Are they asleep? No, wait, their eyes are open!" He poked Monkey's shoulder uncertainly.

Crane reluctantly looked at Shifu, "I'm sorry, master... We have failed you... We... We were no match for his Nerve Attack."

Shifu suddenly turned his attention to the closest student near him, Mantis.

 _I recall teaching Tai Lung a paralyzing Nerve Attack... but he never showed full mastery of it during his time here with me here..._ "He has gotten stronger..." Shifu spoke up after thinking it through.

"What!? Tai Lung!? Stronger!?" Po watched Shifu perform a counter nerve technique on Mantis, freeing him from his frozen prison.

"AAGGRHH! WHERE IS HE!? I WILL END HIM!" Mantis growled, his voice strained and rough.

Shifu then moved to Monkey, conducting the same technique on the primate, moving away quickly afterwards to avoid getting hit by the primate's reflexes.

Po unfortunately didn't see it coming, "HE'S TOO FAST... Oh-sorry, Po." Monkey cried out frantically, punching Po square in the face as he sat up.

Po held his nose, turning his attention back to Shifu, watching as the master slowly walked up to Tigress' side.

For a moment, it seemed as though he was afraid to touch her, but after a moment, Shifu tenderly ran both his hands over the side of her waist, feeling for the nerve damage, moving ever so slowly up to her shoulders before performing a much more complex counter technique on her back and shoulders.

This effectively released her from being locked up within herself.

Po watched as Shifu's hands went tender once again, holding her shoulders gently as she breathed out a heavy breath of relief.

"Easy... Don't move too much just yet." Shifu's voice was soft.

Po watched as their eyes connected, her shoulders relaxing once she realized Shifu was the one who released her.

"I'm sorry..." She breathed brokenly, lowering her eyes from his.

Po couldn't read the expression passing over Shifu's face, but he could see something appearing in the old masters' eyes as he placed a gentle hand against her temple.

The moment seemed... intimate?

And it caused Po to look away out of respect, opting to help Monkey stand up.

"What were you thinking?" Shifu scolded gently, his expression turning sorrowful with disapproval when Tigress' ears flattened with guilt.

When it became clear that she wasn't going to answer him, Shifu slowly moved away from the feline in favor of helping Viper.

"We thought we could stop him..." Monkey spoke up, breaking the unbearable silence.

Shifu glared at him, "He could have killed you..."

"Well, why didn't he?" Mantis threw in, struggling to stand, to which Po helped him a little.

"So you can come back and strike fear into our hearts, but it won't work!" Shifu growled lightly, freeing Viper from her locked body.

Po looked at Shifu with uncertainty, "Uh, it might... maybe a little... I'm pretty scared."

Shifu turned his attention to Po, "The only fear you will have is the fear you allow to settle in your heart. If you entertain the idea that you will fail, you surely will... You can defeat him, panda!"

Po glanced at the Five, his expression dumbfounded, "Are you kidding?? They can't, and they're five masters... I'm just one 'me'."

Shifu shook his head, "But you will have the one thing that no one else does..."

The Five shared curious glances with Po.

"What do you mean? What would I have that they don't already have?" Po asked skeptically.

"The Dragon Scroll." Shifu answered firmly, moving back to Tigress' side.

Po watched him help her to her feet, his mind racing.

"Come, all of you, to the Hall of Heroes." Shifu moved quickly, everyone trailing behind him.

***********************************************************************************

It wasn't long before they all found themselves staring up at the Dragon Scroll.

Po didn't know how to process any of this, "You... really believe I'm ready?"

Shifu turned to him, his features going soft, "You are... Po."

Po felt his heart skip a beat, the sound of his name being used by his master for the first time warming his chest.

They all watched as Shifu walked off to the side, straight up to Grandmaster Oogway's memorial.

With a bow of his head, he took a hold of the wooden staff, walking up to the reflecting pool underneath the Dragon Scroll shortly after.

He bows his head again, eyes still closed, as he raises the staff up above his head.

After a moment of silence Shifu whirls the staff, halting with a quick release of his breath.

Po felt the air shift with a bass like sound emanating from the pool.

They all watched as their master continued whirling the staff, maneuvering with an elegance they've only seen Grandmaster Oogway perform.

The peach blossom petals began to rise in a flickering, spinning cloud up from the pool, creating a gentle tornado that rose up around the ceiling carving that holds the Dragon Scroll.

The petals loosen the scroll from the dragon's mouth, falling silently down from its ancient resting place.

At the last second, Shifu flattens his ears, reaching out with the staff to catch the scroll on the end of it, lightly touching the pool as he did so, creating a perfect ripple that seamed to approve of the Dragon Scroll being moved.

"Now that was seriously epic..." Mantis whispered to Monkey, who nodded in a agreement.

Shifu turns to Po shortly after, holding it out to him, "Behold, the Dragon Scroll... It is yours, take it."

Po stepped up, but halted a second after, "Wait... what happens when I read it?"

"No one knows. But legend says, you will be able to hear a butterfly's wind-beat."

Po gasped, "Whoa-really?... That's so cool."

Shifu nodded, "Yes. And see light in the deepest cave. You will feel the universe in motion around you."

Po suddenly became overly excited, "Whoa, no way! Can I punch through brick walls?" He began punching the air, "Can I do a quadruple backflip? Will I have invisibility-"

"Focus... Focus!... Focus." Shifu deadpanned, gaining the Pandas' attention again, "Read it, Po. And fulfill your destiny. Read it and become... The Dragon Warrior."

Po fanboyed excitably, taking the Scroll from his master.

He grasps it in several ways, attempting to pull the top off it, but it doesn't budge.

He continues to strain at it, "It's impossible to open..." He breathes nervously, earning an impassive look from Shifu.

He struggle to open it continued, even going as far as to use his mouth to try and gnaw it open as Shifu slowly extended his hand out to him.

Po then gives up, handing the Scroll back to his master, who opens it easily, handing it back.

"Thank you. I probably loosened it up for you though... Okay, here goes." Po slowly started to un-roll the scroll, peaking at the unknown with one eye due to fear.

As he unrolls it completely, the golden light bathed his face, "AAHH! WAAAHHHHHH!!!" He gasps in alarm, causing everyone to gasp with uncertainty.

"It's... It's blank." He states, still looking at the scroll.

"What!?" Shifu replies in confusion.

"Here, look!"

"NO! I am forbidden to look upon..." Shifu exclaims, turning away from Po's attempt at showing him the scroll, only to have his curiosity overwhelm him, taking the scroll instantly from Po.

He glared at it, only to see his reflection staring back at him.

 _What the hell?_ Shifu's mind raced, shutting and opening the scroll several times, before turning it around to look at the back, "Blank... I don't... I don't understand." He glances over to the Furious Five, standing by expectantly.

He was baffled, confused, astonished...

"Okay, so... Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all." Po exclaimed in disappointment.

"No... Oogway was wiser than us all." Shifu countered, rolling up the scroll slowly.

Po glared at Shifu in annoyance, "Oh, come on! Face it. He picked me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?" He sat down in defeat, rubbing his sudden aching foot.

"Master... what does this mean? Who will stop Tai Lung?" Viper spoke up cautiously.

"He'll destroy everything and everyone in order to get the scroll in his hands. By my estimate, we have until nightfall before he arrives." Crane threw in.

Shifu gazes down at his reflection in the moon pool for a long moment, putting the scroll back in its container, sealing it.

 _One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it,_ Shifu remembered Master Oogway's words.

His master had been right, this was all his doing, and now he was going to pay the price for his mistakes, for being so damn foolish.

The acceptance washed over him as if someone had just thrown a giant bucket of water over him, and the worst part was that it wasn't cool and refreshing.

No, it was boiling hot and raw...

His students had taken it upon themselves to try and stop Tai Lung from marching back onto the valley.

They had done what he wasn't ready to do, and nearly died trying.

Tai Lung had hurt them, struck fear into their hearts, and the worst part is that he allowed it to happen.

They did what they could to protect him from his adopted son, but now it was his turn to protect them.

He suddenly turned to face them, moving to hand Po the Dragon Scroll, "Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers, from Tai Lung's rage."

"But what about you master?" Monkey inquires, not quite understanding where Shifu was going with this plan.

"I will fight him."

Po looks at Shifu as if he'd grown a second head, "Wait... what?"

Everyone shared concerned looks.

"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape." Shifu explains calmly.

"But Shifu... he'll kill you." Po reasons.

Shifu lowered his ears at that, "Then I will have finally payed for my mistakes."

Po's face falls, having been rendered speechless.

"Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am veryproud to have been your master." Shifu's voice was firm but tender, giving them a low bow, in which they all return.

Shifu then turns away from them, leaving no room for any further conversation.

Crane walked up to Po, who looked as though he was going to try and say something, motioning for him to take his leave with them.

Viper glanced at Tigress who'd appeared to not be following, only to be waved off by her best friend.

With a nod, Viper ensures that everyone leaves without her.

**********************************************************************************

Tigress held her wounded arm, slowly moving towards the red panda looking at his reflection in the stilled pool, "Shifu." She broke the silence, one of his ears turning towards her, "Permit me to stay. I can help you hold him off."

"I can't do that, Tigress. You've suffered enough pain, because of me." Shifu countered softly.

"I'm asking you to let me stay. I want to." She replied.

Shifu turned to face her, “And I'm telling you, no. I want you to go." His expression was hard, so much so that it made her heart sink, making it hard for her to keep eye contact.

Tigress tried to steady her breathing, "I may not have been thinking clearly when we decided to leave, to intercept Tai Lung at the Thread of Hope... But I know I'm thinking clearly now... You won't survive the battle ahead, not on your own... We've seen just how powerful he's become throughout his isolation. You don't stand a chance, Shifu."

He stepped towards her, "Distracting him long enough for all of you to escape is the key point here, Tigress. If giving up my life is what it takes to ensure that you all have a chance at keeping yours, then so be it. Together, your lives are far more important than mine, that includes Po."

She shook her head, "That's where you're wrong... Your life means everything to me." Her own words stung painfully in her chest, for she hadn’t meant for them to come out.

They earned her an unreadable look from the red panda.

At this point, she didn’t care.

With a sigh, she held his gaze, "It's always meant more to me than anything. If you were to fall at the hands of Tai Lung... I... I don't know what I would do.”

Shifu listened to her voice trail off, watching the glow that always resided in her eyes fade slightly.

She was being vulnerable with him... She was scared for him.

It made his heart pound a little harder than usual, to his surprise.

He didn’t know what made him close the distance between them, but once he found himself just inches from her, he gently grasped her good arms’ wrist, pulling her down to his level before wrapping his arms around her.

She buried her face in his shoulder, melting into his strong embrace.

He breathed softly, whispering into her ear, “Tigress...” The vibration of his voice filling her chest with a painful warmth.

She was finding it harder to keep the flow of tears at bay, because in that moment, she would give anything just to hear her name pass through his lips again, and again, and again, like a serenade meant only for her ears alone.

"Had I known that you left... I would have followed after you. Had I lost you, I don't know what I would have done either." Shifu grew quiet after speaking, closing his eyes.

The feeling of his hand gliding down the back of her neck unleashed the stream of tears that long awaited to be let loose.

She didn't care about anything else at the moment, just him, "Please, let me stay." She practically begged, her voice breaking slightly.

Shifu flattened his ears against his head, holding her tighter, "The risk of losing you, will only be greater if I let you stay. It would be the biggest mistake of my life." He willed himself to stay composed, his heart aching over how badly he truly wanted to say yes to her, to keep her there with him, and fight alongside her in an effort to end Tai Lung’s rage.

But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t dare put her through anymore pain, if he could help it.

Tai Lung already hurt her once, he will not allow him to do it again...

 _My White Moonlight, I release you. You will shine brighter than any star ever could when you walk out those doors. You'll be the bravest, most beautiful being in existence. Your immeasurable resilience will be everyone's foundation, a source of hope in the midst of darkness. Thank you, for being strong for me when I could not be. The time has come for you to be strong for others, just as you've done for me all these years without even knowing... Be brave, my White Moonlight, and know that I have always loved you,_ Shifu poured his heart out to her in his mind, a single tear trailing down his cheek, “Please, go." He pleaded, pressing his lips against her forehead, feeling her arms tighten around his waist, before slowly releasing him. 

He gently pulled away from her a little to wipe the tears from her eyes.

 _Such beautiful eyes..._ He thought in his mind, memorizing their fiery brilliance for a moment more before pulling away completely.

Without another word, Tigress rose to her feet.

Defeated, she turned away from him, wiping her eyes as she calmly moved towards the doors.

She willed herself to find some composure, anything that will give her the strength to actually walk out those doors once she reached them.

There was something she was about to say to him before he had asked her to go for the final time.

Something she'd been meaning to tell him for months, but could never find the courage to do so.

It was in those unspoken words that she found a little ounce of strength, enough to allow her to look back at him one last time.

Their eyes connected through the distance, the words she desperately wanted to say reeling at the forefront of her mind, thrashing at her heart for release.

But she pushed them back into their designated hideaway at the farthest corner of her mind, sealing them away once again.

Her ultimate truth wasn't wanted here, it wasn't needed.

It was a burden, a part of her heart she would forever keep hidden, never to see the light of day again should Shifu fall in his upcoming battle.

With reluctant acceptance of this, she turns away completely, walking out of the Hall's doors.

The red panda master watched her go, his heart breaking in a way he never thought it would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too obvious isn't it? Or is it not obvious enough? Muahahahahahahaha!  
> More chapters coming soon! We're so close to the closing of this work, I can feel my original works bursting with unprecedented energy! PATIENCE IS KEY HERE PEOPLE! Stay tuned!


	13. The Shadows Are Calling Us Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai Lung has returned, and Shifu has to do more than stop him. Po and Tigress realize there is no secret ingredient and run to Shifu's aid. Will they be able to save Shifu in time?

Night soon fell upon the Valley of Peace, but it wasn't the quiet evening that usually grace the peaceful valley.

Down below the Jade Palace, villagers could be found rushing to gather their belongings, a subtle panic emanating throughout the village.

Shortly after Shifu had dismissed them from his presence in the Hall of Warriors, Crane had took it upon himself to inform Zu Lang of the unfortunate turn of events.

The assistant goose made quick work of gathering his attendants, dispatching them into the village and valley, to announce the call for an immediate evacuation.

Once that was taken care of, each warrior took an hour to patch themselves up before meeting Tigress at the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

Po steadily descended the last remaining steps just as Tigress was debriefing the rest of the Five.

Tigress steadied her breathing, "We've got to get them all out safely. Keep them moving as fast as they can go, but ensure no one is left behind. If one of us end up crossing paths with Tai Lung, try to lead him away from any villagers that may be in your vicinity... Lead him back to the palace."

Po stopped short of them, nervously wondering if he should include himself in their plans.

He watched Mantis jump on Monkey's shoulder, "Wouldn't leading him back here give him instant access to Shifu? I thought we were trying to avoid that confrontation." The Praying Mantis spoke up, looking uneasily at the feline.

She glanced at the village before turning back to him, "Shifu is set on fighting him. There's no way around avoiding it now. Odds are, he will be overlooking the evacuation from above. Should one of us lead Tai Lung back to the palace, Shifu won't hesitate to engage." She explained,

"Any number against one is always better I suppose." Monkey agreed, earning a scoff from his best friend.

"Yeah sure, look how that turned out the first time."

Tigress ignored Mantis' remark.

"This may be a stupid suggestion... But what if we were to stay here and hide. Wait for Tai Lung to confront Shifu, then jump into the battle. It would be an element of surprise. We could put the Ambush Exam into play." Monkey offered hopefully.

Tigress shook her head after a moment, "I don't want Shifu fighting him alone anymore than you do... But we have our orders. It wouldn't do us well to disobey him again."

"Even if his life depended on it?" Mantis countered softly, earning a pained expression from Tigress.

"We need to get the villagers out of here."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Excuse me... I'm lost..." A little voice spoke up from behind them, causing everyone to turn to see a little rabbit child.

"Oh- fear not little one. Come, let's find your mama." Monkey responded quickly, picking up the child tenderly before leaving his friends' side.

"Viper, gather the southern farmers. Mantis, head north, ensure they are responding the the evacuation call. Crane, light the way." Tigress ordered, handing Crane the bright lantern she was holding.

Po watched everyone leave, his heart sinking at the very aspect of the team separating.

_Why do I feel like I've let them all down? Like this is all my fault somehow..._

"You should try to help in anyway you can, Dragon Warrior." Tigress pulled him out of his thoughts.

Po looked at her, sadness filling his eyes, "Please... Don't call me that," His voice was quiet, "The Dragon Warrior would know what to do right about now."

Tigress offered him a steady hand on his shoulder, turning away from him after a moment to help with the evacuation.

With a sigh, Po walked towards the alleyway that led to his home, determined to see to his father, above all else, in the village.

***********************************************************************************

As he made his way through the village, he couldn't help but be extremely aware of all the angry eyes, all the judgmental muttering, and whispering around him.

 _I wish you could see things from my_ _perspective... Understand that there's more to everything than what meets the eye. Your words are hurting me, more than you realize... I wish I could protect you all from what's about to come, but I can't. And you'll never know why,_ Po thought to the villagers in his head, his heart pounding in his chest each time someone purposely directed an insult or negative comment towards him under their breath.

It wasn't long before Po found himself entering his Father's Noodle Shop, his father tying down a strap over a large cart of personal belongings, "Hey Dad..." He breathed sadly, willing himself to stay strong.

"Po? Po! You're here!" Mr. Ping nearly shouts, running up to him.

Po bends down to reciprocate his father's embrace.

"I heard about what's happened. Grandmaster Oogway will surely be missed. But I swear, if that red panda master thinks he can just place my son into harms way, he's got another thing coming!" Mr. Ping ranted, moving back to the large cart to find something.

"It's not what you think, Dad, Master Shifu sent us all away... He doesn't want us to fight Tai Lung." Po reasoned softly.

"Then he's not as crazy as I initially thought. You are not a highly trained warrior like they make themselves out to be. Good to know he and I agree on one thing." Mr. Ping stated firmly, earning a bitter look from his son, "Come now, it's time to go. Forget about all this Kung-Fuey nonsense. Your future is still bright Po, and it's still worth living!"

Po watched his father pull an apron from the large cart, moving to tie it around his waist.

Po was rendered speechless, his mind no longer reeling, but settling on one thought alone...

 _You are_ - _the Dragon Warrior,_ Shifu's words echoed in his mind, leaving a pained determination in his gut, but it was one he could not fathom.

He couldn't figure out why things were playing out the way they were.

He was chosen, but it seemed like a mistake.

Then Shifu trains him in the mountains, and they both realize that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a mistake.

Then Shifu gives him the Dragon Scroll, and everything makes no sense all over again.

Something was off here, as if something was missing.

Something they weren't seeing...

But what?

"Let's go, Po." His father pulled him out of his thoughts.

He glances over to see his father struggling to pull the large cart, so he steps in, taking the burden away from him, both of them leaving the shop.

"So, for our next shop, it's time to face it... The future of noodles is: Diced cut vegetables! No longer slices." Mr. Ping chuckles, attempting to brighten the mood, "Also, I was thinking, maybe this time we'll have a kitchen you can actually stand up in... Would you like that, Po?" Mr. Ping turns around, taken aback that his son had stopped pulling the large cart and was now staring hard at the floor.

 _What am I not seeing here? There has to be something... Anything that could explain why the Scroll came out blank. Some type of secret only the true Dragon Warrior would know... But what?_ Po thought to himself, struggling to make sense of the obvious riddle.

"Er, Po? My son, I'm sorry things didn't work out... It just, wasn't meant to be." Mr. Ping offered his son a sympathetic expression, slowly moving back towards him.

Po looked up after a moment, his father's words stinging a little.

Mr. Ping fiddled with his hands, "Perhaps it would be wise to forget everything, son. Look to the exciting future that awaits you. We are noodle folk, broth runs deep in our veins."

Po's expression hardened, looking away from his father for a moment, "I don't know, Dad. Something just doesn't feel right at the moment. Like there's something I'm not quite understanding at the moment. Nothing makes sense, literally nothing... And to be honest, sometimes I can't even believe I'm actually your son. There's a feeling I get at times, kind of like I'm an outcast here... I was hoping to find my true purpose up in the palace... Or maybe I was just wishfully thinking I would. Kind of like how I wishfully think I'd eventually figure out your secret ingredient."

Po didn't know where all this was coming from, or why his words were just flowing out of his mouth.

He just felt like it was right to say what he was saying.

Mr. Ping glances up at the Jade Palace for a moment before sighing heavily, "Po... I think it's time I tell you something I should have told you a long time ago."

Po looks at him with curiosity, waiting for him to continue.

"The secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup." Mr. Ping begins, walking closer to his son.

"Okay." Po replies skeptically.

"Come here, come here... The secret ingredient is..."

Po waits expectantly.

"Nothing." Mr. Ping breathes quietly.

Po's face scrunches up with confusion, "What?"

Mr. Ping smiles warmly, "You heard me! Nothing!"

Po steps back with shock, "Wait, wait, wait... You mean, it's just plain old noodle soup? You don't add some kind of special sauce or something?"

Mr. Ping chuckled, "Don't have to! To make something special, you just have to believe it's special."

Po looks at his father with dawning realization.

He picks up the Scroll and looks down at the golden reflective surface.

For a moment, Po stares at his reflection on the scroll, then his eyes widen.

 _That's... That's it! That's the answer to the riddle! Everything makes sense now!_ Po felt his heart race, the new revelation sending his mind into a frenzy.

Po whispers to himself, "There is no secret ingredient..."

Mr. Ping stares at his son for a moment before looking down at his feet, "You know, if it means anything, you don't have to be exactly like those warriors in order to be one yourself. If I didn't know better, I'd say you are just as much of a warrior as they are, considering that you tried. You're a warrior in my eyes, son."

Mr. Ping suddenly found himself enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, "AGH! PO! EASY, SON!"

Po ignored his father's struggle for air, "Thank you, Dad. I do believe you just saved the Valley from complete and total mass destruction!"

Mr. Ping gasped for air the moment Po released him, "What are you talking about, Po? I don't understand!"

Po ran towards the palace, "No time to explain! Hurry and get as far away from here as you can! I have a Snow Leopard to stop!"

Mr. Ping watched his son run away, confusion settling in as he glanced at his large cart, _Now who's going to help me carry this heavy cart?_

Mr. Ping glared across the street at three empty handed male pigs, "You there! Make yourself useful, and help me with my belongings! Free noodles for the first one to cross the villages' main entrance!" The goose bribed the men, earning excited looks from all three as he moved to help him.

***********************************************************************************

Tigress had just finished helping a mother goose pull her cart of belongings to her husband's workplace, handing off the cart to a two male geese when Po came into view, panting as he ran up to her.

"Po? What's wrong?" She questioned with concern.

Po practically shook her shoulders, "Tigress! It all makes sense now! The answer is so simple! There is no secret ingredient!"

Tigress growled, effectively causing Po to release her, "Calm down, Po. What are you going on about? You're not making any sense."

Po calmed himself enough to get his words out right, breathing in deep as he shoved the scroll into her hands for her to look at, "There is no secret to the Dragon Scroll. No special answer as to how to become the Dragon Warrior! It's a matter of just believing that I am the Dragon Warrior! Not just because Grandmaster Oogway said I am, but because I just am. The 'key' is to believe."

Tigress glared into the reflection, the bits and pieces coming together slowly in her head.

"And because I believe, nothing is going to stop me from bringing down Tai Lung. Absolutely nothing." Po added.

Tigress looked into Po's eyes to find a determination she'd never seen them hold before.

She felt something shift in the air, something strong and powerful.

There was no denying that he somehow managed to figure out the so-called secret to unlocking the scroll's power, even if it was just a matter of 'believing' that he was after all, the Dragon Warrior.

She didn't know why she felt a rising hope fill her chest, but she decided right then and there that she was going to run with it, "Tell me what's your plan, Dragon Warrior?"

Po smiled wickedly, "We need to get back to the palace as quickly as possible,"

Tigress nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Then, we stop Tai Lung once and for all... You're faster, so you'll be able to run up the Grand Staircase and get there before me. You think you'll be able to distract him long enough for me to get there?" Po questioned honestly, taking her previous injuries from the Thread of Hope into consideration.

"So as long as you give it everything you've got to get up those steps in record breaking time." Tigress offered a small hopeful smile.

"You're on." Po chuckled, running alongside her towards the Staircase.

***********************************************************************************

It didn't take long for them to reach it, "Yeah! Let's go!" Po shouted, watching her run up the steps in record breaking speed.

 _Time to see if all that hiking and running up in the mountains was worth it! Grand Staircase, you're going down!_ Po growled in his mind, running as fast as he could up the stairs.

 _Just hold on, Master! We're coming!_ Po added in thought, managing to roll his body literally 'up' the stairs every so often.

**********************************************************************************

Give or take about thirty minutes prior, Shifu stood tall at the top step of the Hall of Heroes.

Gazing down at the Valley of Peace with a serious, emotionless expression.

On the outside, his demeanor was stone cold, but on the inside it was anything but.

The key emotion here was fear, the fear of failure.

It twisted his gut painfully, un-mercilessly.

He watched the thousands of lanterns slowly trickle in the distance, moving ever so slowly out of the valley.

Eventually, the village down below became dark, empty, abandoned. Not a living soul would be found down there if he were to walk across those pathways.

Every single alleyway would be deserted. Precisely how he currently wanted it, for there was no telling where the fight would lead to. It could stay within the limits of the palace, or it could be moved down below.

At least if it were to be the latter, there would be no casualties.

None but one... His chances were slim, a one out of a hundred chance no doubt.

But it was all he had going for him, so to accept the fact that he would not survive this encounter was the first step of success in his ever running mind.

Shifu thought of the panda, and hoped to the heavens that he was as far away from this place as he could possibly go, the scroll safely in his possession.

He thought about Tigress, and how he painfully hoped she and the others had obeyed him this time around.

He considered their rebellious nature, and how there was a huge possibility that they were somehow lurking out of his sight, close by, waiting for Tai Lung to show up so they could join the fight. Somehow balance out the odds a little. But considering how Tigress had left without another word, he highly doubted that was the case, even though a big contradicting part of him wished otherwise.

He sighed, his muscles tense as the weather shifted, the clouds coming in dark, heavy with intent on delivering quite a rememberable storm.

Flashes of lighting illuminated the sky high above his head, warning those who may be wandering below to seek shelter.

With the dark clouds, and fierce lightning, came the unrelenting cold.

It flowed through his fur in a deathly formidable way.

It did not send a chill down his spine, but it did manage to upset his ever sensitive ears.

They did not approve of cold weather, not in the slightest.

If his ears were cold, then his feet were cold, and if his feet were cold, then his hands were cold, and so on and so forth...

_My mind wanders to useless thoughts, begging for an alternative train of thought than the ones that currently want to so_ _desperately break through the forefront of my mind. The thought of... My son, returning home. The thought of hurting him, or him fatally hurting me. The thought of facing those old demons, those bitter mistakes. The thought of... The thought of failing not only him... but also his mother._

Oh- how Shifu's heart boiled over with self-hate, having let that one thought break through the darkest hideaway of his mind.

He had not thought of her in so long, the promise he made to her, to love and protect her only son, to raise him as his own and give him the best life he could.

Oh- how he failed... But there was no time to ponder on that now...

Shifu closed his eyes just as another brilliant show of lighting danced across the sky.

The overpowering scent of brutal power filling his nostrils, his ears flickering in abrupt alarm.

With one final sigh, he opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, and a dangerous pair of enraged, deadly, enraged feline eyes meeting his for the first time in twenty years.

Tai Lung stood a mere six feet away from him, tall, strong, and menacing.

The lightning illuminated everything around them again, showing him how little his adopted son had changed throughout the years.

He wore the same clothing as he did the day he caused mayhem throughout the valley.

The fateful day where he was taken away from him, without giving him the chance to apologize, nor even say good-bye.

The day Shifu had failed him...

"I have come home, master." The Snow Leopard's voice had changed, for it was deeper, darker than before.

"This is no longer your home, and I am no longer your master." Shifu replied cooly, desperate to keep his composure.

Tai Lung chuckled inwardly, "Yes... You have a new favorite. Which one is it, might I ask, the beautiful feline, or the glorious Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung breathed curiously, his eyes dancing with fire.

Shifu did not reply.

"I presume she is perfect, isn't she? Irresistibly loyal, overly obedient, remarkable beauty... Is that what you like in a student? Complete and total submission?" Tai Lung added.

Shifu's expression faltered slightly, his glare hardening.

"If I fall to my knees, will you seduce me into obeying your every command, like she does? Is that the kind of power you want? Or would you rather me turn a blind eye to your unrelenting manipulation as they do? My bones may break from the pleasure of your thirst for subordinating torture, but you like that kind of thing, don't you?" Tai Lung breathed tenderly.

Shifu clenched his hands behind his back, aware that the Leopard was trying to get a rise out of him.

Tai Lung chuckled, enjoying the fact that the panda was easy to toy with, "So where is this, Po... Did I scare him off?"

"This battle is between you and me." Shifu finally answered him, his voice leveled and calm, despite his rising anger stemming from the accusations that flowed through the Snow Leopards mouth, just seconds ago.

Tai Lung turned away from him, gazing out into the valley, "So... that is how it's going to be..."

Shifu stepped back suddenly, taking his stance, "That is how it must be..."

Tai Lung peaked over his shoulder, a low growl building in the back of his throat, "So be it."

Was all Shifu heard before his adopted son abruptly leaped into the air, his body disappearing in the sudden dark mist that congregated over the palace from the storm.

The red panda master peered into the midst, before a large shadow descended upon him, intent on striking him down where he stood, but Shifu was quick. He leaped backwards, steering clear of the massive impact.

He watched as Tai Lung delivered a powerful kick to the ground, separating a large stone piece from the ground before kicking it his way.

Instinct took over Shifu, a light blue aura suddenly emanating from his body as he used his Chi to deliver a powerful strike through the large stone hurtling towards him. But he did not have a chance to recover from such a move, for Tai Lung raced along with the stone, striking Shifu square in the face the moment he cut through the stone.

It sent him flying back, colliding with the main doors of the Hall of Heroes.

Shifu flipped, landing on his feet with a powerful stance.

Tai Lung walked through the broken doors, his face a mask of fury, "I rotted in jail for twenty years, because of YOUR weakness!"

Shifu glared at him, "Obeying your master is not weakness!" He countered angrily, earning a growl from the Snow Leopard.

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior! You always knew... But when Oogway said otherwise, what did you do?" Shifu's mind reeled at the memory of Oogway refusing to give Tai Lung the Dragon Scroll, "NOTHING!" Tai Lung's shout pulled him out of the memory.

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault!" Shifu argued, stepping forward.

"Not your fault!? WHO FILLED MY HEAD WITH DREAMS!?" Tai Lung shouted, throwing random large pieces of the Hall's artifacts at him as he stalked towards him.

"STOP!" Shifu shouted, dodging each thing that was thrown his way.

"WHO DROVE ME TO TRAIN UNTIL MY BONES CRACKED!?"

Shifu dodged a sharp flying sphere that ended up cutting straight through one of the stone pillars.

"WHO DENIED ME MY DESTINY!!??" Tai Lung screamed, taking ahold of a weapons rack of ancient spears and blades, throwing the entire thing at Shifu.

Shifu skillfully deflects each one before epically taking ahold of the sharpest one, maneuvering it until he was able to manipulate it into lodging into the stone floor, "IT WAS NEVER MY DECISION TO MAKE!" He argued, glaring up at Tai Lung making his way towards another artifact, stopping short of it once he realized what it was. Shifu watched as Tai Lung tenderly picked up Grandmaster Oogway's staff from its sacred place of rest, the candles around it flickering in disturbance.

Tai Lung turned to him, an amused smirk on his face, "It is now..."

**SNAP.**

Shifu charges him, sparring with the Snow Leopard until Tai Lung managed to pin him down by his throat with the staff.

"Give. Me. The Scroll." Tai Lung demanded sinisterly.

"I.. I would rather die." Shifu bit out, struggling against the staff around his neck.

Tai Lung growled, adding immense pressure to his former masters' throat, easily choking him until his back nearly touched the ground.

At the last possible moment, the staff breaks, a golden flash of light erupting from the sacred staff as it snaps completely in two.

Shifu recovered quickly, breathing as the staff was thrown across the floor.

He didn't have time to mourn over the loss though, for a scream of rage filled his ears, followed by a powerful kick to his body, to which he caught and deflected for the most part.

Once on his feet again, Shifu glances at Tai Lung before leaping towards the Hall's columns, jumping from one pillar to the next, as Tai lung gave chase.

Shifu eventually jumps to the rafters, Tai Lung following close after with unrelenting speed, sending them both crashing through the roof. Shifu's ear rang as deafening thunder filled his sensitive ears, lightning flashing all around them as they battled in mid-air.

They begin grappling one another, each one attempting to gain the upper hand as they began their descent back to the palace.

Shifu briefly gets the upper hand before Tai Lung delivers a powerful blow to Shifu's ribs, quickly wrapping his paws around Shifu's neck as they crash back through the roof.

Shifu had no time to think as Tai Lung kicks him square in the chest, sending Shifu crashing dead on into a column.

Shifu then falls to the floor and lands hard.

He barely had a few seconds to recover from such hit, his muscles tightening from the shock of it all.

Suddenly, with a roar that would cause even Death himself to tremble, Tai Lung bounces off the wall, knocking a lantern to the floor.

Shifu was blinded momentarily as blue flames erupt all around the Snow Leopard, making him appear as though he had just jumped through some kind of portal from hell itself.

With a new ounce of fear, Shifu backs away from Tai Lung as the Snow Leopard swings his aflame arms, relentlessly charging at Shifu with a roar, "ALL I EVER DID! I DID TO MAKE YOU PROUD!" Tai Lung's deep voice echoed through the Hall, the flames burning Shifu each and every time he attempted to deflect Tai Lung's strikes, "TELL ME HOW PROUD YOU ARE SHIFU!"

Shifu hissed and groaned at the impacts of the hot strikes, his eyes burning in agony.

"TELL ME!"

Shifu couldn't hold on much longer, his strength was failing him, and the blue fire scorched his fur, it was un-bearable.

"TELL ME!!!!!!!"

With one final strike, Tai Lung sent Shifu flying backwards, his body crashing into the floor, rolling straight up to the Sacred Moon Pool.

The first thing Shifu registered after the blow was how badly his arms and legs were trembling, the smell of burned skin and fur filling his nostrils, rendering him nauseated.

He struggled to breathe, his heart beating a million times per minute as his ears picked up the slow stalk of the Snow Leopard.

"I... I have always been... proud of you." He struggled to form words, closing his eyes as his mind slowly descending into a black slate, "From the very first moment... I've been proud of you."

He opened his eyes to meet Tai Lungs', "And... It was my pride that blinded me. I loved you too much, to see what you were becoming... What I was... Turning you into."

Tai Lung stopped short, glaring at Shifu with a slight confused expression.

"I am to blame... for everything that has happened to you... I failed you, Tai Lung... I'm s-- I'm sorry." Shifu apologized, opening his heart completely for the first time in twenty years.

He gazed into the Snow Leopard's eyes, and for a slight second, one entire slight second, he saw his son staring back at him.

He saw sympathetic empathy, and confusion, but it didn't last.

What was a quick hopeful sight of his son, instantly became overpowered by the sinister merciless beast his son had become.

With a menacing growl, Shifu found the breath within him painfully halted by the agonizing grip of his adopted son's hands surrounding his neck, pelting him to the stone floor.

Shifu choked, weakly grasping the Snow Leopards hand.

"I don't want your apology. I want my scroll." Tai Lung growled, lifting Shifu above his head.

Shifu struggled to breathe, but it was in this moment that Tai Lung looked past him up to the ceiling, realizing that the scroll was missing from its ancient resting place, "W-what?" The Snow Leopard breathed in disbelief, "WHERE IS IT!?" He screamed, slamming Shifu onto the stone floor.

"AGH!... Eggh.. You will never... see.. that scroll... Tai Lung... never... n-never.." Shifu choked out the words, his determination faltering due to the lack of oxygen.

"I will kill you Shifu... you will slowly suffocate... until there's not A SINGLE BREATH LEFT IN YOU!!!" Tai Lung screamed, lifting Shifu again just to slam him into the Moon Pool, watching the red panda master thrash wildly within his grasp.

Shifu panicked, opening his eyes only for the them to be greeted with nothing but blurry, watery resolve.

He closed his eyes, scratching crazily at the hand around his neck.

The only thing he could focus on was the desperate need for air, his heart beating faster than he'd ever known it to, pounding loudly in his ears.

He found that he couldn't keep his mouth closed, his reflexes acting on their own behalf at the wrong moment, letting water fill his mouth and what little airway he had in his throat, causing him to choke even more.

 _Please let me die! Please kill me already! Please..._ _Please... Let me die..._ Shifu begged repeatedly in his mind, pausing himself from thrashing against Tai Lung's strength.

***********************************************************************************

"Release him!" Shifu's ears managed to pick up from underneath the water, his right ear flickering ever so slightly.

He suddenly found himself being lifted from the water just in the nic of time, the hold around his neck loosening just enough for him to be able to aggressively cough out the water that was stuck in his throat.

He breathed hysterically, grasping the Snow leopard's hand weakly in an attempt to keep it from tightening again.

He closed his eyes weakly, dangling in Tai Lung's hold.

Tai Lung growled lowly, turning from the Moon Pool slowly.

His eyes settled on a lone shadow standing tall in the middle of the Hall.

It glared at Tai lung, its eyes moving from the red panda master back to him.

"Where is the Dragon Scroll?" Shifu heard Tai Lung question is a dark voice, but no response came, "Would you like to see what color this pathetic fool bleeds?" Tai Lung switched tactics, holding Shifu in front of himself, unsheathing his free hands' claws before settling a single sharp claw just above the red panda masters' chest.

The shadow stepped forward, pausing when the Snow Leopard pressed his claw down into the red pandas' skin, causing Shifu to groan, "Let's try this again... Tell me where the Dragon Scroll is." Tai Lung pressed in deeper before slowly forcing his claw down, effortlessly cutting a slow painful line down Shifu's bare skin, ripping the fabric of his robe in the process.

"The Dragon Warrior is on his way here now, with the scroll in hand. You will fall to his unfathomable power. And when you do, I'll only be too happy to help him bury your insolent body deep within the Devil's Mouth." Tigress replies darkly, stepping out of the safety of the shadows.

 _No... Please, no..._ "Ti-gr-ess..." Shifu groaned quietly, his weak body shutting down on him.

"You will die before he gets here then." Tai Lung breathes sensually, literally throwing Shifu to the side before charging at her with deadly intent.

The last thing Shifu registered before he blacked out, was the blurry sight of Tigress engaging Tai Lung in a fiery fight to the death.

************************************************************************************

Tigress deflected Tai Lung's strikes, maneuvering out of his way when he chose to deliver what could've been a fatal kick to the chest, instead allowing one of the pillars to take the hit for her.

The strike took a large chunk out of the column.

Tigress scurried to the left, where a few scattered weapons littered the floor.

She chose the first weapon she saw, which so happened to be a remarkable well balanced Bo Staff.

Once it was in her grasp, she quickly took her stance, the Bo Staff behind her at the ready.

Tai Lung recovered from his previous attack, turning to face her with a look of pure rage.

"Come to me, kitten." Tigress breathed coolly, taunting Tai Lung.

With a fierce roar, he charged her again, only for her to engage him fiercely with her whirling Bo Staff, effectively throwing him off enough to land several bone breaking hits to his body before landing a powerful flying kick to his face.

This continued for several moments, Tai Lung taking the hits as they came, waiting for his opening, maneuvered around the Bo Staff as it twirled with a vengeance in an effort to hit him again.

It wasn't long before he finally managed to catch the staff in his hand, snapping it in half before delivering several blows to Tigress' face and abdomen.

He managed to daze her enough to pin her down flat on her stomach, right next to one of the overturned flaming torches, "How shall I end you, my precious gem. Death by suffocation, just like your beloved master?..."

Tigress struggled in his grasp, an agonizing electrified wave of pain shooting through her arm down her spine.

"Or death by severing... Ohhh... Show me how you bleed, kitten." Tai Lung breathed seductively into her ear before unsheathing his claws, sinking them into the middle of her back.

Tigress shouted in pain, struggling against the way his enormous sharp claws sliced deeply into her skin, effortlessly ripping through her slowly.

"Yes, scream for me... You are perfection... I want to taste your blood." He breathed excitedly, bending down to run his tongue into her open wound, before pressing his claws down harder into her back.

His guard was let down at just the right moment for Tigress to strike his face with her elbow, twisting her body until his hold on her was flipped into a hold on him, turning the tables on him completely, "BURN!" She growled menacingly, grabbing ahold of the torch just to slam it into the back of Tai Lung's head, causing him to holler in agony.

Suddenly, Tai Lung lifted himself from underneath her, throwing her off his back.

Her back collided with one of the columns, sending a rather agonizing wave of pain through her back.

"You can't hurt me with fire! I AM THE EMBODIMENT OF FIRE!" Tai Lung roared, charging her with unrelenting strikes and hits.

She deflected that she could before Tai Lung leaped at her, landing a perfect strike to her face, sending her crashing against the floor with a loud impact.

She held her head, her vision going blurry for a moment.

"You think you're better than me? You think Shifu loves you? HE WILL NEVER TRULY LOVE YOU!" Tai Lung snapped loudly, aggressively wrapping his hand around her neck, lifting her from the ground, "But here... allow me to show you what true love feels like..." He spoke seductively low, his eyes wandering over her body.

Tigress growled fiercely, the feeling over his claws running over her chest, down her stomach, inching closer and closer towards-

"HEY!" A voice stopped him short, effectively removing his attention on her to the front entrance of the Hall.

Tigress followed the Snow Leopard's gaze, only to see Po bending over his stomach, leaning on his knees, "Eh.. ah.. ugh... stairs... ha." Po huffed, pointing over his shoulder towards the Grand Staircase.

Tai Lung stared at the Panda, confusion setting in, "Who are you?"

Po breathed in deeply, straightening out his back before taking a stance, "Buddy... I... am the Dragon Warrior... blah."

Tai Lung watched the Panda double over again in an effort to catch his breath.

"You? Eheh, him!?" Tai Lung laughed, "He's a Panda!" He breathed, dropping Tigress at his feet, "You're a panda! What are you 'gonna do, big guy? Sit on me?" He squared his shoulders, turning to Po.

Po glanced up, a smile on his face, "Don't tempt me... Now, I'm 'gonna use this." He revealed the Dragon Scroll, holding it up for Tai Lung to see, "You want it? Come and get it-AGH!" He began but was cut short when Tai Lung appeared out of no where, punching him in the chest, causing him to crash into one of the pillars.

"Finally, the Dragon Scroll is mi-" Tai Lung chuckled, but was cut short due to Po bouncing off the pillar, colliding back into the Snow Leopard.

Tai Lung flew from the impact, crashing into a different pillar.

He recovered quickly, glancing up at Po in shock.

"Oh- hehe.. WHA! Oohhoohh!" Po teased, taking a strong Kung Fu stance.

Tai Lung growled, squaring his shoulders before charging at Po. "Oh! Uh-oh! Whaaaa!!!" Po suddenly realized the Snow Leopard was coming directly at him fast.

He turned to run, but it was too late, for Tai Lung tackled him through the threshold, leaping at the last moment into the air over the staircase with Po.

*************************************************************************************

Tigress groaned, forcing herself up to her knees.

She breathed through the pain across her back, her muscles tensing from the open wounds.

She peered over to the entrance, thankful that Po had arrived when he did.

She didn't know what was going through the Snow Leopards mind when he had his hands on her, but she knew it wouldn't have been good in the slightest.

She looked around the Hall before closing her eyes, the her body was heavy, her back in utter pain.

She struggled to stand, but once she was on her feet, she slowly made her way towards Shifu, stopping short of him.

 _Please... Please be alive,_ She thought to herself, kneeling down next to his motionless body.

She gently pressed her fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse,

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

He was alive, but surely wounded in more ways than one.

Without thinking it through, Tigress laid a hand over the deep gash on his chest that Tai Lung had made, her mind focusing hard.

**********************************************************************************

**_*Flashback*_ **

Tigress sat down on one of the Training Hall's benches, her hand keeping pressure over a large gash on the inner part of her forearm.

It hurt, but Tigress was desperate to put on a strong front.

She was tired of feeling weak, tired of failing Shifu at nearly every test he would give her.

She wanted to be strong, so if walking through the pain of any cut, scrape, or bruise she may endure during a hard day of training was what it took to show him that she was strong, so be it.

"Dear one, what troubles you?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She looked up to see Grandmaster Oogway walking up to her, "Nothing, master. I'm fine." She lied, lowering her gaze.

"You do not look fine." Master Oogway chuckled softly.

Tigress lowered her ears, fighting back the tears.

An expression of understanding graced Master Oogway's features, "Here, dear one, allow me."

Tigress watched Master Oogway remove her hand from over the gash before covering it with one of his own.

She watched as a golden glow began to emanate from underneath his hand, a warmth spreading though her wound, sending a warm tingling feeling through her arm.

The glow grew brighter, until it abruptly faded away, due to Master Oogway removing his hand, revealing her healed forearm.

No trace of the previous wound could be found, not even a scar was left behind.

"H-how did you do that, master!?" She breathed, running her hand over her forearm in disbelief.

"Chi, dearest... The energy that flows through all living things. With the right strength, and a pure heart, it can be used for healing. And for the right reasons, it can even save someone an inch from death." Master Oogway spoke softly.

Tigress gazed into his eyes, "Can... I do that?"

Master Oogway smiled warmly, "Yes, you can. The best part of it is, you don't have to be the strongest warrior in existence to do so."

Tigress' eyes grew wide.

 _The most powerful act in existence, can be done by anyone?_ _And you don't have to be incredibly strong in order to do it?_ She wondered in her mind, astonished.

"Come now, dearest. It is time to rest. Tomorrow is a new day." Master Oogway motioned for her to walk with him out of the training hall. 

***End of Flashback***

*********************************************************************************************

Suddenly, a warmth could be felt under her hand, the energy of her Chi flowing through her entire body, filtering towards her hand.

The golden glow emanated brightly beneath her hand, the rays stretching over Shifu's chest.

She watched as it continued to stretch over the rest of Shifu's body, gently flowing over his head, even down to his feet.

She felt something in the air shift, something warm.

She breathed through the pain in her back, the stinging bringing tears to her eyes and she fought to concentrate on healing her beloved red panda master.

Her eyes began to blur, the effort of healing him taking its toll.

Finally, after a few more seconds, she slowly lifted her hand away, the warm golden glow fading as she did so.

She looked at his skin where the gash had been, but found nothing.

Not a single scratch.

She looked over the rest of his body and found that, for the most part, his wounds and beaten down flesh didn't look as bad as it did moments ago.

She realized that she hadn't just healed the gash, but most of his battle wounds.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she crawled on all fours away from his body.

She settled down on her back, the sting of her open wounds sending an electric wave of pain through her shoulders and neck.

With a sigh, she succumbed to exhaustion, her world fading into a blissful, much needed sleep.

 _Give him hell, Po,_ was the last thing she thought before blacking out from the pain.


	14. Po vs Tai Lung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai Lung gets a little taste of unrelenting thunder!

Po clings to the scroll as tight as he could as Tai Lung delivered a punch to his face, sending him crashing into the arena rooftops below, bouncing off into a tree.

Tai Lung roared, lunging at him in an effort to get to the scroll.

Suddenly,Po smiles, rolling down off the tree.

The recoil whipped back instantly, smashing into Tai Lung.

The Snow Leopard growled, briefly skidding across the rooftop before charging at Po again, tackling him down the long flight of stairs.

Po bounces off the steps, falling away from him, but Tai Lung chased after him.

"That scroll is mine!" The villain growled, picking up speed.

The Panda and the Snow Leopard grapple for the scroll, Tai Lung kicking Po repeatedly in the face in an effort to throw the Panda off of its grasp.

But to the villains' dismay, he suffers the most damage as they descended the steps, the Panda oblivious to the effects of crashing down the stairs and in slow motion, his voluminous butt consistently landing down on Tai Lung's head.

As they crash through the gateway to the village, the scroll is knocked loose.

Tai Lung flings Po off of him, sending him crashing into a near by noodle cart.

 _Ew, something slimy is touching me! What the heck is-... Oh- noodles!_ Po thought in his mind, a lightbulb going off in his head.

Tai Lung goes for the scroll, but Po snatches it away using a noodle lasso. The scroll flies towards him, bouncing off his head.

Tai Lung backtracks quickly, leaping for it, but Po grabs his tail and pulls him back down onto a cart which see-saws Po into the air, where he slurped a long string of noodle with a satisfied smile.

Up and over the rooftops, Po lands in a grove of bamboo trees, stumbling into a near by work shop.

The scroll lands inside a lantern, tumbles out and rolls to a stop in the street.

As Tai Lung makes his move on the scroll, Po sends a large frying pan flying into the villains face, lodging onto Tai Lung's features for a moment before falling to the floor.

The Snow Leopard growled, shaking his head from the daze he just endured, from a frying pan of all things!

He sneers, turning to the scene before him as Po tosses several more frying pans into the middle of the street, covering the scroll with one.

Po used two of the bamboo trees to walk up to the array of overturned pans, remembering how Shifu used the bowls to keep the dumpling away from him back in the mountains.

With a challenging smirk, he turned the pans into a shell game, sliding them around each other at high speed, "LIGHTNING!" Po shouted, taunting Tai Lung, but his challenge was cut short, for the impatient Snow Leopard simply delivered a leg sweep, kicking the pans away.

Po huffed, "Never took you as a sore loser, you bug-eyed creep!"

Tai Lung ignored him with a growl, charging for the scroll, but was stopped short when Po used his bamboo trees in the same fashion as Shifu had used his chopsticks in their little game of 'keep away'.

He maneuvered the trees, twisting and turning, effectively keeping Tai Lung away from the scroll.

Frustrated, Tai Lung swipes at the trees from under Po, grabbing the scroll afterwards, but this also brought Po down on top of him, knocking the scroll out of his hands once again.

As the scroll went rolling quickly down the street, Tai Lung throws Po off of him, giving chase to the scroll.

Po found himself crashing into a large cart of fireworks.

 _Ugh, this guy is fast,_ Po thinks to himself, sitting up in the cart before realizing that it wasn't just any cart, it was a cart of large fireworks.

"Perfect!" He breathed, quickly setting the cart in the middle of the street.

Tai Lung panted, desperate to get to the scroll, when suddenly his ears picked up hollering from behind him.

The villain glances over his shoulder, his eyes catching sight of Po speeding up on the cart, propelled by a motherlode of fireworks.

 _OH SHIT!_ Tai Lung thinks to himself, before the Panda crashes into him, sending him flying off to the side of the street, crashing into a random villagers' home.

Po nabs the scroll, "YES!" He cheers, before crashing dead on into one of the villages' stone walls.

The scroll flies out of his hand, landing in the mouth of an ornamental rooftop dragon.

He looks back at Tai Lung, who had emerged from the home he had crash-landed in, he glares at Po, looking up to see where the scroll had landed, restarting his pursuit.

"Crap!, ugh! THINK PO! THINK!" Po berates himself, looking back up to the scroll as he focuses his eyes on the scroll.

He imagined the scroll turning into a large, hot, steamy dumpling, granting himself the motivation needed to effortlessly scale the building.

Tai Lung is shocked, watching the Panda climb the side of the building as if he were his stupid little yellow primate friend, "The scroll has given him power! NOOOOO!" He screams, slamming an earth shattering kick into the wall itself.

This caused the entire wall to crack, breaking down from the middle out.

Po struggles to reach the scroll as he is chased by Tai lung, though manages to keep the leopard at bay by kicking dozens of roof tiles into his face.

Amazingly, Po skips across the falling roof tiles to reach the scroll in mid-air, grabbing it victoriously, but his celebration was cut short, just as Tai Lung leaps up behind him and unleashing a punishing blow that sends him smashing into the ground outside Mr Ping's noodle shop.

As Tai Lung descends upon him, the villain delivers a final devastating punch to Po's body, sending up a huge mushroom cloud into the air above them.

************************************************************************************

As the dust settles, Tai Lung can be found looming over a stunned Po in the impact crater.

He picks up the scroll, smirking at the way the Panda exhaustingly reaches out for it.

"Pathetic fool. Though I may say, you put up a far better fight than those Furious Parasites." Tai Lung chuckled, tossing the scroll into the air before catching it again.

He then raised the scroll to his nostrils, relishing at having the secret to limitless power in his grasp at long last, "Finally, the power of the Dragon Scroll... is... mine!"

But all the Snow Leopard saw when he opened the scroll was a blank, golden reflection staring back at him.

Confused, he turns it over, and even tries to shut it and open it again, but to no avail, nothing can be read on the scroll.

He growls in frustration, "What is this!? Is this some kind of joke!?"

His ears pick up coughing, looking over to find Po pulling himself out of the crater.

"It's okay... I didn't get it the first time either." Po breathes, wincing from his last hit.

Tai Lung glares at the scroll one more time, his patience wearing thin, "Explain yourself, stupid boy!"

Po smirked at the impatient Snow Leopard, "There is no secret ingredient... It's just you."

Tai Lung drops the scroll, his eyes darkening, "You've hidden the real scroll from me... No fat, flabby Panda could ever climb that wall, or survive all my attacks, as you just did. Tell me where the scroll is, now." He slowly stalked towards him, "And as your reward, I'll let you live."

Po eyed the villain, "I haven't hidden anything from you! That is the Dragon Scroll! You don't get it, because you can't see past your own selfish desires. You have too much hate inside of you, too much inner darkness. That's why Master Oogway didn't picking you... He couldn't." He tried to reason.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" The Snow Leopard yelled, charging at him with deadly intent.

"Tai Lung! Stop! Listen to me! I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Po stood his ground, deflecting the villains' attacks.

Tai Lung growled fiercely, "Tell me where the Dragon Scroll is!"

Po maneuvered around the Snow Leopard, determined avoid his claws, "Just listen to me! I don't want to fight you anymore! I've already won!"

Tai Lung roared, attempting to land a hit on the fat Panda, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THAT SCROLL IS IN MY POSSESSION! EVEN IF I HAVE TO SET THIS WHOLE VALLEY ON FIRE! NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOU, WILL EVER STAND IN MY WAY!"

Po switched tactics, going from defense to offense, managing to daze Tai Lung with several blows to the stomach and face before delivering a powerful kick to the stomach, sending the villain flying away from him into another random shop.

"Stop for a moment and listen to me! I don't know the whole story behind what happened to you. I've only known Shifu for a short period of time, but I know he never would've hurt you on purpose! I don't believe he meant for things to turn out the way they did! He loved you!" Po continued to reason with the Snow Leopard, watching him recover from his crash.

Tai Lung roared in agony, "YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT LOVE! WHAT HE DID TO ME WAS NOT OF LOVE! HE WAS SELFISH! BLIND! AND WHEN I HAD BECAME THE VERY THING HE TRAINED ME TO BE, HE DID NOTHING TO DEFEND MY HONOR AGAINST THAT STUPID, INSOLENT TURTLE!" He raged, pointing a finger at his own chest as he stalked towards Po, "HE MADE ME AN OUTCAST! HE BETRAYED ME!"

Po lowered his ears, "Shifu created one of the greatest warriors to ever exist in the history of China... A warrior that betrayed him, by terrorizing the very valley he called home, all because Oogway didn't give him the Dragon Scroll, the very thing he trained day in - and day out, for... That's the story I grew up hearing, but I know there has to be more to it than that." He watched Tai Lung clench his fists, his shoulders heaving, "Hard to defend your side of the story when you're locked up for 20 years..."

Tai Lung glared at the Panda incredulously, "I know what you're doing... You're trying to stall me. You're trying to manipulate me into forgetting about the scroll! YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" He lunged at Po. 

Po continued to deflect the hits as they came, his face hardening over Tai Lung's twisted state of mind, "I'm trying to figure out where it all went wrong! All I'm trying to do is help you, Tai Lung! But you won't let me! You have to believe me!" He argued, ducking what could probably have been three fatal strikes of his sharp claws.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Tai Lung shouted, attempting to deliver a flying kick to Po's face but failing miserably, for the Panda blocked it, catching it with one of his hands.

Po growled, avoiding the way Tai Lung twisted his body in an effort to land some kind of hit on him.

He managed to snag Snow Leopard's tail, using it to manipulate his body.

Tai Lung growled as Po yanked him backwards until he collided with the him, launching him into the distance, using a powerful booty-bump, to send him crashing along the street.

He flinched slightly when Tai Lung made impact with a rather large abandoned cart of several sacks of potatoes.

He watched Tai Lung recover slowly, before turning to him.

With a fierce, angry roar, Tai Lung charged Po one last time, running at a speed Po only saw Shifu run at.

Po truly did not want to hurt the Snow Leopard anymore, but he knew deep down that there was no reasoning with him.

Tai Lung was a broken, angry, power-hungry, and revengeful. He wasn't going to stop until the entire valley was destroyed, along with Shifu and the Five.

His rage would carry on well after he figured out the secret to the Dragon Scroll, if he ever did.

Thus, with a small ounce of sympathy for the dark villain, Po squatted, sticking his butt out while sucking in some air.

He wanted until the last possible moment, then met the charging Snow Leopard with his stomach, the move so full of spring loaded power, it sent the villain flying high into the air.

************************************************************************************

Po stumbled back a few paces, looking up to see Tai Lung get smaller and smaller as he ventured into the sky.

 _I really thought he was going to see reason... That despite his inner darkness, perhaps there was a little ounce of light I could touch base with... Tai Lung is just a scared kid, someone who's been broken for entirely too long. I wish there was a better way to stop him than this..._ Po thought in his mind with sorrow, watching as the Snow Leopard started to get bigger and bigger as he began his decent from the sky.

With a sigh, Po suddenly moved out of the impact zone, which happened to be exactly where he was standing, giving the Snow Leopard a clear crash into the ground.

Dust and debris erupted from the impact, causing Po to back up a little more, waving a hand in front of his face in an effort to see clearly.

"No... You... Can't... Defeat me..." Po could hear Tai Lung recovering from inside the crater, "No one... stands... a chance... against me..." He panted heavily, wincing from pain as he struggled to crawl out of his hole, "Least of all... you... because... you're just a... big... fat... Panda!"

Po's face suddenly hardened, catching Tai Lung's final attempt at a strike with merely his thumb and a finger.

Po watched Tai Lung's face go white, "I not a big, fat, panda... I'm THE big, fat, Panda." He spoke confidently, watching Tai Lung react to his pinky finger popping up.

"No... No, not the Wuxi Finger hold!" Tai Lung breathed in fear.

"Oh- so you know this hold?" Po questioned with a smirk.

"You're bluffing... you're bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you that!"

Po smirked at the Snow Leopard, "Nope." He replies, watching hope cross the villain's features, "I figured it out."

Tai Lung's face drained from all energy, Po's face losing its smirk in favor of a more serious expression.

Tai Lung fell to his knees in defeat, staring at the Panda in awe.

"I don't want to kill you, Tai Lung. But I don't want you to kill me or my friends either... I can't trust you to simply leave the valley in peace, now can I?" Po spoke up gently, focusing his energy on the Wuxi Finger Hold.

Tai Lung... whined, glaring at the hold before looking into Po's eyes, "You would spare me? After everything that I have done?" He breathed after a moment.

"I am not, Shifu, nor am I Master Oogway... I'm willing to believe that there's still some kind of good inside of you, Tai Lung. But only you can determine whether or not that's true." Po didn't know where all this 'wisdom' was coming from, or why it was passing through his lips, but it felt right to say it all, so he decided to go with it.

He watched Tai Lung's eyes go wide before the Snow Leopard lowered his head with a slight growl.

 _Is... is he really contemplating?_ Po thought to himself, tightening his hold on the villain.

Suddenly, Po feels something shift, something in the air turned over on itself, causing him to look around uneasily.

"Kill me, Panda, for if you release me, I will surely kill you." Tai Lung speaks up after a moment.

Po looked at the Snow Leopard, noting the way the villain's face had changed from sinisterly fearful, to unreadably blank, a foggy hundred-yard gaze shadowing his fiery eyes.

"Tai Lung-"

"I will not repeat myself." The Snow Leopard snapped with a deep, menacing growl.

Po didn't understand what had just happened, what that shift was all about, or why Tai Lung suddenly didn't fear the fact that his life hung in the balance of a simple flex of his pinky, when moments ago, he was white as snow.

It made Po uneasy, but he willed himself to remain in control, "Are you kidding me!? I don't want to kill you! I'm literally offering you a chance to live! To walk away quietly!" He reasoned irritably, earning a chuckle from the Snow Leopard, along with a small... smile?

 _Okay... now I'm officially weirded out!_ Po thought to himself, frustration setting in.

"We will meet again, Dragon Warrior!" Tai Lung growled, rising to his feet, his un-sheathed claws outstretched, intent on striking the Panda.

On instinct, Po flexed his pinky, an explosion of golden, rippling energy exploding from the hold.

A fierce roar followed, as the blinding light pretty much blinded Po, hot energy shooting out of his body, sending him stumbling back.

 _HOLY RAW NOODLES!!!_ Po exclaimed in his mind, shielding his face from the raw energy that flowed all around him.

After a few moments, the blinding golden light faded away, leaving only a heavy cloud of dust behind

***********************************************************************************

_It worked..._

"It actually worked..." Po breathed quietly, looking around for any trace of Tai Lung, but found none. Soon, the dust began to clear more fervently, allowing Po to make out the crater that Tai Lung was standing next to a mere few moments ago.

Confusion settled in...

 _How does a person go from fearing death, to wanting it? In a split of a second no doubt... What exactly was that shift in the air all about? I've felt it before, but not as powerful as this time... What was that? And that creepy blur, that... glassy fog that settled over Tai Lung's eyes? What in the name of spicy noodles was that?... I don't understand..._ Po battled his thoughts as he walked around the battlefield.

"Po!" A voice called out, drawing his attention.

Po turned to see the rest of the Five running up to him.

Po suddenly realized that the sun was rising high into the sky.

The battle must have taken longer than he initially thought.

Either that, or he'd been walking around the battlefield, caught up in his thoughts, a lot longer than he intended to.

"Are you alright!?"

"Where's Tai Lung!?"

"We saw a huge wave of golden energy sweep over the valley!"

"Something told us to turn around, we came as quickly as we could!" The Five erupted with concern, looking over their Panda friend.

"Easy guys, easy! It's okay. It's all over... Tai Lung is gone." Po reassured them, raising his hands in surrender with a small smile.

"What do you mean he's gone? Where did he go?" Crane asked, looking around at the wrecked village street.

"I defeated him. I uh... used the Wuxi Finger Hold on him..." Po chuckled nervously, earning skeptical looks from his friends.

"Hold on! You mean to tell me that huge wave of energy came from you!?" Mantis exclaimed in disbelief.

Po nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah, that was me."

Viper's eyes widened, exchanging incredulous looks with the others.

"That's unbelievable!" Crane spoke up, still looking around nervously.

Po watched them all take in the scene around them, speechless.

A silence settling over everyone.

"Damn... I can't believe it... He... actually did it." Mantis broke the silence after a few moments, turning to the Panda.

Po watched Mantis slowly walk up to him, "Master." Po watched the small bug bow to him, the others following suit with dawning realization and acceptance.

Po stepped back slightly, taken aback at the sudden show of high respect from his friends.

A genuine smile formed on his lips, looking down with a sudden appreciation he never thought he would feel, "Master?" The word fell from his lips, testing the new title with a joyous, genuine caution.

**Boom.**

Suddenly a red flag went off at the back of his mind, his eyes widening as he remembered Shifu and Tigress, "Master Shifu! Tigress! I left them in the Hall of Heroes! We have to get to them! They're hurt!" Po erupted instantly, turning on his heels so quickly, he nearly tripped.

The Five's features hardened, following close behind.

***********************************************************************************

The first thing Shifu registered was how cold the floor was beneath his body, very cold in contrast to the warmth that had flooded through his body a while ago.

He remembered the heavenly feeling shooting through his veins, flowing through him so marvelously he could've cried.

He remembered how it covered the outside of his entire body, it was so comforting, so breathtaking, he felt as though he could fall into a blissful thousand-year slumber, and never wake up.

He remembered how perfect it felt, so much more welcoming than the unbearable pain Tai Lung had the courtesy of granting him.

When the warmth invaded him, his throat no longer felt like it was going to shrivel in on itself, his head no longer felt like it was going to bust. He felt his bones happily correct themselves, and his muscles breathing a sigh of relief.

He felt his mind go at ease, becoming light as a feather.

In a way, the warmth lasted just as much as it didn't.

It faded away after what felt like an eternity, leaving behind a sense of... _Healing,_ a lightbulb went off in Shifu's head, _someone healed me,_ was all he could think of when he felt his left ear flicker in alert, "Master!" A voice echoed through the Hall, pulling him further out of his semi-conscious state of mind.

Shifu opened his eyes slightly, only to close them in an effort to protect them from the brightly illuminated floor.

 _Someone please turn off the light,_ He couldn't help but think.

"Master!" The voice called out to him again, drawing closer to him.

He didn't have to wait to figure out who it was disturbing his rest, for he soon found himself face to face with, "Po?" Shifu breathed softly, looking up into the Panda's emerald eyes.

"Master! Hey, Shifu! Shifu! Are you okay!?" Po questioned quickly, feeling over his masters' body for any indication of an injury.

"Y-you're alive?... Or we're both dead..." Shifu replied gently, grasping Po's hand in an effort to stop him from unnecessarily touching him.

"No, master! I didn't die! Neither did you! I defeated Tai Lung! See look! Still beating!" Po breathed excitedly, placing Shifu's hand over his chest so he could feel his beating heart.

Shifu stared at his hand over the panda's chest, he could feel the rapid _**Thump Thump Thump.**_

"Wow..." Shifu breathed, a sudden wave of newfound inner peace flooding his mind and heart, "It is as Oogway... foretold. You are... the Dragon Warrior. You have brought peace... to this Valley... and... and to me. Thank you... thank you, Po... thank you... thank you..." Po listened to Shifu's words, panic sending his mind into overdrive when he realized that Master was trailing off, his words becoming quiet as his small hand slipped away from its place against his chest.

Shifu suddenly went still, his eyes closing in favor of more rest.

"Master!? No... no, no, no, no, please! Don't die Shifu!" Po suddenly shouted, the loud tone aggravating Shifu's sensitive ears.

"I'M NOT DYING YOU IDIOT!... Uh... Dragon Warrior..." Shifu yelled in annoyance, lowering his tone afterwards in an attempt to keep the peace that had settled within him, "I am simply, at peace." He reasoned, settling down again.

"OH-PHEW... Man... Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Po whined, running a hand over his face, "I'm sorry but I mean, come on! what was I supposed to think! What with you trailing off like that! It was a heat of the moment kind of reaction!" He grumbled, sitting up.

"Understandable." Shifu sighed with a smile.

"Uh, would you two like some privacy? Because we can leave..." Mantis deadpanned, gaining their attention.

"Guys, Tigress is bleeding!... badly." Crane spoke up, his voice drenched in fear, next to the Moon Pool.

"Oh- dear, no!" Monkey breathed, moving away from Mantis to her side

 _TIGRESS!,_ the foggy memories instantly flooded Shifu's mind: The feline arriving at the last moment, stopping Tai Lung from drowning him in the pool, the blurry sight of both felines engaging each other in battle, fear settling in his heart at the shouts and screams he had overheard, before blacking out completely.

These memories gave Shifu a new burst of energy, allowing him to ignore his aching muscles in favor of moving to Tigress' side.

Po watched everyone back away from the motionless feline, giving Shifu room.

"Tigress..." Their master breathed, his voice etched in fear.

He pressed his fingers against her neck, looking for a pulse.

He found one, but it was weak.

"Her pulse is weakening..." Shifu whispered, his ears lowering against his head.

He glared at the pool of blood she laid above, realization setting in, "Help me." He pressed, motioning for Po to aid him.

"What do you need me to do, Master?" Po questioned gently, willing himself to stay calm.

"Turn her over, carefully!" Shifu replied, already handing Po her arm.

Within seconds, they had Tigress laying flat against her stomach, and what they saw completely shocked everyone in the room.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Mantis breathed quietly in anger, but for all it was worth, it could have been a scream.

Shifu felt his stomach turn in on itself, his heart racing miles per minute as his eyes stared into the large, fatal wounds across her back.

Po looked away, holding a hand over his mouth in an effort to keep whatever contents of his stomach down where they belonged.

"Now we know why she's bled so much. Master, what can we do?" Crane spoke up, hoping his calmness might help everyone else to remain calm.

Shifu glared at his blood soaked hand, wiping it as best he could against his robes, "Viper... You stay. Everyone else. Leave... Now." He bit out, there was a tremble evident in his voice, but it still left no room for argument.

"But, Shifu..." Po began, but was cut short a second later when Crane began pulling him away.

It didn't take long before they left the Hall, for Shifu to settle himself closer to Tigress.

"Master?" Viper spoke up softly, curious as to what Shifu was about to do.

"You are here as a witness, Viper. Nothing more is requested of you at the moment." Shifu answered her gently, placing his hands delicately over the large open wounds.

He could feel the blood still pulsing its way out, hotly running.

It turned his insides, but he willed himself to remain focused.

An idea came to him, something he never thought he would end up having to do.

He was taught the art of healing, by Grandmaster Oogway, a long, long time ago, but never in his life did he ever think he would have to try healing anything, or anyone for that matter.

He had to try...

 _If you were to fall, at the hands of Tai Lung, I don't know what I would do,_ Tigress' words echoed through his mind as he closed his eyes.

He willed himself to focus, for his breathing to remain steady.

At first, nothing happened.

Then, Viper's eyes grew wide as a small blue light made itself known from where Shifu's hands laid against Tigress' wounds.

It was small at first, but then it began to grow, ever so slowly.

Shifu thought about Tigress' eyes, and how beautifully enchanting they were to him.

He thought about how his own heart would skip a beat at times, whenever he was granted the rare sight of seeing her laugh.

He thought about the times when he would take the initiative to patch her up, each and every time she would receive a cut or gash from a hard particular training session.

And how lately, within the past two years or so, she has been giving him the same courtesy.

He thought about how he would sometimes catch her gazing out into the valley at sunset, when she was younger, presumably waiting for her brothers to return.

How heartbroken she would appear at first, only for a smile to grace her features each time his presence was caught on.

He thought about her voice, the way it anchored him while at his worst.

And finally he thought about her warmth, how beautiful and perfect it was.

How it protected him from the cold the night Oogway had ascended into the Spirit Realm, how perfect it felt when his lips met her hand.

He remembered how incredibly blissful it was when it healed him earlier, _Wait... What?_ Shifu suddenly halted in his thoughts, opening his eyes to see that his blue Chi grew tremendously brighter.

 _That powerful warmth from earlier... that was, her!?_ Shifu felt his heart race, the glow from his hands growing stronger as the realization set it.

He suddenly felt something around him shift, as if something was falling into place.

 _Tigress... healed me... she kept me from bleeding out earlier, and she gave all the_ _strength she had left in her to do it... she saved me..._ Shifu's mind reeled, his heart pounding in his chest so prominently, he was sure Viper could hear it at this point.

The green snake watched as tears suddenly trailed down her master's cheeks, clear evidence of his inner struggle.

 _I refuse to let you die because of my mistakes..._ Shifu thought, closing his eyes, "Heal, my Tigress..." He released in a whisper, surrendering his energy to the feline laying before him.

Viper watched in awe as the blue light suddenly vanished, erupting even brighter and stronger a mere two seconds later.

Shifu's blue hued Chi chased away the darkness around them, the energy flowing over Tigress' body like a cover.

Viper could feel the heat emanating from Shifu's hands, its warmth so beautiful and pure, she couldn't help but feel safe in the midst of it.

Suddenly, the glow grew brighter and brighter, that it was hard to look at directly.

Viper shielded her eyes from the blinding energy, the blue hues melding with gold underneath Shifu's hands.

This lasted for another moment, before it began to slowly fade, allowing Viper to look upon her master, and best friend, once again.

The blue and golden light faded slowly, until it was gone.

Shifu panted heavily, opening his eyes to look at his trembling hands.

Slowly he moved them against Tigress' skin, feeling for any sign of the wounds, but found nothing.

Not even a scar was left behind.

Only soft fur greeted his hands as he leaned forward tiredly.

"Master," Viper spoke up gently, using her tail to steady him, "Her wounds... they're gone." She breathed in amazement.

Suddenly, Tigress' body tensed, an indication that she was stirring.

Shifu moved slowly, gently rolling her onto her back, "Tigress." He called to her softly, earning the sight of her eyes slowly opening.

************************************************************************************

In the midst of complete and utter darkness, she saw a small blue light in the distance of absolute nothingness.

The pain had long numbed over, but she knew it was still there somewhere, just waiting for her consciousness to stir so it could wreak havoc on every single nerve ending her body had.

She could feel a pull, attempting to draw her somewhere, but she had been fighting it.

Every alarm on her body was telling her that she was losing blood, and that soon she would not be able to physically wake up again, but she fought against it.

Something told her she would wake up, and that it wouldn't be very long before she did.

That her life was not going to end here.

That's the moment she felt something, some kind of shift.

Something within her linking with something in the waking world, intricately forming into some kind of universal alignment, but what?

It felt... warm.

Smooth and welcoming.

That was when she saw the blue light in the distance.

When it drew closer to her, everything around her felt warmer, comforting even.

Like everything was going to be alright, even in the midst of unknown darkness.

She allowed herself to take in the blue light, giving consent to its comforting bliss.

That's when it hit her, it was the moment she knew what that warmth was called, and why it was there.

She opened herself entirely to the light, without a care in the world, and the moment she did was the moment her golden light melded with the blue hues.

It felt right, it felt safe, and it felt genuinely pure.

It took away the pain that stood waiting nearby, just as it battled against the darkness around her.

She was even able to register just how beautiful the light felt against her skin on the outside of everything, so warm and intricate, like a blanket covering her body on a cold winters' eve.

It was amazing, a solid foundation to walk on as she allowed it to steer her back to reality.

And when the warmth faded away, when the blue hues vanished from her reach, Tigress found herself staring into beautiful, watery, ocean blue eyes, her name passing through his lips like a song.

"Tigress."

"Shifu?" She whispered, reaching out to him.

"I'm here, I'm right here." Shifu replied taking her hand into his, gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

Tigress stared at him, her mind catching up to her, "What happened?" She asked, unable to take her eyes off of his.

"Don't worry about anything right now, save your strength." He countered softly, moving off his knees to sit beside her.

"He's right, sweetie. Take a moment to breathe. Everything is going to be alright." Viper spoke up, moving closer so Tigress wouldn't have to strain to see her.

 _So then... Po prevailed against Tai Lung..._ Tigress thought to herself, everything falling into place so quickly, it made her head hurt slightly.

"Viper, find Po and Monkey, she needs to be moved to her quarters, so she can rest properly." Shifu ordered softly.

"Yes, master. Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be right back." Viper ran her tail over Tigress' shoulder before leaving.

Shifu watched her leave, exhaustion settling in.

"I felt you..." Tigress spoke up softly, tightening her hold around his hand.

Their eyes connected, "I felt your Chi, your warmth." She revealed carefully, "You pulled me away from the darkness, you comforted me as you... as you healed me."

Shifu looked away from her, settling his gaze towards the entrance of the Hall.

It dawned on her, that he must have healed her from her fatal wounds, the same way she had healed him from his earlier.

They had saved each others' lives...

They both could've died while attempting to heal the other, for an act such as this one requires the strength from the one distributing the act itself, yet that did not stop them from trying.

Tigress couldn't look away from him, a huge hope settling in her heart, "Thank you... for healing me." She whispered, earning a small flicker of his left ear.

His eyes met hers again, and it shocked her, for never had she seen such emotion held in just one gaze than what she was seeing now.

She watched as he slowly brought her hand up to his mouth, the feel of his lips pressing firmly against her knuckles for a few seconds, "Thank you... for healing me." He echoed her words softly, tenderly brushing his thumb over her knuckles before placing another long kiss against them.

He then closed his eyes, moving to rest his forehead against her hand.

She felt tired, but she knew he had to feel utterly exhausted considering what he'd just done for her.

So she stayed quiet, allowing him silence he needed, watching the way he leaned his head against her hand for comfort.

With a heavy sigh, Shifu willed his heart to steady itself, the feel of Tigress' knuckles against his forehead grounding him like an anchor.

Moments later, his sensitive ears alerted him of his students' approach, causing him to reluctantly lower her hand from his head.

With a sigh, he slowly rose to his feet once they came into view.

"OH-THANK GOODNESS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Monkey cried out, his eyes backed up with unshed tears as he slid to her side, "There was so much blood, I thought I was going to have to burry another friend! Sweet Almond Cookies, don't scare me like that Tigress!" He nearly sobbed, taking the feline's hand Shifu had let go of, earning a small smile from the feline.

"Yeah, there seriously was so much blo- wait... Where'd all the blood go?" Po asked in disbelief, looking around Tigress curiously.

"Never mind that, Po." Shifu halted the Pandas' search, "Both of you, help her up, carefully. I want all of you to rest in your barracks. Since we evacuated the village, I doubt we'll be able to find a healer any time soon. Tend to each other as best as you can, for the meantime." Shifu ordered, overseeing them help Tigress to her feet.

Po stared at Shifu for a moment, noting how Shifu eyed Tigress' every move with high concern.

 _I never took Shifu to be a healer... But did he really just heal Tigress' wounds? Is that why he ordered us to leave the Hall?... Because if that's the case... That's severely awesome!_ Po thought to himself, putting his best foot forward to help carry the majority of Tigress' weight.

_It's over, Master Oogway,_

Shifu thought to himself, as he tenderly picked up the broken pieces of Grandmaster Oogway's staff,

_Tai Lung has been defeated,_

Shifu carefully re-ignited the candles surrounding Oogway's memorial,

 _Po reigned victorious against him,_ Shifu glanced at Tigress' dry blood staining his robes,

_Now we can rest,_

Shifu carefully made his way through the disaster of a Hall, staring hard at the gaping hole the main entrance doors now sported,

_Until the shadows come calling us out again,_

Shifu halted under the threshold of the main entrance, the broken staff in hand. He gazed out into the rising sun, the thunderous clouds having passed away into the far distance of the valley,

_Until the shadows come calling us out again._


	15. White Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Shifu can't sleep, but neither can his White Moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to those who have read this far, I really appreciate you! And for those who decided to leave a Kudos, you are exceptionally awesome! Rest assured, it doesn't end here. I've got five works coming up, packed with loads of awesome-filled chapters. Keep reading to see where I take this story! So grab your bowls of dumplings and noodles! BE READY!

That very night, after finally putting up an effort into cleaning his catastrophic bedroom, Master Shifu found himself standing at the very top step of the palaces' Grand Staircase, gazing down into the village below.

On a normal evening, there would barely be a light in sight, aside from the occasional street lamps illuminating the dark pathways.

This evening however, the village was as bright as it would be during one of the annual night festivals.

Lights cluttered the pathways, leading straight out of the village itself.

Hours ago, once he'd determined whether or not Crane would be able to fly down back into the valley, he ordered him to venture out in search of his palace attendants.

Orders to spread the word: That the Valley of Peace was no longer under threat of Tai Lung's rage, and that everyone could return to their homes if they so choose to do so.

It wasn't until earlier this evening that the first trickle of villagers could be spotted cautiously returning.

One by one, his palace attendants could also be seen climbing their way back up the palaces' Grand Staircase.

Eager to assess the damage that was done to their place of work.

It was a bittersweet moment, he must admit, when his senior palace attendants walked straight up to him, after making their way through the main entrance doors, giving him a low bow of respect.

He returned the bow with genuine care, thankful that his friends had returned, both Zeng and Zu Lang reassuring him that preparations to restore the Jade Palace to its former glory would begin first thing tomorrow morning, that he need not lift a finger in regards to the restorations, for he and the other warriors had done enough for them as of late.

Shifu couldn't express his gratitude towards their devotion, therefore he simply nodded in understanding, granting them access to the very place they've come to regard as their home.

***********************************************************************************

Now, as the evening grew older, he could only stand there watching the endless stream of villagers below settle back into their homes, the past two weeks stuck on replay at the forefront of his mind.

A part of him always knew that a day would come where he would have to face his adopted son, but he never imagined it would play out the way it had.

He never thought he'd live to see the day where the Dragon Warrior would rise up from the prophesy of old, to walk along the same pathways as he did and train under the same sun and moon.

Speaking of the moon, he found his heart settling quite nicely under the full moon that currently graced the Valley of Peace...

Its white moon light illuminating the wide open plains, rivers, and mountains.

The stars seemed to shine a little brighter, and the wind felt a little cooler.

Despite the dim ambience coming from the village, the evening was proving to be quite silent and peaceful.

He lowered his gaze from the village, observing the way the cool breeze carried random stray leaves across the Grand Staircase.

"Would you like some company?" A voice spoke up from behind, gaining his attention.

Shifu looked over his shoulder to see Tigress walking up to him, "I would." His response came softly.

He watched her settle next to him, opting to sit on the first step of the staircase, "Anymore lanterns and the villagers might out shine the stars." She chuckled gently, gazing down into the village.

He agreed with a small hum, placing his hands behind his back as he too looked over the many lights cluttering through the village again.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they watched the villagers move with a purpose.

***********************************************************************************

Shifu let his thoughts suddenly wander back to the moment he was able to focus his energy entirely on healing the feline sitting next to him.

He thought about how natural it felt to distribute his Chi to her wounds, and how relieved he had been when he actually succeeded in saving her.

He thought of the moment where both their Chi had melded together, becoming one unified source of energy.

The connection didn't last long, but he would be the first to admit that it felt like an eternity when it happened.

He didn't know why, but he felt as though it was meant to happen, like he was meant to heal her...

He recalls feeling the air around him shift in those moments, as if something was aligning itself universally.

It was a distinct feeling, and for the life of him, he hoped she somehow felt it too.

She had mentioned that she felt his... "Warmth", which he knew was undeniably his Chi.

But had she felt the same shift he had?

Could it even be called a "shift"?

Could it even pertain to a universal alignment of some kind?

Hell, his brain hurt just by thinking of it.

But he knew what he felt, and he knew he would surrender to "her warmth", without a moments hesitation, if he were to be given the chance to do so again.

Although, he could seriously do without the whole "our lives are hanging on a thin line between life and death" bit of it.

It made him wonder all the more as to whether or not they could channel their energy in a similar way, perhaps train on it, so if the need to save someone's life truly does arise again, they could both, potentially, be more than capable of doing so.

It seemed like an idea worth trying.

A reason to spend more time with her alone, in fact...

 _Where did that come from?_ Shifu thought so suddenly, his right ear flickered curiously.

_A reason to spend more time with her?..._

_There's nothing wrong with that is there? I just spent an entire week alone in the mountains with Po, for crying out loud,_ Shifu berated himself in his mind, _Train Po, alone, Train Tigress, alone. Same thing..._ Shifu suddenly turned his attention to the feline next to him, observing the way her fiery amber eyes were glowing in the moon light.

 _But it isn't the same... It's never been the same when it comes to her._ _She's different from the rest, and the frustrating part is that I don't exactly know why,_ Shifu thought, turning his attention back to the village.

He knew he, obviously, favored her over the rest of his students, even though he shouldn't.

But how could he not? Very reasonable, considering she's been around longer than the others.

He knew he cared for her, honestly more so than the others, enough to always ensure her safety first and foremost.

He knew he shouldn't always gravitate towards her when conducting group training sessions, but he naturally always seemed to do so anyways.

He bore no shame in regards to it.

She was his most prized student, the unofficial leader of the Furious Five... _My White Moonlight,_ Shifu flattened his ears at that thought.

Because that's precisely how she's different from the rest...

When total darkness eclipses over him, she's always been that beacon of light that he could make a run to.

She's always been a kind of solace for him in the midst of chaos.

He didn't know if that was due to his unrelenting desire to always protect her, ever since she was abandoned here at the palace all those years ago, therefore naturally becoming his source of calm during a given storm, or because she has willingly become that very ounce of hope for him all on her own accord.

It made him wonder if she knew just how important her existence had become to him, what she meant to him when it really came down to it.

He'd give anything to keep her safe, he truly loved her, just as he loved Tai Lung... Perhaps more, if he were being very, very honest with himself.

He knew deep down that it would be selfish of him to "want" to train with Tigress alone, not only because he barely trains alone with the rest of his students, but because he truly wants to feel her warmth again...

But he didn't care, for he admits to the desire of wanting to explore the connection they apparently had.

There's no telling just how powerful that connection could become.

It wouldn't seem too obvious, come to think of it, if he also set aside time to train Po alone as well.

That alone was something that was absolutely required of him anyhow.

So with that final thought, he decided that he was going to be selfish, that training alone with Tigress would be a wise decision, seeing as they were both already familiar and comfortable with each others Chi energy.

***********************************************************************************

"What are you thinking about?" Tigress' voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He glanced at her before returning his gaze to the village, "You." Came his gentle response.

Her eyes settled on him, curiosity etched in her calm features.

"What you and I experienced last night, and earlier this morning, was beyond my personal experience of Kung Fu. It was... extraordinary." Shifu explained gently, meeting her eyes, "Your Chi is exceedingly more powerful than I initially thought it to be. So much so, that you saved my life. Words can't begin to express how grateful I am in regards to that..." He continued, unable to break eye contact.

Tigress nodded in understanding, the tip of her tail slightly flickering, "I could say the same." Her reply came softly.

Shifu offered her a small smile, "If you're comfortable with it, I would like to train with you. See if we can create that same connection we felt before. Exercise the limits of our Chi energy and somehow find a way to strengthen it." He suggested calmly.

Tigress thought about it for a few minutes, her eyes never leaving his.

Shifu watched the way her eyes studied his, her expression subtly changing into something he couldn't read.

 _That expression, the one that only seemed to be reserved for me, but I can't understand for the life of me... What does it mean?_ Shifu thought suddenly, staring into her eyes.

"When do we start?" Came her gentle, yet challenging reply.

Shifu couldn't help but smirk at her ambition, breaking eye contact in favor of gazing down into the village again, "Considering recent events, I would like us all to have at least a week of rest... We can start shortly after." He replied honestly, taking note of the long line of villagers still trickling their way into the village.

"Sounds good to me." Tigress countered gently, watching the way he focused his attention down below, "I look forward to spending more time with you, Shifu." Her next words came out so quietly, he nearly missed it.

He turned to her, only to be greeted with that 'unreadable expression' again. _So, she's willing to be selfish too... so be it..._

 _"Me too, Tigress."_ He replied just as softly.

He didn't know what made him move in that instant, yet within a blink of an eye, he found himself closing the distance between them, extending his hand to her.

Her hand found his, and without breaking eye contact, pressed his lips against her knuckles.

Such a familiar, intimate thing.

To be allowed to kiss her hand.

 _I'd do this a million times a year, if she were to allow me to do so,_ His thoughts betrayed him.

But the funniest part of that thought is that he agreed with it, even if he didn't quite understand why he did.

It felt right.

"Good night, Tigress." Came his last words, before he left her side in favor of calling it a night.

"Good night." She replied, watching him go, before turning her gaze back to the valley.

*************************************************************************************

 _Training alone with Shifu... This will be interesting..._ Tigress thought to herself, willing herself to remain calm at the thought of spending more time with him.

She couldn't deny that it made her feel good knowing Shifu saw something worth exploring between them.

Him suggesting to train alone, to dabble into linking their Chi energy proves that he had felt something, perhaps the same thing she had felt, when their energies had melded together for a moment or two.

Instead of turning a blind eye to it, he was willing to chase after it, and that alone gave her a small ounce of hope.

A hope so fragile, she didn't know whether it was right to feel that hope in this moment or not.

It just felt right to feel it.

She'd never apologize for feeling it, and she would never dare to apologize for how much she looked forward to spending more time alone with him. From an outsiders' perspective, it could be viewed as selfish, to spend more time with him than the others.

She couldn't bring herself to care at the moment though, for she wanted to go back to training with him alone. Just as they'd done so many years ago, when it was just the two of them, and Grandmaster Oogway of course.

If he were to ask her now, she would probably be bold enough to admit that she honestly "wanted" to feel his warmth flowing through her veins again.

To be covered so entirely by his energy, nothing in existence could hurt her.

All things bad would fall away from her mind and her body once his energy engulfed her.

She wanted more of that shield of safety, even if it meant just training and exercising the limits to that discovered connection.

She realized that nothing could come close to describing just how badly she wanted to be near him, to feel safe.

She cared for him, perhaps a little more than a student should, but she didn't care.

He was different from the others, for he meant more to her than anything.

So much so that even at her weakest she was determined, willing, to give every last ounce of energy she had to heal him from his terrible wounds last night.

He was different from everyone else she'd ever come to know.

He was her light in the midst of darkness, a beacon of hope when she was left alone by the family she once knew.

He had proved to her that life didn't end when the whole world came crashing down, multiple times over since the first day she'd met him.

She believed in him, believed in that connection.

And now that he was finally willing to explore that very connection she'd felt the very first time their eyes had met all those years ago, she knew nothing would come between that unknown possibility.

Absolutely nothing.

 _Regardless of the unknown, I'm ready to be strong for you,_ She thought to herself, looking up at the full moon high in the sky.

The white moon stood out in the sea of darkness, outshining the stars and the lanterns below her feet.

The same way Shifu shined in her life when she needed someone to the most all those years ago.

It was as if he was her White Moonlight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH, for reading this far! Next up, will be a couple of my own original works! Then its on to the second film! STAY TUNED!
> 
> ***Update***  
> Due to a big transition coming up after the holidays, I’m afraid I will not be able to post my next work until after March 15th. Until then, keep reading! Stay true to your hearts! Eat noodles! And you will see me and my version of these characters in mid-March! I can hardly contain my own excitement! I can safely say that I have up to three works filled with my own original characters, and plenty of exciting adventures for our beloved Kung Fu warriors to go through before we tackle the plot of the second film! See you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> As I've mentioned before, chapters will get longer as we go along. Stay tuned for more coming very very soon! I also love a good critic, so drop some of your thoughts and opinions down below! KUDOS if you like NOODLES!


End file.
